Beyond Brokenness
by Yesthosearehornsundermyhalo
Summary: Bella is struggling to come to terms with the direction her life has taken, Edward is her only hope but he cannot bare to be near her. What will it take for him to come and rescue her? Will Alice get through to him in time? New Version of TWILIGHT R
1. Forks BPOV

**Summary: Isabella Swan is a sixteen year old girl who is not coping with the new marriage of her mother. Never having a father meant she became so close to her mother, now she feels as though her mother has died and now she is grieving for her. Because of the turn of her life Bella has become an introvert and is verging on depression. Bellas life is spiraling out of control and she can't save herself. Bella becomes worse and her life is in danger when she is found by Dr. Carlisle Cullen. He takes her home and patches her up where she fatefully meets Edward. Is Edward the answer to Bella's prayers? Can he save Bella from herself? **

**Beyond Brokenness**

**Chapter One - Forks**

My name is Isabella Marie Swan, I am sixteen and this is my story.

As I looked out my window into the abyss that was called the world as tear slowly fell from my eyes. Brown cardboard boxes surrounded me instead of the normal furniture of my room, today was the day my mother and her new husband decided to begin their new lives, I was expected to do as they say and conform. I decided my time of silent pain needed to end so I pushed myself off my old wooden rocking chair and grabbed the closest box and hauled it down stairs to the waiting moving truck. For the next hour the entire contents of my life was piled into a truck set for a small town named Forks, Washington State.

I sat in the back seat of Phil's car as I watched the house I grow up in slowly fade away in the distance. As that house faded away so did Bella, all that was left was a lifeless empty shell. My eyes faded to the chair in front as I placed my iPod in my ears and closed my eyes trying to forget everything and everyone around me. When I reopened my eyes I was surrounded by an eerie dark light, caused by the light that shone from the moon. It was late into the night and my step father was driving and my mother was fast asleep. I ignored them and looked out the window to try and figure where we were. Dark trees engulfed the road as it erratically twisted and turned. I let a sigh escape my lips as Phil turned around and looked at me. 'We are about an hour out of Forks, well be at our new home soon,' He informed me as he let out a loud yawn that made my mother stir. I just banged my head on the back of the headrest and let my mind wonder.

It was exactly one year ago that my mother decided it was time to try and find a husband on the internet. There was never a father; it was just mom and I. We had done so much together and we were so close. But as mom started trying to find the one, I started to lose her. After one week online she met Phil. He seemed to be the perfect guy for her, so blindly I encouraged her wanting the best for her, but in encouraging her I was accidently placing myself on death row. After six weeks of know each other online Phil proposed and on the first day they met in person they were married five day before my sixteenth birthday. Their love was patient; their love was kind there love made my mother lose her mind. Phil worked for a company overseas so he was always away so mom and him would always Skype or call each other. Things started to dramatically change, my mother wouldn't talk to me all she would do was go to work, come home, eat and talk to him. To say the least I started to fall down a dark hole and no one noticed. When he came home, I was a shadow on the wall that was too easily ignored and that was exactly how mom and Phil wanted it. My friends started to treat me differently because they had no idea what to do for me so I slowly faded away at school too. I tried to do all I could to try and make the "family" façade work but to do that I had to be someone I wasn't and that I couldn't do. So the life of my mother and her new husband became perfect as mine spiralled out of control. In moving they were making it official that they were making their lives together and the past of mom and I was non-existent, therefore I become non-existent.

I let the loud music playing in my ears consume me from then on so my thoughts wouldn't return to the bad memories that were now my life. I rested my head against the cold glass and slowly traced my finger across the glass making a small pattern in the fog from my breath. Before I could comprehend it the hour was up and we were now entering the town of Forks. The streets were dimly lit by street lights and all the shops were tightly closed. As we continued through the town we passed the school I would be attending and Phil pointed it out. I was past the point of caring so I raised my shoulders and quickly dropped them unfazed by what he said. The street lights became further apart as we left the centre of town and entered suburbia.

As a cold chill ran down my spine the car turned and entered into the drive way of the new place my "family" would call home. It was an old two story white painted timber panel house. There were windows place near the door, living room and every bedroom. When the Truck stopped I quickly opened my door and made my way to the cabin of the truck. I grabbed the closest boxes that were labelled Bella and went into the house that Phil recently opened. I turned to look back at him and my mother. The picture was one that looked nice, Phil was carrying my mother out of the truck and would take her into the house and put her to bed, to people around this was the perfect family. But what happened to my behind closed doors was a completely different story, my parents never touched me they just totally left me alone to fend for myself while they went off and did newlywed stuff and although they had no idea how much they hurt me they did. My greatest fear was to be alone and right now I was. My mother was all that I had and he had taken her away and taken away all the family I had, my mom was gone and she was never coming back.

I rolled my eyes and made my way up the stairs to my new bedroom, it was a tiny bit larger then my normal room but didn't have the memories that my room contained. My bed was against the wall facing the bay window, my desk was at the side under the second window and my closet was beside my door. I dropped the box and went and fell on my bed hoping by some miracle it would consume me and I wouldn't have to face another day of misery. I tried to let my eyes close and consume me with sleep but instead I was interrupted, 'You need to go and get the rest of the boxes and bring them into the house now.' Phil commanded and without another word I went out and did exactly as he said.

By the time I had finished all the unpacking Phil and mom were both blissfully sleeping and I was left to unpack and take care of myself. I wished I could have fallen asleep but after doing all the work my body was sufficiently awake. I slowly opened each of the boxes and placed all of my possession in the places they fitted best. As the sun rose in the cloud covered sky my room was fully unpacked and in looked almost like my room back home. My desk was covered with my laptop computer, old school books and the sketching books I would draw my emotions away into. On my bookshelf sat all my classic books all sorted by author and title. Beside my bed was a small table with a lamp and clock on it and on the other side was a chest of draws that were filled with my clothes and on top were photos of my friends and the girl I used to be along with a bunch of dried roses. My old rocking chair sat in the bay window and looked out onto the forest that surrounded three sides of our house. I decided the four walls that were called my room were closing in on my so I quietly went down stairs to escape the claustrophobia that was beginning to seep into me.

I went to the fridge and took out four eggs and three slices of bread and begun making breakfast for myself and the rest of my "family". Just as the bread popped out of the toaster Renee my mother came down the stairs. "Morning Mom," I said in a hopeless tone knowing it would be ignored and it was. Phil followed and I once again greeted him but like my mother had before him I was ignored again. I served up the breakfast and sat in silence as my parents engaged in an x-rate conversation, after I was finished I picked up the plates and took them to the sink where I had to hold in the vomit that arose in my mouth from the disgust I held for my parents. They were still newlyweds as everyone said even after a year, so I left to save my poor ears. Phil and my mom were very direct and very passionate to say the least, so when they started to talk to one another about future plans I quickly left the room. I went outside the house to get some fresh air away from the murky stale air inside. The place was so green and lush I couldn't believe my eyes, back home in Phoenix our only garden were Cactus's, so to actually have green trees and bushes around was so weird and alien. A cold breeze caught my chestnut brown hair and made it dance in the wind and sent a shiver through my whole body. 'Bella sweet heart you should come inside and get ready for school,' My mother called from the door, ever since she married Phil her voice changed, she didn't sound like my mom and she certainly didn't smell like her either as I walked past her through the door.

I took the steps to at a time and I was quickly greeted with the smell of my room. It didn't smell like home so I burnt my favourite candles smothering my room in the smell of strawberries and raspberries. I took out a pair of jeans and an old black singlet and a purple flannelette shirt and headed to the bathroom. As I let the heat of the water run over my body I let silent tears run from my eyes for my old home and my old life. After I had all of my clothes on I went to the mirror to inspect how I looked. My deep brown eyes looked dead to me and missed the normal spark they used to have, my skin had taken on a new colour of pale with my new surroundings and my lips were a slight red, my hair wasn't going to do anything but just sit how it always would do I ran a quick brush through it and left it alone. I went back into my bedroom and placed six brand new books into my old school bag and headed down stairs. I picked up my phone and keys on my way out the door and said a quick goodbye to my parents who couldn't have at that point cared less.

My old truck sat beside the entry to a path that headed into the forest, it was driven here by Phil with mom when they came to deliver all the furniture. I slammed the door shut hoping most of the cold air could be kept out as I started the engine and turned up the heat. Forks was the wettest and dare I say one of the coldest places in the whole of the US and I hated it! I followed the road down to where the high school of Forks sat laughing at me at the toucher it harboured for me. Nothing really mattered any more for me though, I was numb and an empty shell of the girl that used to be Bella Marie Swan, now I was just a cheap imitation. I found a car park and grabbed my bag and headed towards the office.

**Please review! I really want to know what you think! I would love to hear you suggestions and I can answer any questions!**


	2. First Day BPOV

Summary: Isabella Swan is a sixteen year old girl who is not coping with the new marriage of her mother. Never having a father meant she became so close to her mother, now she feels as though her mother has died and now she is grieving for her. Because of the turn of her life Bella has become an introvert and is verging on depression. Bellas life is spiraling out of control and she can't save herself. Bella becomes worse and her life is in danger when she is found by Dr. Carlisle Cullen. He takes her home and patches her up where she fatefully meets Edward. Is Edward the answer to Bella's prayers? Can he save Bella from herself?

Beyond Brokenness

**Chapter Two – First Day**

I knew that like every other new school had been to in the last ten years I would have to go to the office and pick up my schedule and a sheet for all my teachers to sign. The office was quaint and cramped, the short plump lady behind the desk looked up as I came in, 'You must be Isabella Swan?'  
'Bella,' I corrected.  
'Well here are you papers, you must get them all signed,'  
'and return them by the end of the day and I supposed this is my schedule with all my classes?'  
'Yes dear your quite right, I suppose you have done this many times before?'  
'More then you know,' I changed my tone to a more apologetic one, ' have a good day, I will see you this afternoon,' I said trying to make up for my rudeness, just because my life was spiralling out of control didn't mean I needed to take it out on innocent people.

As I walked out of the office I was greeted by a rush of students hurrying off to first period. I grabbed the map and took the quickest glance I could. All my classes were in the same area. I had creative writing, English, art, maths, history, sport and chemistry. As I made my way over to Creative writing I was intercepted by a boy, 'Hello, you have to be Isabella Swan?' A boy with blonde hair asked with pure blue eyes. 'I prefer Bella,' I said walking around him trying to avoid eye contact. 'Well I am Mike Newton and I shall be your buddy today,'  
'Thank you but no thank you, I can find my way around and I don't want to impose plus all my classes are in the same area,' I said politely brushing him off. People didn't know how to understand me so I avoided trying to make friends, why should I when they only led to more pain. Boyfriends were even more out of the question. 'Well you can at least sit with me at lunch and I am not taking no for an answer see you there.' Mike persisted then left before I had a chance to protest.

'Oh great my day is getting better with every second.' I said to myself sarcasm thick in my voice. As I got to my first class I was greeted by a curious woman, her name was Mrs. Maud. She has her long hair tied back in a massy pony tail, her glasses were very large and round and I think she was still a hippy. She welcomed me in and handed me a book and let me sit at the back of the class not wanting me to go out the front – thank God – I hated the first day ritual of getting up in front of the class and saying who I am excreta. The class began and thankfully I seemed to be getting ignored. That was all I asked of life right now, to be ignored. I used to hate being ignored; I thought it was a great insult. When I had a normal life I was lead dancer at my school, leading the cheer squad, captain of the school and head debater. Now I just want to fade in the background and be numb. 'Stop thinking about everything Bella, focus on school!' I told myself and I disengaged my mind from its current thought processors just in time to catch the teacher instructing the class that we were to complete a short creative story on what we see around us and after thirty minutes we would read them out –oh this was going to be great.

I opened the book the teacher gave me to find notes already inside of it, the writing was so beautiful and perfect, like old fashion calligraphy. I raised my hand and Mrs Maud came over. 'What's the trouble dear?' Normally i would debate the fact that I didn't have antlers coming out of my head so therefore how could i be a dear but because of my new state I just let it slide. 'I have someone else's book? There must have been a mistake.'  
'There are no such things as mistakes, that book is now yours, the last person who had it has left this class and why waste a perfectly good book, just start where he left off.' She walked away,- great my teacher was not just a hippy but she was also insane – I opened the book once again to a new page and began writing – well I tried to write – my mind was completely blocked. 'Write down the truth,' the thought boomed through my mind. I placed my pen to the paper and began writing, What is around me? A group of boring people who will never be anything more to me then human beings, a town that was filled with small town insipid people. Then there was me, Broken Bella, another unimportant unnoticed person in this little town. All I was doing was polluting the atmosphere with carbon dioxide. 'Stop it Bella! Get your mind off it and write down what you see!' I told myself but I had nothing productive to write. I flipped through the first couple of pages that were already filled. I stumbled across a title that intrigued me, 'What is surrounding me,' the title was exactly what we were doing in class, having trouble with my ideas I decided to read his and steal some of what he said. 'I am currently surrounded by life, yet I am stuck in a world that feels dead. The world is constantly moving on yet I am standing still. Everything around me is unimportant; there is nothing to live for, especially not in this little town.' I didn't need to read anymore to know that the words were almost on the same wavelength as mine. Then I got inspiration, I flipped back to the page I was on and began to write.

After the thirty minutes the teacher started to call out names of those who would read theirs out. Most were vivid descriptions into the environment surrounding the classroom and a couple where vivid descriptions of the class room itself and those inside of it. I thought I was going to be safe but then the teacher said two words that i wish she didn't. 'Isabella Swan,' – oh great she called me, seems like i will be getting the first day humiliation of standing in front of the class – I looked down at my page and began to read. _'What surrounds me is a question I am always asking myself and one i never can quite answer. There is so much yet at the same time so little. Nothing holds importance, it is just there. The world is alive, moving, growing and changing. Yet everything surrounding me doesn't move, it is lifeless, soulless. Every sound comes together to create silence, every sight comes together to form darkness and I am stuck in the middle, unmoving, unchanging. Life is unimportant; it just has to be bared.'_ After I finished I looked up to see every single mouth on the floor and I felt my cheek start to burn. 'Well done Isabella, you have captured what is truly around you, class pay attention, this is amazing writing.' Mrs Maud stated, I just ignored her and slowly went back to my seat. Just as I sat down the bell rang and I quickly grabbed my bag and made a swift exit.

My English class was next door and I didn't know if that was a good thing, a walk would have given me a chance to think and get some fresh air not having to walk far meant my mind didn't have a massive chance to wonder. Though it still did, my thoughts returned to the page in my book, who was this boy? The bell rang and i was able to escape my current thoughts. Mr. Connor was my English teacher; he was one of those intolerable teachers who made me stand at the front. 'Hello, my name is Isabella Swan but I prefer Bella, I am sixteen,' I mumbled with my eyes plastered on the floor. The teacher then thankfully let me go down to my seat. I had to sit next to someone in this class, which I didn't mind because she seemed to be as quiet as I was, well as quiet as I tried to seem to be. She smiled at me and the look in her eyes was one of understanding, she seemed different then most of the girls I had met, if I ever wanted a friend, i think she would be a good one.

Class went quickly, the class just started studying Romeo and Juliet. It had to be one of my favourite books, it was a place I could escape to, instead of my normal hard, mundane, insipid, numb life. I grabbed my bags and for the first time the girl beside me spoke. 'Hello Bella, I am Angela.' She smiled at me - I could tell she was very shy -. 'Hi Angela, how are you?' I was trying to be overly nice though I kinda felt as though I was setting myself up for a fail. 'I am good thank you, I was thinking, you probably don't know many people why don't you come and sit with me and my friends,'  
'I would love to but I already got asked by Mike Newton,' I replied very sadly, truly I was happy I could sneak into the cafeteria grab a water and escape to the libarary.  
'Well it's ok cause he sits with us,' Angela replied not knowing my true feelings. We walked together to the cafeteria only speaking about light topics like the weather – which I found out was always cloudy and wet, I didn't mind I liked the cold and the wet - Angela and I walked over to the lunch line. She ordered a vegetarian salad and I got a bottled of water my stomach was doing flips, all I wanted to do was run and hide.

Angela walked me over to the table where all her friends including Mike were. 'Hey Isabella, i thought i was going to have to come and find you,' Mike nearly yelled as his greeting, I just tried to smile. 'Hi Isabella, I am Jessica,' a short pretty brunette said from under Mikes arm.  
'Hi, I prefer Bella just Bella,' I replied trying to be cordial but I wasn't really comfortable.  
'Awesome, I am Eric!' The boy introduced himself as he came to Angela and wrapped his arms around her. I liked that I seemed to be accepted but all I wanted to do was go away and the fact they were all couples and I was alone didn't really help either. They were nice people - well really kids - and I didn't want to hurt them or have them hurt me.

"Are you going to sit down or are we all going to have to stand up?" Jessica spat through her teeth impolitely, it dawned on me that Jessica didn't like me, more or less she just tolerated me. I need to think of an excuse to get out of there, another two couples were walking over I recognized two from other classes it was Tyler and Lauren with another two I had never met. This was getting bad it was dating central. I hated love my parents bragged enough about it at home I didn't need it here. "I have to go back to the office and hand in some more forms," I lied doing all I could to get out of there.  
"I could walk you over there," Mike offered, I had a feeling Jessica resented me because of Mikes obvious interest in me, "No thank you, I know the way," I finished the death stare from Jessica when I stated that. "Well hurry back," Angela called as I made my way swiftly out the door. Now that I was finally out of that situation I had to think of something else to do to preoccupy my mind so it didn't wander to places it should go again. My feet took me to the library, it was like a sanctuary for me, no noise, not a lot of people and all the books I could ever dream for. It was perfect a perfect escape from the mundane, insipid life I was forced to live.

**Please review! I would love to hear what you have to say!**


	3. The First Tears BPOV and APOV

Summary: Isabella Swan is a sixteen year old girl who is not coping with the new marriage of her mother. Never having a father meant she became so close to her mother, now she feels as though her mother has died and now she is grieving for her. Because of the turn of her life Bella has become an introvert and is verging on depression. Bellas life is spiraling out of control and she can't save herself. Bella becomes worse and her life is in danger when she is found by Dr. Carlisle Cullen. He takes her home and patches her up where she fatefully meets Edward. Is Edward the answer to Bella's prayers? Can he save Bella from herself?

Beyond Brokenness

SORRY I HAVN'T UPLOADED IN A WHILE!

**Chapter Three- The First Tears**

**BELLA'S POV**

As I found a corner on the top level of the library I pushed my bag off my shoulder and rested my back against the wall and slid down and opened Romeo and Juliet. It was always one of my favourite books and I found it timeless. As my mind left the world I was living in I found myself on the beautiful streets of Verona, walking around soaking up the Tuscan sun. When I was reading I was young fair Juliet, naive and untroubled, until my love would come and turn the world upside down. My eyes continued reading the pages and I continued to fall deeper in the world I long to be in. I could see it all and most importantly I could feel it all. I was lost in the book; no I was drowning in the book. As I finally got up to where Romeo was seeing the alchemist, I was forcefully taken out of the book. Black written words covered and distorted the page, the writing was oddly familiar.

'How could he be so weak to give up his love, yet how could he be so lucky for the chance of poison.' The words leapt out at me and I realized the sad sullen words were familiar because they were the ones of the curious boy whose English book I now posed. "How could this be?" I asked myself doubtingly, I shook my head. Just as I was about to continue to begin drowning in the world of Verona a bell startled me back into reality. My eyes wandered the walls searching for a clock and when they read three in the afternoon, I didn't know how to feel. I had missed my last two lessons of my first day, but at least I missed out on sport –hand eye coordination and Bella don't belong in the same sentence – but oh what a great first impression.

I got up from the floor and grabbed my bag. As I slowly made my way out of the library I ran my finger along the shelves of books. When I reached the door a rush of cold air met me and a shiver ran through my entire body. I never really like the cold but for some reason it made me feel better, the world around me was glum so I would fit in if I was the same. I made my way over to my truck which was standing tall and strong. Most people thought it was a hunk of junk, but it was my hunk of junk and it would make junk of anything it bumped into. It was unbreakable. I wish I could have been.

I turned the heater up as I made my way through the quite streets of Forks, it was quaint and neat but I wished I could have been anywhere but here. When I pulled up in front of the house I noticed my mother and Phil waiting for me. The looks on their faces made my stomach churn they were in full swing honey moon mode, "Isabella, your mother and I are going out for the next week to pick up some stuff from my sisters house." Phil said not letting my mother speak. He was controlling and my mother was a doormat. I could only agree because no matter what I said Phil was in charge and he was taking my mother away plus it was better they would do their honey moon stuff when I wasn't in ear shot. I hugged my mother as she and Phil got into the already packed car and left the drive way. "She didn't even ask how my first day was." I complained to myself as I threw my bag onto the couch and made my way into the kitchen.

I pulled out some frozen leftovers from the fridge and heated them in the microwave, as that heated I grabbed Romeo and Juliet again and sat down at the table with an early dinner reading the saddest love story ever told. When I was done reading it for the hundredth time I looked up to rediscover my surroundings. Without realizing the sun had gone down and although I was in the kitchen with light, the rest of the house sat in dark silence. I went around turning all the lights on.

When I reached my bedroom I stepped in and my face met the floor in a very clumsy manner. I quickly found the light and inspected what had tripped my over. It was a small box that was tarnished around the edges. I saw the label and I gasped, it read 'My Memory Box' it was a present from my mother when things were perfect. Inside were all my prized possessions and most loved photos. It was filled with my mother and I, tears slid down my cheeks and I knew it was because it finally set in my mother was dead and she wasn't coming back, her body was still in the world but the person who was my mother and most importantly my best friend wasn't. My tears soon turned into sobs and I found myself crumpled on the floor almost screaming in pain with the loss of my perfect world.

I don't know when I fell asleep but when I woke up I found myself in a puddle of tears. I hadn't truly cried since everything happened. I hadn't really sunk in and now it had. My mother was never ever going to come back no matter what I did. I ran to the toilet and my body rejected all that I had eaten the last day. I never knew someone could get so upset they had to be sick but here I was. My whole body heaved as more tears rushed down my face; the pain of my body was almost as bad as the pain in my heart.

I let myself just lie on the tiled floor, just lying there not moving, not doing anything. After awhile the tears stopped running and I slowly picked myself off the floor. I went down to the kitchen but the idea of food made me feel sick again. I walked into the lounge room and just sat there, sat in complete darkness, a complete darkness that was swallowing me. My mother was my world, she was all I ever had and now, she was gone. My heart broke.

**ALICE'S POV**

My name is Alice Cullen, I am a vampire – I am a vegetarian therefore no humans - and it has been one week since I first saw her.

I was out in the forest with my husband Jasper, trying to find a nice place to have some alone time. Then out of nowhere, I see this face, a girl around the age of sixteen. She is standing at a wedding wearing a beautiful dress. Her smile is fake but it goes unnoticed, she suddenly falls to the ground when she is alone. I had never seen her before but she caused something inside of me to react, I needed to go to her, to help her. But I couldn't.

Jasper was in hysterics when I came to, he was shaking me trying to get me to come back. Apparently it was the longest I had ever been taken into a vision before. I was always able to control myself when a vision of the future came over me, but this girls, it was so strong. After I processed all I had seen, I reached out for Jasper. I clung to him, holding him as my protection, I started sobbing. When he finally calmed me down, he questioned me about what I had seen, I told him, and I told him everything. He just held me, on the floor of the beautiful green lush forest.

We went home and we didn't speak of what I saw, it was something we both agreed to until we knew who she was and why she was so important. But in the end we didn't need to, they found out another way. I was sitting next to Edward - my dear mind reading brother - while he was playing my mother's – Well she really isn't my mother but she is for all intensive purposes really - favourite song when she came to me again. She was surrounded by packing boxes and she was getting ready to move. Her hands glided over the boxes and she made her way around her house. The bride at the wedding who I now gathered was her mother came in and picked up another box. Her eyes went to the girl and then straight back to the door which she exited out of. The groom and obviously the girls step father came in and spoke to her in a mean sarcastic tone. "Come on Bella, smile, your mother is finally happy and we are going to a new place. You should be grateful to me. Forks will be the perfect place to have a new family." Bella who I now know her as nodded and went back to her room. She wanted to cry but she couldn't. It then hit me BELLA WAS COMING HERE!

When I was in my vision I didn't notice what happened to my brother, he was uncontrollable. "Edward!" every member of my family screamed. He was running around the house like a mad man, Emmett – my strongest and cuddliest brother – grabbed him and held him. He was fighting to break free. My father – Carlisle the man who created the vegetarian vampire is the kindest most self controlled man you will ever meet. He gives his life to serve others he was the state's best doctor. – came in and was trying to calm Edward down and trying to get the story from me. "Alice what did you see." He yelled. I looked at Jasper who was beside me already and he held me close as I began to explain. "There is this girl, her name is Bella, and I saw her a week ago. She was upset and troubled, and then she came to me again, she is moving, Bella is moving here." I spoke with as much control that I had. "Well why is Edward so uncontrollable." Carlisle asked shaking his head in disbelief.

"HER BLOOD." He screeched and suddenly it hit me. Her blood, although I didn't pay attention to it, it was amazing. Humans had a certain sent, it was defining and everyone was different. Bella was like nothing I had ever smelt before, it was so beautiful, delicate but most importantly delicious. Her blood was the perfect mix of floral and fruit. Edward was hooked, he wanted her blood, no, he needed it. It took him ages to calm down but as soon as he did, he ran. Jasper for the first time spoke, "Edwards want for Bella's blood was so powerful and strong, and it was like when Emmett found Carla. Bella is Edwards's perfect blood, his dream and true want. She is his singer." Everybody remembered when Emmett met Carla, he lost it and completely drunk her dry, he lost all control and self. Emmett became a monster, now Edward was going to join him if he met Bella.

After that it was decided for our protection as much as Bella's that we would leave our school. We couldn't move because we had finally gotten settled and everyone was in very good jobs, bar Edward, I and Jasper, who were all going to school. I wasn't ok with it. "Bella, needs me, it is just Edward who shouldn't go, let me go!" I protested to no avail. Edward sat down with Carlisle countless times and explained how if by any chance he smelt her blood either truly or off me he would have no choice but to kill her. I thought he was being melodramatic.

I tried to fill me time with different projects but nothing could keep me occupied. I didn't see her again though, not until tonight. I was painting the bedroom wall a pale purple when I saw her. She was sitting in complete darkness in the lounge room of her new house. I could smell vomit and tears on her, she wasn't in good shape. She was starting to fall, no she was falling and there was no one who noticed. I don't know what caused it but Bella was losing her light, she was losing her hope, she was losing herself. Thank God Edward was away he would have been raving mad again. "Carlisle," I called and within seconds he was there standing beside me. "Carlisle, I saw her again, she isn't well." I begged trying to convince me to let me go to her. "Alice there is nothing we can do," Carlisle replied with a conflicted look in his eyes. "Carlisle she has been physically ill, she is falling down a dark whole and she needs rescuing. Let me go to her."  
"Alice, you can't. She needs to get over this herself, you cannot help every sad story you see." Carlisle was fighting himself; he was torn between helping his son and helping this girl. His heart was breaking. "No, you're right I cannot help everyone, but I can help her."  
"Alice this is hard enough as it is."  
"Fine, I am not going to force you to make such a hard decision, but please can you look out for her, in case she comes into the hospital?" I pleaded; if she did then I could protect her that way. Carlisle nodded and I painted a perfect picture of her and gave it to Carlisle. It was the only way I could protect her for now.

I keep her in my mind, constantly watching; making sure she is safe. Jasper came in when Carlisle left. "My dear Alice, what are we going to do with you," He murmured bringing me into his arms. A vision came across my eyes, Jasper and I on Mothers Island. Jasper knew I saw it and smiled. "Feel like a holiday?" I nodded in response. Within seconds we were packed and ready to go. "Don't worry about Bella," Jasper reassuringly whispered, "When we are away you can constantly stay with her, here you have restrictions," Jasper understood me, he knew me better than anyone else in the world, he was protecting me. "Speak of the devil." Edward came in and looked at us, he spat through his teeth. "Why do you mock me so? I am not the problem here; I have done nothing to deserve this." He stomped on his way out. Jasper smiled and leaned down to my ear. "Temper tantrums at one hundred and nine how glamorous." We both giggled as we pick up our bags and made our way out.

**BELLAS POV**

I let the night come and the next morning go, I didn't move for the entire weekend. I just sat there in complete nothingness and let everything just go. When Sunday night came I decided a shower and bed would be the best. When I was under the heat of the shower my body finally relaxed and could move again. I then slowly made my way to my bed which I wished could have swallowed me whole. Sleep came easy, but it was what happened in my sleep that had me on edge. I would dream, dream about how life was and should have been. That scared me.

**Thank you for reading please review and tell me how you feel about it. I love to hear you comments, good, bad and ugly I want to know. Thank you!**


	4. Rainy Day BPOV, APOV and EPOV

**Summary: Isabella Swan is a sixteen year old girl who is not coping with the new marriage of her mother. Never having a father meant she became so close to her mother, now she feels as though her mother has died and now she is grieving for her. Because of the turn of her life Bella has become an introvert and is verging on depression. Bella's life is spiralling out of control and she can't save herself. Bella becomes worse and her life is in danger when she is found by Dr. Carlisle Cullen. He takes her home and patches her up where she fatefully meets Edward. Is Edward the answer to Bella's prayers? Can he save Bella from herself?**

Beyond Brokenness

Chapter Four – Rainy Days

BPOV

My eyes opened slowly as the sunlight of a new morning broke through the clouds that normally covered Forks. I sat up looking out my window, the street was empty bar my rusty truck, mom and Phil were still away. I slowly got up and made my way to the bathroom, I looked at myself in the mirror, my brown chestnut hair was saturated from the shower and I looked like I had been crying. "Well, that's as good as it is going to get." I concluded solemnly. I walked to the stairs and packed my bag from school and went to the kitchen to make myself something to eat considering I hadn't in two days.

I was used to being on my own now, before the wedding mom and Phil were always going out and leaving me alone. I didn't like it but I didn't care anymore, it was just the usual. I turned the TV on to keep me company, nothing interested me, but it was nice having a voice other than mine in the house. I ate my toast on the small table that sat next to the window in our kitchen, reading Worthing Heights for the I don't how manyth time. After about twenty minutes I let my eyes wonder to the clock were I was unfortunately reminded I had to go to school. I got up off the chair but as I did being the clumsy girl I was, I push my bag onto the floor by accident.

Books flew out of my bag and covered the floor. "Crap, why am I so clumsy?" I scolded myself. I placed my plate in the sink and started to place the books back in my bag. As my hand found the last book on the ground, it was my creative writing book and it had fallen open. "Describe Your Dream" was the title and I knew I hadn't written it. _"My dream is something I lost long ago. I had a dream that I would grow up and be a soldier, a husband, a father but now those dream will never come. My life is dreamless, I sit awake at night and long for sleep, but no matter what, it will never come. When morning comes I slowly make my way into my normal mundane life and wish I could dream. If I could dream, I would dream about becoming myself again, being the person who was born into this earth. Being able to live a somewhat normal life, but ofcorse there is no way for that dream to come true so why even think it. I just wait, just live and maybe one day something will come and show me a dream, but for all I know one day might never come."_ The words were so powerful, so strong but at the same time filled with such pain. I reluctantly returned the book to my bag, my intrigue of the person behind the writing deepened.

I went up to my room and threw on a pair of jeans, a dark blue shirt and my parker. My hair was past saving so I just left it hanging how it was for school. I ran down the stairs and because of my unfortunate clumsiness I ended on the floor in front of my bag. It almost looked like it was laughing saying how'd you like them apples. Karma was haunting my through inordinate objects, _perfect_. I pulled myself of the floor, grabbed my bag and ran out the door towards my car, I was running late, _great my day could not get any better_. As I placed my keys in the door, I felt a cold drip land on my cheek, followed by another and another. _My day just got better oh how I love the rain_. My sarcasm was becoming out of control, along with the rest of my life.

**Edwards POV**

I sat on my couch listening to Debussy as the light of a new morning brought hope to the world yet pain to my soul. The clouds that normally provided us the protection we needed from the sun were not covering the sunrise this morning. As the sun burst over horizon my skin turned to diamonds, the perfect skin of a killer; but thankfully over in the distance I could see and smell rain clouds were coming. Today would have been the perfect game to go out to the grove and play some baseball, but because of my stupidity, our star pitcher and batter were missing. I was already full of anguish from another night of dreamlessness, but to add to my sorrow, I had forced my family away. I didn't have enough control, I lost everything, now I was losing all I had left. I was tearing my family apart. _How could you, you_ fool. _NO_ this wasn't my fault it was _her_.

I couldn't get her out of my mind. She was there, every though, emotion and memory. Her beautiful delicate heart shaped face with those big brown determined eye and those ever so pink lips. That amazing chestnut hair that was placed in the most perfect wave that was always a tiny bit unruly. Her amazing freesia and strawberry scent that sung like a chorus of angels. _EDWARD STOP NOW _I screamed at myself. _She_ is an impossibility, _she_ was a rarity, in over one hundred years I had searched the world and never discover anything like her. But she was a _nightmare_ to me, she is killing me from the inside out slowly. _I hate her_. But at the same time _I need her_.

I had to get out of the house, I had to quench the thirst that she forced to flame through my throat. I smashed through the window of my room and as my feet hit the ground I began to run. I ran as hard as my body would let me until I found a mountain lion to wrestle. He was strong but I was stronger, he was like a twig I could snap with my finger. I couldn't keep my mind from spinning pictures of the beautiful face of my torturer, so I let my senses take over. I could feel the air rush around me as I ran. I just ran, I wasn't sure of where I was going but I was just going. The feeling cleared my mind in an instant, I was _free_ at this very moment. All I had to do was run to escape and I would run until she was gone.

**ALICE POV**

I had finally escaped him; finally escape his mind reading powers, now all that was left was my husband, the beach and my visions. Bella was coping well, she had finally got some sleep, I know she wasn't great but she wasn't going to do anything unrationed when I was gone.Jasper was taking good care of me, he had made sure that Esme had everything exactly the same as we did on our honeymoon so it brought back many happy memories. He knew that I wasn't going to stop looking for Bella that he knew wouldn't stop, he understood me to well. He was making it easy for me to relax so I could connect with her easily and not worry about Edward.

When we decided it was time to get up this morning Jasper handed me a card and ran off. I knew that I could have just tracked him but playing his little game was way too much fun. The note read "Go have breakfast and come back when you're finished." I had a shower and got changed into my favourite summer dress and ran off bare foot into the jungle on the island. Once I had found a jaguar and leopard I returned home to meet my husband on the front steps well more or less my husband, it was another note from him. "Close your eyes and follow your nose." Once I read the note I could smell the jasmine that was coating the air, it was so perfect and soft; I closed my eyes and walked forward into the house. When I was in the lounge room two arms wrapped around my waist and I leant back in Jaspers arms. He had our wedding dance song playing and he turned me around and started waltzing with me. Jasper had recreated our wedding perfectly. I was in heaven, well as close as I would ever get to it.

Then the entire picture around me changed. I was standing in the forest outside of the school and Bella was just exiting her car and running off the class, she was late. Everything was fine, well it looked it. But I was so drawn into this vision that something bad was going to happen, I knew it had to. Then I could smell him, he was running at top speeds and he had no idea where he was going. Edward was about to run straight into Bella's path, if he did there was no way she would survive. I began screaming, screaming at Bella to run in the opposite direction and run for her life, screaming at Edward telling him to wake up and go home. Neither one of them could hear me but Jasper could. He shook me wildly out of the vision but just before he did I saw exactly how fragile Bella's life was. "Alice, ALICE" he shouted. I began to shake as I realized what was about to happen. "I need a phone I need to call Edward, he is going to kill her!" I screamed at the top of my lungs. Jasper had already placed the phone in my hands and I pressed the speed dial praying he had his phone, if he didn't the next call I would make would be Carlisle to tell him to pack. As the phone rang it felt like my heart began to pound out of my chest again. The phone just rang, and rang.

**Sorry to leave it on a cliff hanger, will Edward get the phone call or will Carlisle have a body to clean up? Please review, tell me what you think?**


	5. Blissful Ignorance A, C, E and B POV

**Summary: Isabella Swan is a sixteen year old girl who is not coping with the new marriage of her mother. Never having a father meant she became so close to her mother, now she feels as though her mother has died and she is grieving for her. Because of the turn of her life Bella has become an introvert and is verging on depression. Bella's life is spiralling out of control and she can't save herself. Bella becomes worse and her life is in danger when she is found by Dr. Carlisle Cullen. He takes her home and patches her up where she fatefully meets Edward. Is Edward the answer to Bella's prayers? Can he save Bella from herself?**

_**Beyond Brokenness**_

**Chapter Five – Blissful Ignorance**

**APOV**

"He isn't picking up Jasper!" I screamed in absolute pain and anger. "I am too late, I have let Bella die! I should have been there I was supposed to save her!" I wailed as Jasper held me to his body trying to stop my irrational behaviour. I hadn't given up the phone was still ringing. Maybe just maybe there was a chance. I pushed Jasper away and started running outside to the boat. The phone continued to ring, just ring! "Jasper call Carlisle." I called back to him. I wasn't going to hang up from Edward just in case there was a miracle he would pick up; But Carlisle needed to know. The phone kept on ringing. I let myself for a split second go to the vision again. Nothing had changed; I was too late, too late to save her, too late to save him. Ring, Ring, Ring, Ring_, Ring, Ring, Ring, Ring RING, RING,_ _**RING, RING**_!

**EPOV**

I was running, just running. I must have covered over one hundred miles at least with my speed, it felt so good. I was just free, nothing could have stopped my freedom at this point, and nothing could curve my mood. RING RING, _RING RING_. Okay one thing could change my freedom, stupid phone why did it have to ring now. I continued running, not being bothered to check it. RING RING, _RING RING_. Damn it won't shut up! Why did someone have to call me I had only just stopped thinking! RING RING, _RING RING_. I pulled my phone out of my pocket and checked the caller ID, _Alice_. What would she want? Maybe she is ringing to say sorry, meh it could wait. I kept on running losing myself to my senses again. RING RING, _RING RING_. I was not going to pick it up; I was not going to be distracted. RING RING, _RING RING_. Fine I yelled at nothing, I pulled my phone out of my pocket again and selected talk. "WHAT ALICE?" I yelled in an angry tone hoping she would get my message; I didn't stop running, not wanting to lose my flow. "EDWARD STOP!" Alice wailed in fear over the phone.

I stopped at that very instance; I had never heard Alice so scared and worried. I was shocked, absolutely shocked. "EDWARD YOU NEED TO STOP RIGHT NOW!"  
"Alice calm down, what happened?"  
"EDWARD LOOK AROUND YOU!" She screamed as if I was stupid. I looked around my surroundings and then it hit me. I had run straight to the school, straight into danger. _Straight to Bella_. Suddenly everything around me all came together to make a defining silence. The phone slipped out of my fingers and my whole being froze. She was over there, I could see her through the bushes, and she was getting out of her old truck soaking wet from the rain that had begun to fall like missiles. Her chestnut hair dangled clumsily down her face and her brown eyes were so deep. Her cheeks were the most amazing rose and her lips were just so red. My eyes went from her face to her neck and I could see her vein in her neck, the blood was pumping quickly as she began to run to the shelter.

My frozen body then began to move, my feet started dragging me towards the most delicious girl in the entire world. She was only meters away, all I had to do was run for a second and then she would be mine. I was in a trace and she was mine to take. "EDWARD ANTHONY MASEN CULLEN! IF YOU TOUCH HER SO HELP ME I WILL TEAR YOU LIMB FROM LIMB!" Alice's voice screamed with such anger and determination, she totally snapped me out of it. But now I had to consciously choose, run away from the most amazing blood of my life and save her life, or satisfy my undying thirst and face my sister later? My body was screaming too her but my heart was begging me to run away. She was perfect and not just for her blood, she didn't deserve to die because of my selfish monster self. But once she was gone so were all my problems, I would have the perfect blood on my lips and running down my throat, nothing could compare to that moment.

I didn't know what to do my whole body shook in anticipation of her blood, but my mind and heart was wanting to prepare me to run straight back home and lock myself in the basement. Then my decision was made for me, Bella looked straight at me unknowingly and a drop of my venom left my lips. _She would be mine_! I began to walk over to her, I wouldn't do it fast I would draw it out, saver every moment. Finally I would be _free from her_.

**APOV**

"EDWARD ANTHONY MASEN CULLEN! IF YOU TOUCH HER SO HELP ME I WILL TEAR YOU LIMB FROM LIMB!" I screamed down the phone to my brother. The vision in my mind changed, Edward hadn't decided what to do, I could see his decisions and to be honest I didn't know if I could have picked if I was him. Then I heard a twig break under his foot and a drop other then rain hit the floor of the forest. Then the new vision came across my mind. "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" I cried. Edward was going to kill her, I couldn't stop him, and I failed. "Alice! Carlisle is on the phone!" Jasper ran towards me with the phone. Jasper my knight in shining armour brought me my final chance at saving her.

"CARLISLE! YOU NEED TO RUN TO THE SCHOOL NOW AND STOP EDWARD HE IS GOING TO KILL BELLA!" I wailed I could hear his phone hitting the floor in the hospital as he ran at top speeds to the school. All I could do I had done; now I painfully had to wait. Jasper held me as I collapsed on the ground. "Alice, please don't lose yourself to this, I love you my Alice." I heard his words but I couldn't not, Bella was supposed to become my best friend, she was going to be closer than a sister to me and I was meant to protect her and I couldn't. I slipped into the visions that were trying to get through to me.

I could see Bella walking to class and then being greeted by the handsome Edward, she was blissfully unaware of what he was going to do to her. He was going to lead her into the forest and to the meadow. He was going to kill her slowly and I would have to witness it all. It was done; there was no way Bella could be saved. I let my head fall backwards and I let out a blood curling scream and Jasper could see and feel what had occurred just from reaction. He held me and I just screamed, screamed for myself, screamed for Bella and screamed for Edward he didn't know how much he would regret this, it would kill him.

**CPOV**

Ring, ring

_Ring, ring_

_**Ring, ring**_

**RING, RING**

My phone had been ringing all day with different calls and now I had finally just been able to stop. Who could be calling now? I reached down into my pocket and pulled out my silver phone. Jasper? Why would he be calling me? He was on the island with Alice? "Hello Jasper, how are you my son?" I asked a tiny bit worried, he never would call me. "Carlisle, I don't know what is going on? Alice is going crazy, something happened she begged me to call you, here she is." Jasper's voice was so worried I couldn't believe what was going. Something bad was happening to my daughter. I could hear him running the phone to her and handing it over. "Alice, darling what is going on?"  
"CARLISLE! YOU NEED TO RUN TO THE SCHOOL NOW AND STOP EDWARD HE IS GOING TO KILL BELLA!" Alice's voice screamed over the phone, she was so scared and worried, no wonder Jasper was afraid. Then it clicked, EDWARD IS GOING TO KILL BELLA. I dropped the phone and jumped out the window of my office and ran at my fastest speed to the school.

I couldn't believe it had come to this, how on earth did Edward get to the school? He knew Bella would be there. RUN! I screamed at myself, Bella needed to be saved and obviously because Alice had contacted me I was the only one capable. I should have let Alice go to her, Bella means so much to her and it is evident now, Bella was not just another person, Bella was Bella. I continued to run, running faster then I had ever before in my life. The scent of the school was becoming close and I could almost see it through the trees. Then I caught Edwards scent and most importantly his venom.

I slowed down not wanting to lose the scents around me. Then I saw it Edward was right behind Bella walking silently just waiting to approach her and catch his prey. Alice was right; Edward was going to kill Bella. Seeing her picture and seeing her now brought everything to life. Bella was a real breathing person and Alice made me promise to take care of her if anything happened to her. I had never seen Edward so tensed and vampiric. He wasn't Edward Cullen the son that I had raised and loved, he was Edward the sadistic misogynistic vampire.

I stopped thinking and acted, I ran straight for Edward and he only just caught my thoughts just as I hit him, knowing if I fully crashed into him Bella would hear a massive crash, I took Edward on from the side. By the time the crash hit Bella's ears I had Edward in the thick of the forest. He was ravenous, he tried to force me down, but somehow I managed to be stronger than him. As I held him down I looked back through the trees to Bella. She had turned around and was looking at the rainy sky. "Oh great a storm, just smile and bare it Bella, only two more years left." I heard her say to herself, she was a true character, and I know why Alice loves her so. At least she was blissfully ignorant to what almost happened. She began to run off to class thankfully getting her far away from here.

Edward was seething and absolutely out of control, he blood drove him over the edge. Just as I was beginning to lose my hold of him Emmett, Rosile and Esme had all come, Jasper must have called them. Emmett picked Edward up in a tight hold and Rose supported him. Esme helped me as I almost collapsed from the over exhaust of emotions, "Jasper called and told us we would be needed here, but nothing else, what happened?" Esme asked worried and shocked, she needed an answer, an answer I wasn't sure about. "I don't know, let's just get home first." I said as we continued to walk back home.

**APOV**

I was still screaming in Jaspers arms when his phone rang. He didn't want to pick it up because he didn't want to let go of me, but he did because he didn't know what else to do with me. "Hello?" Jasper asked into the phone. I felt his body tense then release, he sighed and then passed the phone to me, he seemed sad. Bella was dead, she actually was, I solemnly took the phone knowing it would be Carlisle tell me the worst. "Hello" I murmured into the phone. "Alice, darling," I was Esme, my mummy. "Mommy," I cried as best as I could into the phone. "Alice darling, Carlisle saved Bella! She is ok; she is blissfully ignorant to the entire situation." I heaved a sigh of relief and then Carlisle stole the phone he sounded totally worn out. "Alice, you saved Bella, you saved Edward too!" If I could have blushed I would have. "Carlisle how is he?" I asked knowing out of all of us he would be the worst. "He has locked himself in the basement and he won't come out. I think you need to come home." I didn't know what over took me then but it had never happened to me before. I was absolutely angry. "I am not coming home for Edward! I should rip him limb from limb! He tried to kill my Bella! He won't let me see her and he drove me out of my own home then he tries to kill her! If I come home to see him it will be to smash his head in!" I screamed over the phone. Before I could say anymore Jasper had stolen the phone. I couldn't believe what had come over me.

I got up from Jasper and ran into the forest, I hated Edward for what he did to my Bella, she was mine and he tried to take her away from me. But I was becoming him by acting this way; I was becoming a vampiric monster. I stopped flat in my tracks and curled into a ball. "Alice!" Jasper yelled. He could feel all my emotions were going into overload. "Alice darling, don't feel ashamed about your anger, Carlisle totally understands and most of all I do. Don't run away my sweet; I will take care of you!" Jasper picked me up and filled me with love and calm. He carried me back to the house and sat me down with my favourite movie. He let me just hold him and get over the complete shock of the day. I let my mind slip to Bella, she was totally fine, sitting in her classroom reading her creative writing book. Everything was normal; she was blissfully ignorant, thank God for that! She is ok, that is all that counts Edward can't touch her there. I looked down at what she had written. "As the world around me grows older my heart just grows colder." WHAT HOW DID SHE HAVE EDWARDS WRITING IN HER BOOK! NOW I WAS PISSED!

**BPOV**

The rain fell like tear drops from heaven as I parked my car in the lot of the school. I really didn't want to get out of my warm car but I was already late for school and I had skipped my last two classes on Friday so I am probably not on the greatest first impression with my school, oh well. I got out of my truck ungracefully but that was my clumsiness showing its ugly face again and slowly made my way up to class. The walk wasn't long but with the rain and my lack of enthusiasm is became the longest walk of my life. The car pack was right next to a massive forest and it was really scaring me, I heard a twig break up there was absolutely nothing there. Then it felt like something was following me. I felt really unsafe and unprotected; I wanted to run to class. Just as I was about to start the sprint for my life I heard this massive crash like thunder behind me. "Oh great a storm, just smile and bare it Bella, only two more years left." I reassured myself. I was really hating forks, well not really Forks but what seemed to be happening to me in Forks. I began to sprint to class as the final bell rung for the morning class.

As I finally reached the door of my classroom I was greeted with a scowl from my teacher. He wasn't happy with my late arrival, but thankfully I could use the I am new and I don't know where I was going excuse. It worked and I found my place at the back of the classroom hiding from my other class mates. I liked them I just didn't want to really connect with anyone right now; I needed to find myself before I could expect to find friends. I didn't like morning classes they were a waste of my time, at least I had creative writing after this. I loved being able to read all the other entries in the book. They would always be the highlight of my day. Ok so I was being a little melodramatic, I didn't hate forks and I liked school and I did have friends, I was just having a weird mood and all I wanted to do was bury myself in creative writing, it was such a release.

As the bell rang I almost jumped out of my seat to get to class, but like the bad day I was having Mr Birdie needed to see me. "Bella it came to my attention you were absent the last two periods on Friday which was your first day, where were you?"  
"I was up in the library reading, I lost track of time." I thought honesty would be my best option at this point. "Do not think because you are a new student you will get away with skipping school. You will be on detention this afternoon until five." Mr Birdie commanded. I nodded and accepted my punishment. Today was becoming the worst of my life besides the wedding.

I ran to creative writing and was so happy to find a seat next to Angela, I really liked her she was understanding of who I was at this stage of life. "Hey Bella I missed you on Friday afternoon,"  
"Yeah I lost track of time in the library,"  
"What were you reading?" Angela totally knew me already I thought.  
"Romeo and Juliet," I admitted sheepishly.  
"I took you for a classics girl; let me guess you are also reading Worthing heights?" I nodded as I sat down beside her and we both laughed. "I am reading them both as well," Angela admitted, we both laughed again at each other. When Mrs Maud got the class to order she instructed us to write about the colours we see each day and how we interoperate them into our moods. I flicked through the pages of my book when I stumbled across one page with just one line. "As the world around me grows older my heart just grows colder." My mystery man had done it again; he seemed to know all the best things to go with how I was feeling. I wish I could meet him, to find out what makes him tick. One day I hope I will, one day. For now I would just have to read his thoughts and be intrigued even more. My day was beginning to get better.

**THIS IS A LONG UPDATE BECAUSE I AM GOING AWAY FOR A HOLIDAY SO ENJOY! I WILL UPDATE IN ONE WEEK! PLEASE REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK!**


	6. Punishment A, B, J and C POV

**Summary: Isabella Swan is a sixteen year old girl who is not coping with the new marriage of her mother. Never having a father meant she became so close to her mother, now she feels as though her mother has died and she is grieving for her. Because of the turn of her life Bella has become an introvert and is verging on depression. Bella's life is spiralling out of control and she can't save herself. Bella becomes worse and her life is in danger when she is found by Dr. Carlisle Cullen. He takes her home and patches her up where she fatefully meets Edward. Is Edward the answer to Bella's prayers? Can he save Bella from herself?**

_**Beyond Brokenness**_

**Chapter Six – Punishment**

**APOV**

"**Alice my dear calm down, you cannot go too wild, we are on a plane." **Jasper whispered into my ear. I was absolutely seething; Edward was getting close to my Bella without even realizing it. He almost killed her and now she is reading his most intimate thoughts and from the look on her face she loved them. He didn't want her, he left her, and he won't let me near her, so why should he be the one whose thoughts she is reading. "Alice I can feel all that you're a feeling so you cannot hide it by just not saying a word." Jasper whispered again. "But at least I am not the out of control one anymore." Jasper sniggered. I loved my husband, but what Edward had done was not right and I would make him pay. By the time I am done, Edward will never want to come out of the basement for his own protection. I was going to take him to the seven rings of hell and there are never any survivors. "Alice calm down now!" Jasper ordered harshly, he touch my hand and an incredible wave of calm swept like an ocean over me. "Jasper, I hate when you do that!"  
"My dear if I didn't you would break that arm rest; you have already dented it with your fingers." I looked down and sure enough the arm rest I was gripping onto had gained five finger marks. "Close your eyes and go to Bella at least that will keep you preoccupied and give me a break. Seesh girls are so emotionally melodramatic!" Jasper suggesting smiling ear to ear, he made me smile with his sense of humour. I close my eyes in search of Bella, my Bella, she was my sister, almost, and I would protect her and be there for her not him!

**BPOV**

**The cold air swept around me like spider entangling it's pray in a web** as I walked with Angela into the Lunch room. "So Bella, ready to have your first lessons of sport and chemistry?" Angela asked in a teasing tone, she was a good friend, but she would always bring up the exact thoughts I was trying to forget. "Well, let's just say I am glad that I have lunch right now,"  
"Even if it is with Mike Newton?"  
"Shut up!" I replied sarcastically. I didn't like my afternoon classes; but I didn't like the idea of having lunch with Mike either, he made me the centre of attention and I don't like attention. It was annoying because everybody was analysing everything I did, I preferred being the girl that was there but unnoticed; but of cause I could never be that girl could I? "Bella!" Mike called from across the room, within a second every eye was on me, _perfect_! I grabbed a sandwich off the buffet of cafeteria food and walked over to the waiting table of pubescent teens. "So you skipped on your first day of school, nice." Jessica commented sarcastically as I dropped my bag on the ground. "Yeah, I did, I found school too boring that day and the company from some, was well, infuriatingly dreary." I replied making sure I made eye contact with her trying to state my point, I didn't mean to be totally cold but I didn't like the way she treated me and the people she called friends. "So, how was everybody's weekend?" Angela asked trying to lighten the mood; she looked at me sympathetically knowing exactly how my weekend was. I just looked at the sandwich below me and began to pick at the bread. "So Bella how was your weekend?" Mike asked as the whole table went silent. "My weekend was great; I was able to finish moving in fully." I smiled, trying to be normal as the attention shifted off me to the next person who was asked. I never really liked lying but I was good enough at it that everybody would just believe it and think no different.

While everybody was in a deep conversation about a trip to some place called La Push, I tried to make a silent unnoticed exit, but of cause Mike Newton wanted the opposite. "Bella, where are you going? Trying to skip again?" Mike asked as Jessica started to snigger under her breath. "Actually I was heading off to sport to get changed and be ready." I replied honestly, sport was better than being stuck in the same room as Mike. "Well I'll go with you," Mike suggested getting up to go with me. "Actually I was going to go alone, I am sorry, I just need some time by myself." I did need some time to myself though I had spent the last weekend by myself. "Ok, that's fine, hey; do you want to come to La Push?" He asked trying to hide his hurt from my rejection, I didn't want to hurt him but I didn't want to lead him on looked around the table until my eyes met Angela's she was nodding and mouthing the words yes. "Sure, sure. I'll come."  
"Awesome I'll pick you up at your place around eight on Saturday." Mike quickly volunteered I just nodded and picked my bag off the floor. I walked past Angela who caught my hand and made me look at her. She didn't have to say it, but I knew she was saying it will be ok and to just go with the flow. I didn't like the direction of the flow but it was easier to float then swim against the current.

I went out the door into the cold air of Forks to be greeted with another storm. I hurried across the yard to get to the massive sport auditorium but it didn't stop the rain from soaking me to the bone. I looked back into the lot and especially the forest; I could have sworn there was someone there. I continued into the dark dreary classroom if that is what you could call it. I went into the locker room and got changed into my short black short shorts and a gray singlet. I went out into the massive room and sat down in the bleachers and read Alice in wonderland. The dark room was hunting but it didn't bother me, I just read and that was all I did, I didn't like sport and I wasn't any good at it, but I was at least here this lesson.

As I was just meeting the caterpillar, I was startled by someone turning all the lights on. I felt like a vampire, because I had to protect my eyes from the light, they were just so used to the dark. "You must be Isabella Swan?" A loud booming voice asked from the bleachers. "Actually I prefer Bella." I sheepishly replied.  
"Well each to their own, Isabella." The voice boomed back. "So what are you doing in my gym? Especially when you think you have the right to skip my class, on your first day?" He asked in a menacing tone as he came into the light. I had no answer, for once someone had me stumped. If I didn't talk it was most of the time because I chose to, I liked playing the shy girl, but most of the time I had a comeback for everything. I let my eyes drift to my shoes and the figure came and stood above me. "You think you can make up for skipping by coming early before class do you?"  
"No sir,"  
"Explain yourself." He ordered and I couldn't, the only thing that popped into my head was. "I can't explain myself, sir, because I am not myself you see."  
"Alice in wonderland aye? So why were you in my classroom?"  
"I am sorry sir,"  
"That is not answering my question; it is also polite to look at someone when they are addressing you." I looked up and met the eyes of my sport teacher. "That is better, so why were you here?"  
"Because I needed some space," I answered honestly, this teacher meant business and I was already in enough trouble. "Well next time you decided to do that, either go to the library or," He took a breath and completely changed his tone of voice. "Come and ask me first please, I would normally give you detention but considering your already serving one this afternoon I will let it slide."  
"Thank you,"  
"But you have to set all this up as punishment." He handed me a massive bag with volley ball equipment inside. I went around and set it all up, but it took so much longer because my clumsiness decided to show its face again.

By the end of my sport lesson I was covered in bruises and I had hit eleven people in the head, including Mike Newton, he was pleased it gave him a chance to talk to me; I just wanted to go back to the corner of the room. As I finally made my escape the bell rung and everybody ran off to get the showers, unfortunately for me coach made me pack up too, so I ended up sitting in Chemistry all sweaty and dirty. I felt so awful and I just wanted to go home and shower. I sat in class staring at the clock the whole time, every tick took longer. By the time the final bell rang I thought I must have aged twenty years, but as I caught a glimpse of myself in the window, I found that I was the same age but looked so awful from all the sport.

I walked solemnly along the corridor toward the detention room, everybody looked at me and I could tell everybody knew. Why was everyone so nitpicky and judgemental at this school? "Bella!" I turned around to see the voice, it was Angela. "Hey Angela!" I replied trying to hide my shame about detention. "I am glad I caught you before you got in there. I brought you this, I though while you were in there you may as well do something you enjoy. Thank me later. See you tomorrow." She handed me a book and ran off to the car lot, I wiped the rain drop the cover and discovered my creative writing book. "Thanks Angela!" I called knowing she was truly my friend. I placed my bag outside and grabbed my book, pencil case and entered the room of boredom. I had to face my punishment, it was the only way I could escape it; but at least unlike all my other battles I didn't have to fight this one alone.

**JPOV**

**This was not good, I could feel it, and this was going to end badly, really badly**. Alice is so angry with Edward that not even my powers can keep her down. She has been seething the entire way, she isn't herself, but neither would I if the same thing had happened to me. We were driving on the outskirts of town and in a short couple of minutes my dear wife will unleash hell on my brother. I didn't know what to do, protect my wife or my brother? Alice was such a beautiful little pixie, Edward was like a lion. But Alice could hold her own and Edward has never seen her fight before, I didn't like this either way. "How long Jazz?" Alice asked through clenched teeth, she was so mad. Her anger radiated off her like hot lava and it scared even me. "Alice I will not take you home until you calm down." I didn't like using my harsh voice on my Alice but she has never acted this way before. I pushed another wave of calm over her and it was like she just threw it back, I tried again and this time I didn't hold back. Alice's body then became almost limp and she curled into a ball on the chair and just looked straight ahead. I knew the anger was still in her but if I could hold her like this just until she has spoken to Edward he might make it out alive.

As I turned into our garage I felt her anger spike but thankfully I kept it under control, she was going to be okay, maybe I was wrong. This wasn't going to be so bad. I parked the car and as I got out of my door I heard the garage door slam closed. "Crap no!" I bolted from the car and down to the basement. By the time I was down there Alice had Edward by the neck against the wall, "DON'T YOU DARE EVER TOUCH HER! I TOLD YOU TO RUN AND WHAT DID YOU DO? YOU WENT AFTER HER! YOU WON'T LET ME SEE HER BUT YOU YEAH YOU CAN GO AND PRACTACALLY KILL HER!" By the time Alice had finished that rant we were surrounded by our entire family. "Alice, let him go." Carlisle commanded in his strongest voice, I pushed all my energy onto her and tried to get her to calm down. "HE TRIED TO KILL MY BELLA!" She screamed. "I know, so does he, he locked himself up in here because of it, his guilt is punishment enough."  
"NO IT ISN'T!"  
"Alice please see reason."  
"HIS PUNISHMENT IS LIMITED, BUT ME I GET PUNISHED EVERYDAY, I SEE MY BELLA, BUT BECAUSE OF YOU I CAN'T HELP HER! I CAN'T BE THERE FOR HER! SHE HAS NO ONE AND IT IS YOUR ENTIRE FAULT." Alice was staring into the depths of Edward soul and his face was filled with pure agony. I could feel how ashamed and sad he was, he didn't mean to do what he did, but he realized he stopped Alice from helping Bella. "FOR WHAT YOU DID AND WILL DO TO HER I WILL NEVER FORGIVE YOU EDWARD!" Alice screamed and I knew she didn't mean it and at that point she realized it too.

Edward looked at her and spoke for the first time. "I am so _so_ sorry Alice," He admitted,  
"Bella is the one you will need to apologize to," Alice then crumbled to the ground, "Edward, you can do whatever you like with your life, I will not see Bella unless she is in a dire situation because you are my brother and that is what you wish, but I will not be a monster like you have become. You almost shed blood of an innocent girl and you know what, you have to live with that. I will not be a monster like you." Alice began to cry the only way a vampire knew how. "I am sorry I don't know what got into me. Edward I forgive you, but that doesn't mean I have to speak to you." Alice cried. I knelt beside her and picked her up and carried her to our room.

When I laid her down on the bed she just curled up and continued to cry, she hated the fact she had gotten so mad, the whole family knew it, but she was right, Edward had become a monster and he had almost shed innocent blood, but did that mean he could change? Carlisle didn't know what to do; one girl was tearing two of the closest friends in this family apart. Why was she so important to both of them? No one had the answers here, only they did and Edward was in complete anguish in the basement, Alice was an absolute mess and Bella was a human girl caught up in a vampire world that she didn't even know existed.

**EPOV**

**The darkness of the basement surrounded me like the darkness in my heart. **I had hurt my sister beyond belief and to the point where she was actually angry, what had I done? I had become a monster, I let her blood take over who I was, and I got caught up in that moment and almost killed her. I could never see her; I couldn't risk her life ever again. She was worth more and so was my sister. I loved her and my family and look what I had done to them. Carlisle cannot comprehend what to do with us and Jasper is beyond it. I was truly a monster. I had become the only thing I fought not to become! It was my fault I had destroyed it all! I let my body slide down the wall to the floor. I was a vampire, not a Cullen. I hit my head on the wall and cause a massive crack to form, "It isn't my fault I became this way," I cried out hoping somehow I could find an answer. Then it came to me like it had before, "it is the fault of that Bella!" She was not going to destroy me, I would keep her away. I would protect myself.

**APOV  
Anger had surrounded and suffocated me. **I cannot believe what I had done. Edward was my brother and I had almost torn his head off. I couldn't bare the thought of my family breaking up but I couldn't bare the thought of Bella being dead either. Jasper my poor Jasper was going through so much too, I was hurting my family. If I stayed and did nothing I would just as much as a monster as Edward. I needed to apologize and make things right. He was my best friend. Bella would be my best friend, but for now I just had to be her guardian angel. No Edward was wrong! He had to be. Oh I don't know, what am I supposed to do? Act like nothing happened? Never speak to him again and punish him for life? I just sat on the bed and stared off into space as I tried to discover an answer in the world of brokenness that surrounded me.

**CPOV  
What can one do when two of the people you love the most are torn apart by someone they both love?** Alice loves Bella like a sister and she holds her so close and Edward well for now he loves Bella as the most amazing meal he could ever have. Edward and Alice were hurting the most and they were beside themselves. Edward couldn't believe he had become a monster and Alice couldn't believe that she had actually become angry. They both loved each other as brother and sister and were closer than any of my other children but Bella had caused a rift. Alice wants her and Edward cannot want her. They needed to grow up and be adults about the situation both of them were older then seventy years old so they should know how to act. I sat down next to my wife on the couch as I prayed that by some miracle they could find a half way point. I don't think my son could ever forgive himself and Alice seems she could never forgive Edward. What could I do? Maybe it is not what I could do but what someone else could do? What if that person was the one who was tearing them apart?

**Thank you to all those people that have reviewed my story! I am glad you are enjoying it! Sorry I haven't update I was on holidays therefore surprisingly no internet! I will update again soon! Please review and tell me what you think! Should Edward spend the rest of eternity wallowing in self pity? Can Alice find a way to Bella without hurting her family? Is Bella the answer or are the Cullen's the answer Bella needs?**


	7. When It All Falls Apart B, A and C POV

**Summary: Isabella Swan is a sixteen year old girl who is not coping with the new marriage of her mother. Never having a father meant she became so close to her mother, now she feels as though her mother has died and she is grieving for her. Because of the turn of her life Bella has become an introvert and is verging on depression. Bella's life is spiralling out of control and she can't save herself. Bella becomes worse and her life is in danger when she is found by Dr. Carlisle Cullen. He takes her home and patches her up where she fatefully meets Edward. Is Edward the answer to Bella's prayers? Can he save Bella from herself?**

_**Beyond Brokenness**_

**Chapter Seven – When It All Falls Apart**

**BPOV**

**The walls that I was forced to be inside of began to close in around me, threatening to crush me** as the clock ticked closer and closer to five o'clock in the afternoon. I hated detention; it was such a waste of time, just like sport. I read one of the entries of the intriguing writer that filled my book but I didn't have the heart to continue, I needed to save them, I would need them considering my step father would go ballistic. I am always an amazing student but Phil had made it clear that any detentions and I would be grounded for a month. Phil was really strict and I wasn't used to that, he turned me into a child. Even though inside I was slowly falling apart I would just smile and accept his constant lectures and criticism. That kept my mother happy and I only had another two years of school so how hard could it be.

I slowly let my head fall to the desk and close my eyes hoping I could sleep for the rest of the torture, but following Murphy's Law just as I finally got comfortable. "Miss Swan, you are free to go." Mr Birdie stated from the front of the room; he sounded more like a prison guard instead of a teacher. I grabbed my books and slowly stumbled out of the room, because of my almost sleep I was clumsier the usual. When I got to my truck I inspected my body and I at least had eight bruises about to form. I slowly jammed my keys in the ignition and brought my old truck to life, I didn't feel like going home so instead of going right home I drove to the healthiest place on earth; Mc Donald's.

As I sat in the small restaurant eating a burger and fries knowing that my fate that awaited me at home was not going to be pretty. As I shoved the last fry into my mouth I grabbed the bag a shoved it into the bin. I opened the door and walked out without looking. "Woah, you should look where you're going." The tall boy exclaimed as I walked into him. "Oh my gosh I am so sorry,"  
"Chill, it's okay, I was just messing with you, I am Jacob." The blush that covered my face would have been crimson. "I'm Bella,"  
"Well Bella I would make up for scaring you with a Cola but it looks like you're going."  
"I am and even if I was staying I would have to pass."  
"Awe why?" Jacob asked with puppy dog eyes, I didn't know what to say. "Um, I don't date guys younger than me." The boy that stood in front of me looked around 14, his hair was rich black velvet and his skin was a russet brown. "Who said I was younger then you?"  
"Well you look it at least, anyway I have to go."  
" Sure sure, when will I see you again?"  
"Never," I murmured under my breath hoping he didn't hear it; I walked out from in front of him to my truck.

As I drove the silent streets of Forks to my house I knew that nothing would be the same after tonight. Phil was always ripping into me with lectures and new rules and regulations, I couldn't take it. My mom would just stand there and do nothing; I had to fight for myself against and force I couldn't beat. A silent tear escape my eyes and I quickly wiped it away, I could show weakness, not now. As I pulled my car into the drive way I could see the silhouette of Phil in the window and as I turned the lights off he moved away. I slowly made my way to the door, as my hand grasped it my instinct for flight was screaming at me to run. I turned the door and as soon as my foot was over the threshold Phil spoke with a harsh tone. "Isabella, come into the lounge room, there is a lot to be discussed." I hadn't even seen them since they came home and Phil was already waiting to lecture me. I walked into the room with my head raised knowing as soon as it started it wouldn't leave the floor.

"Bella, where the hell have you been?" Phil asked in a very accusing tone, I didn't say a word and let my eyes drop to the floor. "The school called and told us you were on detention until five pm, it is seven," He continued, " On your first day at school you gained your first detention, this is a great way to show responsibility isn't it Bella, you are such a child and you have no respect. What have you done for this family, nothing? You haven't done a thing to accept me into this family and if you don't want to be a part of this family maybe you should go off to boarding school." I hated when Phil did this to me, my tolerance was slowly weakening. The truth was the Phil had it wrong, since he has been around I have cooked, cleaned and taken care of myself completely but Phil only chooses to see what he wants. I tried to fully accept Phil but how could I when he was constantly taking my mother away and I was left at home on my own. "What, to gutless to say a word?" Phil taunted me, I looked to my mother pleading for her to help me, but she turned away. I slowly raised my eyes to Phil, "I have had a big day, I think I should go to sleep."  
"You don't think! You are just a stupid little girl!" I couldn't take it Phil was pushing me so far. "Who do you think you are? My father? You're not! I have done heaps since you have forced you way into our lives!"  
"Who do you think you are?"  
"Who do you think you are? I am Isabella Swan! That is my mother and because of your control and possessiveness she won't even help me!"  
"Maybe because you aren't worth helping! GET TO YOUR ROOM! You are grounded for a month!"  
"Mom, please, come on, help me." I begged as internally I crumbled. Phil stared at her and she looked at me with sympathy but didn't say a word. I grabbed my bag and ran to my room, to my sanctuary.

Once I had escaped them I let my heart cry out as I sobbed to myself. I couldn't take this all the time, they were always gone and I was alone, then they were here and I was on the receiving of pain and torture. Normally I was strong, I could hold onto myself, but tonight I just couldn't take it anymore. Everything in my life had fallen apart!

**APOV**

**It was like watching a Lamb getting slaughtered by a lion.** She was absolutely defenceless, but at the same time she had such strength. I saw Phil's decision and I was worried for the effect, now I was forced witness it and I hated it. Phil was a overcompensating for his height with control and possessiveness and Bella was the one who copped all of his anger. She tried to get away but he wouldn't let her. I could see it in her eyes, she was crumbling. She needed to fight back or if she wouldn't I would for her. _WOW your evil side is taking over_. "Who do you think you are? I am Isabella Swan! That is my mother and because of your control and possessiveness she won't even help me!" Finally Bella was fighting back; maybe she and Edward had swapped powers because she had seriously read my mind. Bella might actually be ok; she might not need my help tonight. "Maybe because you aren't worth helping! GET TO YOUR ROOM! You are grounded for a month!" I couldn't believe what I had just seen, Phil had crossed a line. I forgot completely about everything else apart from Bella. Her eyes, it was like she was just stabbed in the heart, her eyes hollowed and her mouth quivered. Bella was dying from this blow and she needed help. "Mom, please, come on, help me." She begged to her mother, she was so desperate, she knew her plea would go unheard but she wouldn't give up, she was so strong, but she was falling apart. Her mother did nothing and she ran.

I bolted for the door; I needed to get to her. She was falling apart and I wasn't going to let that happen. I know what happens when it all falls apart, Esme is a perfect example and for now Bella wasn't that close, she was so much stronger but I am not going to risk anything. "Alice don't!" Edward screamed as I reached the door. "Edward, you can't do this please, she needs me!"  
"Alice, you're my sister I need you!"  
"Edward, please she is in trouble!"  
"ALICE! She is complete torture to me, she is the reason I burn! You cannot go to her!"  
"Edward is you do this I will never talk to you ever again! Do you hear me!"  
"I would prefer you never talking to me again, than having to smell her one more time!"  
"EDWARD I HATE YOU!" I screamed as I fell to the floor, sobbing because he was going to stop me no matter what it took. "I won't go Edward are you happy? You have won ok? You don't care if you kill a girl on the fact that you might have to have a couple of ounces of self control!"  
"Alice it is so different for me, you have no idea,"  
"I have smelt her blood, Edward, and it is like every other blood."  
"Not for me, forget Bella, Alice," I slowly picked myself off the floor in front of my family and ran to my bedroom, I locked the door and screamed profanities through my head to Edward.

This is what happens when it all falls apart, family ties are broken along with hearts. My Bella is breaking, Edward is breaking and I am breaking, there are no answers. Maybe Edward was right, maybe I should forget her, she is strong and I know she can do it, but the question is can I? _Knock knock_. "Alice can I come in?" Edward meekly asked from the door, I nodded and he proceeded. "Alice I have heard all that you have been thinking,"  
"Go figure,"  
Edward smiled at my comment then continued. "I will make you a deal, I will not protest to you seeing Bella if she loses her strength with the battle she is fighting, but until then please just forget her. I have got Carlisle on major watch of her and he will tell you if anything goes on. Please this is killing me!"  
"Edward I am not talking to you and that was already the agreement in place. Just go," He turned and left. I knew Edward could not deal with Bella in any way shape or form, he hated her for it, I could see it in his eyes. I wanted to get away, just away, away from it all. "Jasper?" He poked his head in the door, "I am here my love," He walked over and wrapped his arms around me, "Let's go to Italy?"  
"Bags are already in the car," I said smiling at him knowing that we had only just been away and now we were going again. "How?"  
"We never unpacked." Jasper grabbed my hand and we made our way to our car.

**CPOV**

**When it all falls apart who is left to pick up the pieces**? The answer that question I couldn't answer myself. Jasper and Alice were going away again and as much as they assured me that it was for another honey moon, I know it was for an escape. They hadn't even been home for ten hours but they were barely gone for a day before the came home as well. Alice instructed me to watch after Bella, but how could I? If I protected her completely, Edward would be put at risk and in doing that putting Bella at risk. But if I didn't protect her at all she may end up in a situation alike to Esme's from what I heard. She had placed me between a rock and a hard place. Then along with Bella I also had Edward; Edward was through hell, it was only this morning he tried to kill Bella. Why didn't I have the answers?

"Carlisle my love lets go for a walk," Esme asked she came from the kitchen. She had been baking again, although the taste and smell of human food was repulsing Esme did it to relax. "Maybe I should go out for a walk be myself, I need to find some answers."  
"Carlisle I haven't left your side in over sixty years, what makes you think I will now?"  
"I am sorry my dearest, I just don't know what to do,"  
"Maybe that is the point of this, nobody knows what to do, maybe we all have to learn something from this. Edward needs self control, Alice needs to realized her boundaries and you my love need to learn not to blame yourself for everything."  
"I don't,"  
"Ok, let my rephrase, you need to let our children find their own answers, it is the only way that everybody will get a happy ending."  
"But what about Bella?"  
"Carlisle, you are a man so I wouldn't think you have picked up on this but Edward, as much as he loves Bella for her blood also loves her and in the girl who is Bella. He hasn't fully realized it yet but he will, that is why he is drawn to he so much."  
"Esme, that is crazy, how could he?"  
"Love is irrational, just you wait and see."

I sat absolutely gobsmacked as the words of my wife went back through my head, thank goodness Edward was hunting. But what if she was right? What if Edward did love Bella not just for her blood? But he wouldn't know he hasn't even spoken to her, but what if he did? Bella always seems to be the answer to everything, Alice needs her and Edward wants her, what if she needs us to? But how?

**BPOV**

**If my tears could have been captured they could have filled the oceans**. I drowned myself in my own sorrows, I couldn't take it, my family had been chopped and changed and no one but me noticed. My mother was my world, she was my gravity, she was my best friend, now I am just a thing to her, and an object she bought from a sperm bank! I felt completely betrayed and traded in. My mother had replaced me and now I was on my own. Everyone talks about starting a new chapter in life, this wasn't one of those occasions, this was a brand new book. My happy ending was supposed to come but now I get a series of unfortunate events!

I sat up on my bed and looked out into the night sky, it was pitch black and icy cold tears drops of rain fell, somehow whenever I cried it always rained and this was no exception. My life had to be worth more, but to whom? My mother obviously didn't want me anymore, the only person that did was me. I didn't want to fall but in all truth I was already falling, I was in a tail spin plummeting towards certain death. But I still had time, all I had to do was hold on, but how much longer could I take it? Today I lost one of my hands holding me up and I only had one hand left, was I strong enough?

I fell back on my bed trying to find some sort of escape in the world of my dreams, instead a montage of my mother and my life began to show, all our happy memories now tainted by Phil. I cried myself to sleep begging to God if he was somehow up there to come down and rescue me or send someone who could.

**Thank you for reading another chapter! Just so you know this is not a complete sad story! Bella will soon be turning the world of the Cullen's upside down! Please review so I know how you enjoying the story? If you have any ideas that you want to voice please feel free! Thank you so much!**


	8. A Matter Of Days Was All It Took

**Summary: Isabella Swan is a sixteen year old girl who is not coping with the new marriage of her mother. Never having a father meant she became so close to her mother, now she feels as though her mother has died and she is grieving for her. Because of the turn of her life Bella has become an introvert and is verging on depression. Bella's life is spiralling out of control and she can't save herself. Bella becomes worse and her life is in danger when she is found by Dr. Carlisle Cullen. He takes her home and patches her up where she fatefully meets Edward. Is Edward the answer to Bella's prayers? Can he save Bella from herself?**

_**Beyond Brokenness**_

**Chapter Eight – Matter of Days Was All It Took**

**BPOV**

**The world of my dreams turned into a vast ocean that I was drowning in, I was going under.** I screamed for breath but there was no relief, I pushed as hard as I could against the current but it forced me further and further down. I woke with a start and found myself sitting straight up in my bed. My cheeks and pillow were still very wet so I must have cried all through the night, I looked out my window to see that a beautiful sun was showing her face. I let my eyes adjust to the sudden influx of light as I slowly let myself wake up from the torturous dream. The events of the night before ran back through my head as I fell back on my bed hitting my head on my pillow. I didn't want to move, I just wanted my bed to consume me. Last night my heart was torn out and shattered, my mum wasn't going to help me so somehow I had to find the pieces and get out the super glue.

I slowly peeled myself out of bed and made my way to the bathroom. My face was read and it was obvious I had been crying, I looked at myself and the person who looked back wasn't me. I quickly got into the shower hoping by some miracle I could wash away the pain that was surrounding me. But as the hot water ran down my back all I could feel was a steaming hot burn. I rinsed the condition out and turned the water off. I wanted to lock myself in the bathroom and never come out, I opened the shower recess and wrapped myself in a towel. I wiped the steam off the mirror and looked to try and find myself. The person was me but I didn't know who I was, i didn't know what to do. I got into a pair of jeans and a long sleeve shirt and made my down to the kitchen.

As I quietly walked down the stairs to the kitchen I heard Phil talking to my mother. "I cannot believe Bella, how am I supposed to feel welcome when she yells at me like last night? I came in here trying to be her father but all I get from her is rejection! I have done so much for this family and look at the thanks I get. She has no respect what so ever, She is an insolent naive child who will never amount to anything. You need to back me up Renee, you are to kind to her, she deserves a lot harsher punishment."  
"Ofcorse Phil, I understand, but Bella's life has gone through alot change with this. She just needs some time. Last night was the first night she ever talked back to you Phil and you have yelled at her many times, I think she has been doing a great job."  
"Sure Bella has gone through change but so have the rest of us. I yell at Bella because she lacks so much and she shouldn't have yelled back at me full stop. It doesn't change what i think of her. I think she should be sent off the boarding school because she doesn't belong here, the boarding school probably won't even take her, she doesn't belong anywhere."  
"Phil, don't be so harsh,"  
"Renee, it is her or me."  
"Well you know it is you Phil,"  
"Then back me up Renee!"  
"Ok, I do, would you like some breakfast?"

I tuned out as my heart began to break all over again except it felt like it was ripped out, pulled apart, burned and had the ashes danced on. My own mother didn't want me anymore, Phil was what she wanted, not the child i seemed to be. What had I done to deserve this? Since Phil came into our family I tried my best to accept him for the sake for my mother, but he never accepted me. He was always lecturing me and telling me how awful i was. Whenever he told me to do anything I would do it, I became the girl who was seen and not heard for them. I became a broken Bella for them before we even came to Forks, now what was I? I slowly made my way up to my bedroom and as soon as I knew the door was closed I fell to the floor. I curled myself into the fetal position and cried my heart out again. I hated what my life had become. I hadn't done anything wrong, I didn't choose this but I went with it anyway. My life was getting stolen away from me and I had no way to stop it.

I just laid there on the floor holding onto myself because it was all I had left. My heart was broken and tainted, my soul was dismayed and apparently who I was, was worthless so I just held onto the only things i had left, which wasn't much. "BELLA GET DOWN HERE!" Phil screamed at the top of his lungs, I didn't move, I couldn't move. "ISABELLA MARIE SWAN! IF YOU ARE NOT HERE IN FIVE SECONDS I WILL GROUND YOU FOR THREE MONTHS!" He continued to bellow, I tried to move but I couldn't do it. I heard massive stomps coming up the stairs and I knew that Phil was going to kill me metaphorically. He pounded on the door, "YOUR SUCH A GUTLESS WONDER AREN'T YOU! SUCH A COWARD HIDING BEHIND THAT DOOR! FINE IF YOU DON'T COME OUT THEN YOU CAN STAY IN THERE UNTIL YOU FULLY UNDERSTAND WHAT A DISGRACE YOU ARE!" I couldn't move, not even my heart could beat. Everything just froze over in front of me, it was like the earth stopped moving. It was the end of the world in my mind.

I just stayed there on the floor unmoving, I don't know what time it was but the sun had taken on a reddish pink colour, so I assume it was late afternoon. I hadn't moved all day, my heart was completely broken, no I was completely broken. There was nothing left of me, just a soulless body forced to stay on the earth. _Come on Bella pick yourself up, you are worth more_, the voice in my head tried to say again, most of today I just ignored it. What was the point of listening to a voice telling me I was something or someone when the person who is biologically programmed to love me thinks I am not worth anything? _Bella don't do this for anyone but yourself, pick yourself up._ The voice tried again, I couldn't there wasn't anything left to pick up. _Bella no one is going to fix you anymore, you need to fix yourself and you can_! The voice commanded once again, I don't know where the voice came from only that it sounded like me. _GOD DAMMINT IT BELLA YOU ARE SO MUCH STRONGER THEN THIS! FIX YOURSELF BECAUSE YOU ARE WORTH IT!_ The voice yelled, maybe it was the last of the girl named Bella begging to be healed, but how could you heal something that was broken so badly that nothing could help? _Please, please, listen to me, you need to get better, you can't fall like this, you promised yourself, please just try one more time_. The voice pleaded one last time, I closed my eyes trying to block out the voice but it only made it louder.

I opened my eyes again and slowly pushed myself off the floor. "Ok, one more time, I will fight for my life," I told myself as I used my bed to slowly stand up. I went over to my window and sat in my old rocking chair, looking out into the world around me. The lights of Forks were just beginning to come on and the sight was beautiful. The forest the surround the place was like a perfect frame. _How could the world around me look so beautiful and peaceful when my world was burning?_ I continued to look out, not really watching anything just looking. The starts began to come out and light up the sky like diamonds. The milky moon began to rise and the night was completely lit up with its eerie light. I let my chin rest on my knees as I curled up holding myself together again, I was going to try again and I wasn't going to give up for now. I let my eyes slowly fall shut and I went off to a peaceful place where I could be whole again for a couple of moments.

As I slowly opened my eyes on the new morning the was unfolding in front of my eyes, it was clean and beautiful. I got out of my rocking chair and made my way to the bathroom, I felt the biggest Déjà vu as I looked at myself in the mirror again. I didn't see the normal Bella I normally saw, I saw a broken girl who had been crying. I got into the shower again and washed away all the battle scars, it was only a matter of two days, two days was all it took to turn my world inside out completely, two days was all it took to kill my heart. When I looked in the mirror again I saw someone who was hurting but I know now I am going to fight. I put on my skinny jeans and a singlet top and jacket and headed down stairs. I wasn't going to let my mother and Phil bring me down today, not after what they had done to me yesterday.

I walked into the kitchen waiting to be confronted by Phil and another round of lectures but instead I was met with a letter. "Isabella, gone out for another holiday you are still grounded, be back in on Sunday. P and R" and with that one line they were gone. I was alone again, completely fully and entirely alone. Breakfast only made me feel like I was going to be sick so I packed my bag and I got myself ready for school and walked away from the house. No matter how much time it took that house would never be a home. I got into my car and sped towards school.

When I arrived I was met by Angela. "Hey Bella, how are you? Why weren't you here yesterday?" I knew if I wanted to fight and maybe win I would have to look like I was. "Hey Angela, I am great thank you, I was feeling really sick yesterday, I think I must have eaten something i shouldn't have." I smiled trying to hide any sign of sadness and pain. I could easily cover it up and it I did that would get my mind off it and give me a freedom at school. "Oh that's not good, come on let go meet up with the guys everyone missed you,"  
"Really?"  
"Yes, Bella, you are like a breath of fresh air around here." She wrapped her arm through mine and we walked over to the tables on the lawn. "Hey Bella!" Mike smiled as he called out to me, I smiled back, "Hey Mike, hey guys!" I was met with a chorus of greetings, I couldn't believe how easy I made it look covering up for what was truly going on. I sat down and everybody was talking over each other, it was the perfect time just to be quiet and let everything go over. The only problem when I let my world go quiet I started thinking again and when I was thinking my thoughts took me to placed I didn't want to go. "Bella? Where are you?" Angela asked.  
"In a world of her own," A husky rich voice commented as he came closer. "Hey Bella," I looked up and stared into two deep brown mahogany eyes, "Think you could escape me that easily?" I rolled my eyes and got up and went towards Angela. "What aren't you going to introduce me?" I didn't fully like Jacob he seemed a bit arrogant and egotistical, I huffed out a breath and gave him an exasperated look, "Everybody this is Jacob, Jacob this is everyone, happy?"  
"Ecstatic," He replied sarcastically  
"Great, now leave." I finished, turning around going with Angela towards our home room. "So you are just going to leave me?"  
"Good bye Jacob," I ended without turning around, I heard foot steps coming up behind be. Jacob grabbed my head and pulled me to the side, "Angela I'll meet you at class, let me deal with this dog myself,"  
"Dog? Oh that's nice, someone better call the burn department,"  
"Just get it over with, what do you want?"  
"I wanted to see you,"  
"Why? I ran into at a Mc Donald's store, big deal,"  
"Well it was for me," I rolled my eyes again and turned away, "What happened to you? You are acting cocky and like a spoiled brat, that is not who you are, so either you are doing it because of me or you were not the girl I thought you were,"  
"You thought wrong,"  
"So I am going to go with the first option, Bella what happened?"  
"What do you mean?"  
"Bella, although I haven't known you for a long time, I can tell something is up,"  
"How can you?"  
"Your eyes are definitely the doors to your soul and your eyes are broken and defeated, meet me here after school okay?" I couldn't believe my ears, he had no idea about who I am, "Just nod he whispered coming close to my ear. Unwillingly my head nodded and he walked off towards the lot.

I didn't know what was going on, I was sitting in class and Angela beside me was talking about hot amazing Jacob was and how lucky i was to be going out with him. "Whoa, whoa, whoa, hold on a second, rewind and freeze, I am not going out with Jacob, he is not even a friend, he is just buying me a coke because he owes me,"  
"Sure sure," I didn't really want to go out with Jacob did I? I don't know why I even agreed to it, he was some random guy i met. He could be some mass murder for all I know and why was I acting that way, oh my gosh I must be going insane from all of the issues of the last two days. I am not a cocky person and I am certainly not the kind of person to go and meet a guy I hardly know. What was going on? "Bella?" I raised my head to see Mr Birdie standing in front of me, "Could you repeat the question?"  
"Detention now Miss Swan," Oh no, Phil and mom are going to kill me again, I grabbed my bag and got the slip off Mr birdie, "I am sorry sir,"  
"Next time pay attention,"  
"Yes sir," I walked out of the classroom towards the detention room, my day was getting weirder and weirder.

**EPOV**

**It was like the world around me had become pitch black; there were no stars or a moon, just nothing black**. I sat at my piano trying to play something, just anything, but every time I touched the keys it went to this song, it was hard to explain, it began sad and slow but then it transitioned to this beautiful melody. I had composed it but I have no idea why and how. I just sat there my mind reeling with different thoughts and ideas, but they all came back to one person, Bella. Without Alice here I had no idea what was going on in her life. Alice called last night to say she wasn't good and to watch out for her more, she said she saw Bella crumbling. Though she was reassured that Bella was going to be ok. But what about me? I had no knowledge of anything to do with her, but why should I? I almost killed her because I was not strong enough. She was my absolute torture and i hated her for it, but there was something about her, she was different.

She wasn't like all the other girls I had seen before, but i still hated her for her blood and nothing could change that, nothing could make me get close to her. I bashed my hands down on the keys and slammed the lid shut. I stormed off into the woods hoping to clear my mind by running, but that took my memory back to that awful day four days ago. Four days, four days was all it took to turn my world upside down, four days to change everything. It was only a matter of small simple days, that was all it took. I went back into my bedroom and turned on some Debussy and sat down with Romeo and Juliet, I hated this book probably more than I hated Bella's blood but at least it got my mind away.

_Minutes turned to hours and hours turned to days and my life would always be the same_, I wrote on the side of the book, it was a bad habit but my thoughts always came out like this and I had to write them down. Carlisle hates me correcting all the history books in his study but he knows Jasper and I cannot help it, those historians got it oh so terribly wrong. I leaned back on the couch and let my head fall back against the rest, my mind went spinning again. Thinking about so many different things, but it all cantered around her, maybe I should go to Italy to see how she is going or maybe I should go to Spain to try and forget her. Decisions decisions.

**PLEASE REVIEW! I really want to know what you think and how you are enjoying my story so far!**


	9. Things That Go Fast E, R and B POV

**Summary: Isabella Swan is a sixteen year old girl who is not coping with the new marriage of her mother. Never having a father meant she became so close to her mother, now she feels as though her mother has died and she is grieving for her. Because of the turn of her life Bella has become an introvert and is verging on depression. Bella's life is spiralling out of control and she can't save herself. Bella becomes worse and her life is in danger when she is found by Dr. Carlisle Cullen. He takes her home and patches her up where she fatefully meets Edward. Is Edward the answer to Bella's prayers? Can he save Bella from herself?**

_**Beyond Brokenness**_

**Chapter Nine – Planes, Cars and Other Things That Go Fast**

**EPOV**

**The dark prospects that surrounded me were blown away**, as I grabbed my bag and ran at my fastest speed down stairs to my father. I had made my decision, I was going to Italy to find out more about this girl and why she tortured me so. "Carlisle?" I asked my father who was sitting on the couch with a pained look covering his features. His mind was in a placed filled with one person, Bella. She had enchanted everybody in my family, some for the good others for the bad. Carlisle was so torn apart with both Alice and I, he didn't know what to do, he thought both of us were being selfish about it, his thoughts always returned to 'What about Bella? She is the one left in the middle.' He raised his eyes and stared at me quickly diverting his thoughts to a completely different topic. "Good afternoon Son, What's on your mind?"  
"Bella,"  
"Indeed, Bella has made a large impact on all of us. How are you going son?"  
"Not so well, I don't know how to react, Bella is absolute torture to me, but at the same time she has something that draws me in."  
"Duh, smartie it is her Blood!" Emmett chimed in, in the most polite way possible, wow my sarcasm was getting out of hand. I shook my head at his comment and looked back at Carlisle, "I am going to Italy,"  
"No, you're not!" Emmett quickly replied,  
"Why the hell not?"  
"Alice asked us both to make sure you didn't go anywhere near Italy." Carlisle responded trying to defuse the heated conversation brewing. "But, why?" I asked before I thought, what a stupid question, I tried to kill Bella and I forced my own sister out of her house, oh yeah one would wonder why. Carlisle looked at me knowing I answered my own question.

My plan was hopeless, even if I got to Italy, Alice would not speak to me. I looked up for inspiration then back down with desperation, the temptation was too great to just go and see her and the greater temptation would present itself when I saw her, I had to get away. "I did have another option," I murmured to both of them. "I thought about travelling to Spain." We had some friends who lived there, it would be a nice change in environment too, well I suppose. "That's sounds like a better idea son, change of environment and you could drop in and see Fernando and Gabriela." I could nearly swear that Carlisle was the mind reader in this family sometimes. "Well how about some company brother, Rose and I were thinking about another honeymoon,"  
"Plus it would guarantee that you stayed away from Alice." Rose accused as she came in from the garage covered in oil. "We are not the stupid," She also tacked on the end.  
"I never implied you were, but I would prefer to go alone,"  
"Dream on wonder boy, you're stuck with us. Give me five minutes and we will meet you in your car." Rose finished, she and Emmett both ran up top their rooms.

My plan to divert and go through France to Italy wasn't going to work if I had two watchers, I had to lose them. "I'll see you on Sunday Carlisle,"  
"Edward, don't do anything you will regret,"  
"Never," I replied with a smirk on my face knowing I was going to exactly that. I ran down to the garage and waited three minutes, my family was off their guard for one minute and their thoughts said the same. I quickly opened the garage door and floored the car to go as fast as it could go. The SSC Ultimate Aero was the fastest car that has been produced and no matter how fast Emmett ran he wouldn't catch up after this distance. Thank goodness I had convinced Carlisle to register the car; the cops would have been on them on an instance after they continued to lose me. The closest airport Vancouver was thirty minutes at a normal pace and right now I could reach it in five minutes, but that was exactly where Rose and Em would go, my next best was the Seattle airport but that was to close. I followed the high way down to the last place they would think I would go, San Francisco. I parked the car in an abandoned garage three miles from the airport and ran as fast as I could at a human pace. "Act human," I yelled at myself. As I was walking I quickly sent my mind into overdrive trying to figure out where Alice and Jasper would be. I knew they were going to Italy but where?

I shuffled through my memories trying to figure out what could be in Italy, it would have to be somewhere special and definitely out of the way, Genoa. It was where Alice and Jasper went for their first honey moon; it was also the last place Alice went on holidays as a human. Genoa was also known for having a lot of overcast weather during this time of the year, it was the perfect place. They had to be there, anywhere else and they would have to close to Volterra and the Volturi. The only way to get there would be going through New York and France but that was better than going through Spain.

I made my way into the terminal and went to Air France, "Hello, can I please have a round ticket to Genoa, Italy?" I asked in the most charming voice I had, I knew that I had a certain effect on woman and it was obvious on this young girl. "We have a flight leaving in thirty minutes going through New York, France then ending in Genoa, we are also using Delta air?" I already knew all this but she didn't know that, "Sounds perfect," I replied, her eyes not wanting to leave me drifted to the screen where she began to bit her lip, "I am very sorry," She paused waiting for my name, I knew it was coming she wanted my name and number asap. Her name tag read Barbie, how ironic she looked like one and apparently she was a smart as one too. "Edward," I replied with a smile on my face which she believed was a kind one, is was more or less a form of a snigger, "What a nice name, well Edward I am very sorry but we don't actually have seats left in economy or business," I knew time was ticking, I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket. "Well are there any in first class, money is not an issue?" I replied knowing I sounded stuck up and cocky, the girl looked down again, "There is three seats left," I smiled and nodded, "Just one seat?" Her tone was nice but I could hear the double question in it, her mind also gave it all away, _please let him be single_ she beg herself, "Just one thank you," I reached into my pocket and grabbed my passport and cash and handed it to her, she quickly printed out the ticket and handed it to me. I smiled as I took it from her and left, she was deflated at my lack of interest in her but she wasn't my type. _You don't even know your type_ I accused myself.

I walked away from the ticket area and began to head for the customs department. I really didn't like the customs people; they always thought and assumed the worst. I walked over and joined the line behind a business man who was going back home after a conference. My phone rang again, I slipped my finger over the ignore button and turned the blasted thing off. Just before I walked into the scanning area I looked over to the doors one last time and Emmett and Rose were walking through the doors. Damn Alice, why did she have to see the future? Rose had the phone up to her ear and I could hear the conversation, Alice was leading them straight to me and as soon as she told them were I was I had two eyes burning holes inside of me. _Hurry please!_ I screamed in my head. I walked up through security and thankfully they let me go straight through, I obviously didn't look like I was going to kill someone today, though in my head there was two people behind me who I might have.

I had to find a way to lose them, my mind quickly went over the plans of the airport in my head, there was a bathroom that had two exits and the second exit went right to my terminal. I started off at the fastest humanly possible I could go, which wasn't very fast at all. I could hear Emmett's thoughts screaming behind me, he was only ten paces behind. I quickly got into the bathroom and went at my fastest way through. I was out before Emmett even got in. He checked every door until he realized I wasn't there. I loved my brother and he was a real protector but he wasn't very smart when it came to using his brain. I think he must have been dropped to many times as a baby. As Emmett reached the second exit I handed my ticket to the lady at the door and I was safely out of sight from my brother.

I found my way to my seat and got comfortable. There was no way they could catch me now, I would soon be with Alice and nothing could stop me from finding out what I needed to know. Maybe once I did this I could finally let Bella go, after this I could stop this torment of my family and everything can go back to normal, I hope. The plane took off and I was high in the sky surrounded by clouds , thank goodness today was a cloudy day and when I landed in New York it would be night so for now I would be safe from the sun, plus Genoa would be overcast so I was safe from the weather at least. The only danger I would encounter would be from the little pixie with attitude.

**RPOV**

**It has been document in history for thousands of years how the effect of one person can change a set of circumstances, beliefs or even a country,** this one person right now was Bella; she had even got to me. When Alice was leaving she told me all about her and what had happened and my heart uncharacteristically went out to her. I understood what it felt like to have a world where everything seemed perfect to turn upside down and it was what had happened to her; though she seemed to be handling it a whole lot better than I did. Alice also left me in charge of Edward; great was all I sarcastically thought. I went down to the garage and started tinkering on my Bugatti Veyron, it was the second fastest car in the world and the most expensive, but after I had finished with it I was going to make sure I topped Edwards Aero in speed and would probably be worth double its original price, but for now with its engine strewn across the floor the only thing it would beat would be a broken down Chevy.

Emmett came down and the look in his eyes said it all. "So I take it Alice asked the same thing of you that Jasper just asked of me?" I knew he was referring to Bella, "Yeah, she did. How do you feel about all of this?" I asked cautiously in case he didn't agree with my feelings, though I am almost positive he would. "I think Edward is being an absolute wanker about all of this. He needs to grow up and stop acting like a child." He blurted out without really thinking, but that was one thing I loved about my Emmett he would just let his true thoughts and feeling flow out with thinking over his responses. "How are you feeling?" He asked staring at me with those beautiful eyes that looked straight into my soul. "I think Edward is overacting like the drama king he is, he should just keep out of all of this." I replied drifting my eyes back to my car.

Emmett came down to sit beside me and started throwing the carburettor up into the air. His eyes never left my face and I know he was trying to look after me but for now all I wanted to do was keep my mind busy. Emmett continued to throw the carburettor up and down and I looked at him, "Do you have to do that?"  
"Yes," He replied with the cheekiest smirk covering his face. I leaned in closer to him as if going for a kiss Emmett leaned in expectant, but before he could think like always I grabbed the device and hit him on the head. "Scram before I kick your ass out of here," I replied as he mock rubbed his head. "Fine I know when I'm beat, plus there is movement above." I nodded in agreement; Edward was definitely on the move. Emmett got up and before I could say another word he was gone up to Carlisle. I slowly placed the carburettor back in it sport, grabbed a rag and walked up to the lounge room, not really wanting to get involved in the conversation that was occurring.

As I slowly and silently walked up the stairs I could hear the conversation between Edward and my family. "I thought about travelling to Spain." It was obviously his second option to Italy, from the sound of his voice he already asked to go there and was already turned down. "That's sounds like a better idea son, change of environment and you could drop in and see Fernando and Gabriela." Carlisle responded with an approving tone but Spain was way too close to Italy for my liking especially Genoa where Alice was. All Edward has to do was run across France and he would be there. "Well how about some company brother, Rose and I were thinking about another honeymoon," Emmett chimed in, he was probably thinking the same thing as I was, it was time for me to intervene. I had to keep Alice's promise, "Plus it would guarantee that you stayed away from Alice." I accused as I came in from the garage covered in oil I never liked not looking me best but hey what did I care right now all that mattered was Alice and in the long run Bella. "We are not the stupid," I tacked on knowing that Edwards plan was to go through France and we joining in would rein it.  
"I never implied you were, but I would prefer to go alone,"  
"Dream on wonder boy, you're stuck with us. Give me five minutes and we will meet you in your car." I finished, I wasn't going to let him get within five feet of Alice, if he was going to Spain then so were we apparently, anyway why wouldn't I want another honeymoon?

I ran up the stairs with Emmett and changed and packed as fast as we could. Emmett kept his ear near the door in case Edward tried any funny business. I didn't like the feeling that I had in the pit of my stomach, I knew Edward wasn't the type of guy to go down lightly, he was going to fight. It was exactly three minutes when I heard the Aero engine raw to life, _FUCK_, I thought as Emmett and I ran at our fastest speeds to the garage. There was a massive hole in the door and the splinters were just falling to the floor. "Emmett run now! I'll grab the bike!" Emmett was off and running, he didn't have a prayer of catching him but at least he could track him if I couldn't get a hold of Alice. Carlisle came to the door and the look on his face was heart breaking. "Carlisle, don't worry about Edward, he obviously needs to see Alice, I will make sure I am there for Alice, I will protect them both," I stated and my eyes locked with his and I made sure he knew I was promising. I put my leg over my Ducati Desmosedici RR and sped off in the direction of Edward.

I dialled Alice number as I pushed the bike up to around 200 miles an hour. Please pick up, I begged silently as I caught Emmett's sent along the road. Where would Edward go? He would go to the Vancouver airport, which was too close and way too easy. He wouldn't go to Seattle airport because that would be our next bet and he knew that, he would have to go to, "ROSE, Edwards coming here, he is going through the San Francisco airport," Alice quickly reported in over the phone.  
"I know Alice, Em and I are on our way to catch him, if we don't I'll see you shortly," I replied, Emmett was in sight and I pulled the phone away for a moment, "Emmett, JUMP ON!" I screamed as I was about to pass him. With one swift movement he was close behind me on the bike and taking the phone out of my hand. "Alice, I lost him, where is he now?"  
"He is just parking his Aero in a garage about three miles away from the airport."  
"We are ten minutes away, will we catch him?" I asked down the phone as Emmett brought it to my ear. "You will just catch him, for now." Alice replied over the phone. I pushed my head down and accelerated until the bike couldn't go any faster.

I skidded to a stop right outside of the departures terminal and jumped off the bike with Emmett in toe, he was giving Alice commentary of everything we did. We came through the doors and immediately we searched around trying to find a needle in a hay stack. I grabbed the phone, "Alice where is he?" I asked with certain urgency. "Going through the customs, hurry please," She begged, I locked eyes with Edward and I could see he was not going to give up. "Alice, we got him, I'll check in soon, stay put." I ordered down the phone, I shut it ending the call. "Emmett follow him and don't lose him!" I instructed as I headed towards the departures board. There was a flight to Genoa going through New York and France leaving in ten minutes.

I pushed my way through the line of Air France and stood in front of a girl named Barbie. "Hello, Barbie, I am going to give you three seconds to remember a guy who looked like this," I ordered with a tone of I am not going to deal with bull right now showing a picture of Edward I had in my wallet. She looked and I could see the light flash in front of her eyes. "That's Edward, he bought a first class ticket to Genoa," It was ironic she actually looked like a Barbie doll, Alice would have loved her, "Are you his girlfriend or something?" she asked with a poisonous tone.  
"God no, is there any ticket left on the flight?"  
"No, sorry ma'am, but I can get you on the flight tomorrow?"  
"Don't worry about it, thank you for your help," I replied beginning to walk away.  
"Can you give me Edwards phone number?" She asked, ok so she just became as stupid as a Barbie doll. I shook my head and ran towards customs.

As I finally got through I saw Emmett with his head in his hands, I knew he would lose him, I loved my Emmett very much but when it came to using his brain well he had a couple of challenges. "He went into a bathroom that had two exists, I didn't know," Emmett confessed looking so hurt and disappointed. "Baby, it is alright, looks like we are going to Genoa, I'll call Alice though I suspect she already knows." I replied lacing my fingers though his. "Rose, I am so sorry,"  
"Emmett, you don't need to apologize, come on baby." I replied smiling at him, he squeezed my hand and we went to get our flights. Tonight we would fly to New York and tomorrow we would be with our brothers and sister.

**BPOV**

**Why does time always fly when you're having fun, but hardly move when you are waiting?** I asked myself as I sat in chemistry looking down the microscope identifying the different types of mitosis on onion roots and cells. The prac was normally a biology assignment but when you add the effects of certain growth accelerants it becomes a chemistry prac apparently, I think Mr Banner was just reusing his previous class's lesson. I didn't have a partner so it made my job a lot easier and it showed when I was the first finished by a long way. He gave me a golden onion for my trouble but it soon met the bin on my exit.

I made my way to my locker to grab my maths homework and hopefully avoid Jacob, but sure enough when I closed the door Jacob was leaning against the locker beside mine. "So I had a feeling you would probably try and ditch me so I asked that nice girl with the glasses, um what's her name?" Jacob asked as his eyes scanned over me.  
"Angela?" I answered.  
"Yeah Angela, where I might find you and she pointed me here. So you ready?" Jacob asked with a huge smirk plastered on his face. I nodded and he took my bag that was lying on the floor and hoisted it over his shoulder. "So I was thinking we could drop your car at home and then I could take us to port Angela's," Jacob suggested, truly I didn't want to go out with him, but his offer sounded better than staying at home alone. "Sounds good," I assessed. He led the way out to our cars and made sure I was in safe before he returned to his and followed me home.

Once I had safely put my bag away and had my car in the garage, I climbed into the passenger seat of Jacobs VW Rabbit. He turned the radio on to the latest pop music channel and started off towards the closest city to Forks. He and I talked pleasantly along the way about school, friends and different stupid things we had done. Although I couldn't see Jacob the way Angela saw him, I didn't mind the idea of having him as a friend, he seemed to have happiness about him that shone out in every direction.

After about an hour of driving Jacob pulled into a car park outside of a nice looking restaurant. "Welcome to the Bloated Toad," Jacob smiled as he pointed to the restaurant. "What a charming name," I sarcastically murmured, Jacob let out a soft laugh as he led the way inside. We sat down at a booth and looked through the menus silently, "I think I will have a coke and the risotto, how about you?"  
"I am going to have a nice juicy steak and chips," Jacob replied showing his teeth in a very big smile, I hit him playfully over the head with the menu and laughed. He walked over to the counter and placed our order and came back over. He looked at me as we sat down, his eyes were fix on mine and I couldn't describe the way he looked at me, it wasn't admiration, it was more worry. "Bella, what happened to you?" He asked as he let his eyes drop and he shook his head.  
"What do you mean?"  
"When I first saw you, you looked like you were hurting. Now, now you look like you are holding on for dear life, what happened, you're not the same girl I met in Mc Donald's."  
"Jacob, I don't know what you're talking about," I replied trying to hide what he saw. "Bella, I may be young but I can read you like a book, someone has hurt you, and hurt you bad." He shook his head again and looked back up at me. "Jacob, what does it matter to you?" I spat.  
"It doesn't matter so much to me as it matters to you, I am just here for you as a friend and nothing more."  
"Oh wow Mr Ego has fallen from grace." I shook my head trying to get Jacob away from where he was going. "Bella, sure I am a jerk some times and act like a total tool but you, you have something different, you shouldn't hurt like you are,"  
"Jacob I can handle this by myself I have been doing it on my own for a while now,"  
"That I can tell, Bella you don't let anyone in to help you and when someone does you push them away, don't for just once, get this off your chest." Jacob almost pleaded, he was right I would hide away, but that was for my protection, everyone I had loved either left me or betrayed me. I couldn't do it anymore, I couldn't be hurt anymore.

The meals came and were placed in front of us. I started to play with my food; suddenly I had lost my appetite. "Bella, tell me what's going on?"  
"Why Jacob? I have known you for what two days and spoken to you for what, let's say an hour; I don't even tell my friends about what is going on why should I tell you?" I almost yelled at him, I didn't know what drove him. His face became pained and his eyes looked sad, his voice was almost a whisper that I barely caught, "Because I know what it feels like to be hurt, especially by the person you love the most." He looked up and caught my eyes, "When I was going through it all I needed was someone to listen and not give me answers but instead agree with me and let my just get it all out, Bella that is what I am doing," The look in his eyes was genuine and I knew he wouldn't judge me on what I was about to say instead he was going to agree with me.

"I was about two months ago, my mother and I had just got home from a massive holiday in Australia. It was the greatest time in my life and my mother and I couldn't have been closer. We had always been close; growing up without a father does that. Mom and I were best friends, she was the person who I did everything for, and I always wanted to make her proud. She treated me like an equal and we shared life together. A week after we got home mom had decided that she wanted to get into the dating game. I had never seen a man touch my mother so this was a totally new experience and one I wasn't ready for. She went on this internet site and as I would call it shopping for men. There were a few, but there was this one guy. Mom thought he was handsome, I thought he looked like a troll. He was online in the instant chat and blindly I encouraged mom to talk to him. He was her complete opposite there was not a chance in hell that it would amount of anything."

"After about two weeks of online dating, Phil sent an email to my mother asking her to marry him and my mother said yes. I couldn't believe what had happened, they hadn't even met each other in person and she was going to marry him. They decided that they wanted to be married even quicker and set the date for March 27th, which was five days before my sixteenth birthday. I don't know what happened to me, I just started to crumble. My mom wouldn't talk to me anymore, she would only speak to Phil and I became an insignificant shadow on a wall of flashing lights. I tried my best to be supportive for my mother but how could I when the first day I would meet this guy he was going to marry my mother, I had never seen a guy touch her and without any warning or time she was going to be married. My mother hit warp speed and I was expected to run behind on a rope. I was expected to take everything perfectly."

"Anyway it was the week before the wedding and everything for me fell apart. My mother didn't want me as her brides maid and it was a definite that she wasn't going to be around on my birthday. I was hurt and completely broken but she never noticed. The wedding came and it was the hardest thing I have ever had to do. I was a party about how after sixteen years my mother traded me in after knowing this guy for eight weeks. It showed how valuable I really was. Mom and Phil went off on a honey moon and left me home alone. My sixteenth came and I spent it on the floor crying my eyes out. I didn't know what to do anymore, I couldn't fight against them, and I was already beaten."

"When they came home Phil showed his true colours and I was the one who faced the full brunt of Phil's opinions. He didn't like the fact my mother and I were so close so he drove a wedge between us and made sure I wasn't included in anything. He overcompensated his height with possessiveness and his controlling nature. I hated it but I didn't have any choice he was the head of the house and as far as my mother was concerned all his word were pure golden. But the thing Phil didn't like most was my almost adult status in the family so he made sure I became a child that was seen and not heard. I had to give up who I was so that my mother could have happiness."

"I rolled with the punches and let everything go; I didn't have the strength to fight back. After a month of living in our house Mom and Phil decided they wanted to have a new home, so they found the new house and moved us in. I lost everything in losing that house. It was the house I grew up in, it was next door to my grandparents and my best friend. I was my soul in physical form. It was the last place Bella Swan was whole. The last time you saw me it was before Phil really got angry with me and had a screaming fit at me. He never has hurt my physically just emotionally. I couldn't take it so I yelled back, but that only made it worse. I went up to my room to hide and when I came out I heard Phil say that I didn't belong anywhere so I locked myself in my bedroom and cried out every last tear I had."

"But in doing that I realized I am the only person who can save myself from falling all the way to the bottom of the dark hole my life has become and I figure I only have two or so years left of school. I would just have to bide my time and once I was out I could go and never come back."  
"Wow, Bella that's tough and here is my stint of agreeing with you, wow your step father is a mother fing asshole. But the truth is you cannot run away from your problems, you need to face them. I can help you. Bella I knew it is hard, but I am positive your mother still loves you, just give Phil some more time, you do sound like you were probably closed off to him. Just wait, don't run away because your problems will only catch up to you and hurt you more." Jacob was right but I didn't necessarily want to admit it. I wanted to run away from all that was happening. _Bella you are so much stronger than this, Jacob is right, you can get through this, you don't need to fight, you just need to find a middle ground. _The voice in my head was right, which scares me a tiny bit because it could mean I was going insane. I smiled at Jacob and knew that my battle wasn't over but it wasn't won yet, I still had time to win back my ground and most importantly myself.

**AUTHORS NOTE: First of all thank you so much for reading my story I am so encouraged to see how many people actually have read my story! But the purpose of this is not to tell you how awesome you are cause you should already know it but instead to tell you that this chapter is a very emotionally heavy chapter for Bella and that is the worst it will get. It is full on and is quite shocking. This is the worst it will get I promise! After the next three chapters or so something big will happen and well you will just have to read on and find out! On a side note, the best thing about being an author is that you know what is going to happen next but the reader doesn't.**

**PLEASE REVIEW I REALLY WANT TO KNOW YOUR THOUGHTS!**


	10. Keep Out B and A POV

**Summary: Isabella Swan is a sixteen year old girl who is not coping with the new marriage of her mother. Never having a father meant she became so close to her mother, now she feels as though her mother has died and she is grieving for her. Because of the turn of her life Bella has become an introvert and is verging on depression. Bella's life is spiralling out of control and she can't save herself. Bella becomes worse and her life is in danger when she is found by Dr. Carlisle Cullen. He takes her home and patches her up where she fatefully meets Edward. Is Edward the answer to Bella's prayers? Can he save Bella from herself?**

_**Beyond Brokenness**_

**Chapter Ten – Keep Out**

**BPOV**

"**Everything** **in life that doesn't kill does make you stronger**, too" Jacob continued, "You seem to be strong enough, you just have to keep you cool and wait it out, trust me I don't think it can get any worse."  
"Yeah I agree, but I give myself very good advice but I very seldom follow it,"  
"Well now the time to listen," Jacob and I had been speaking for hours about everything I told him. It was nice to finally be able to speak to someone who didn't run away and hide from it. Sure what I had been through was bad but I am coping, it is strange how other who aren't anywhere close to where I am can't cope with it. "Also you are going to be out of home soon and you can go off and have your own life too." Jacob added in,  
"Why thank you Yoda do you have any more advice to give me?"  
"Well," Jacob began but I gave him the look of come on I was being sarcastic; I shook my head and look down of my bowl of melted ice cream.

I looked back up at him, "Ok now it is my turn to listen and your turn to talk, tell me about yourself,"  
"Well there isn't much to tell, but I am Jacob Black, I live with my father because my mother died, I have two older sisters and I am currently dating Leah Clearwater."  
"Whoa slow down, ok first things first tell me about Leah,"  
"Well she has been my best friend since I was a kid, we used to make mud pies together, anyway things just happened and we started dating and I am loving it, but that is one thing you failed to mention. How's your love life." I began to laugh at Jacobs's question, "What love life? I am not really into the whole dating thing yet, it isn't that I really haven't wanted to it is just there is no one who really appeals to me in that way. I think I am going to wait until I get to college."  
"That sensible, good thing I'm not," We both laughed.  
"Tell me all about your school," I asked Jacob and he began to tell me about every bit of gossip he knew. I enjoyed being with Jacob, he was a good friend, no he was like a little annoying brother, but he let me have some fun and that is something I hadn't done in way too long. I stared into a mirror that was hanging on the wall and I saw a girl I hadn't seen in a long time. I saw myself, the real Bella Swan.

**APOV**

**Why is it that every time you tell someone not to look they'll immediately look? **Edward was on his way and from what I have seen of my not too distant future he wants to know what is going on with Bella, "Fat chance that's going to happen," I accidently murmured out loud. "What going to happen my dear?" Jasper asked as he continued playing with my pixie hair. "Edwards coming here to find out about Bella,"  
"And let me guess, 'fat chance that is going to happen'"  
"You know me to well," I accused. I sat there and just stared at the sky as the sun peaked out of the clouds and caused my entire body to shine like diamonds. I loved the feeling of the sun on my skin but because we need to protect our identity I never got to really have the experience often. I took off Jaspers shirt that I was wearing over my bikini and let my whole body soak up the rays. Jasper got out my favourite coconut oil and rubbed it on my back. Then he slowly leaned in and kissed me ever so softly but with a hidden desire. I didn't want his lips to leave mine but he slowly pulled away and looked into my eyes.

"So how long do we have until our party crashes arrive?" Jasper asked in his most charmingly sarcastic voice. "Well it is nine in the evening back in Forks and twelve in the afternoon here so I would say in about twenty minutes," But just as I said those words I heard a very fast pace run coming out way. Even on our private beach we could get far enough away from them. "Actually I would say one of them was arriving now, seems your timing is off my love," Jasper whispered in my ear. I elbowed him in the ribs and he put on the whole ouch face, I didn't want to laugh but a smile bubbled to my lips.

_Great Edwards here_ I though sarcastically in my head when he was just out of reach of my thoughts, _what shall I translate today_, "How about the American constitution into French, Arabic and Latin?" Jasper suggested feeling my emotions. I began just as Edward skidded to a stop showering our bags in sand. "Thanks for that Edward, I always told Alice our bags would do so much better with a sanding," Jasper sarcastically mused,  
"Glad to be of service," Edward replied, now that took me and Jasper off guard, I think both our faces said, WHAT THE! Edward wasn't that fun, he was always so serious and old fashioned, he always said sarcasm was the lowest form of intelligence and now he was using it. "Sorry, who are you and what have you done with my brother?" I asked still in complete shock but not faltering on my translation. "Sorry, I don't know where my head is, I apologize for your bags, and I'll buy you some new ones, promise." He replied look like the normal Edward again.

"Two is company and three is a crowd, so why are you here crashing our perfectly good party?" Jasper asked just wanting to hear it for himself and also trying to stall. Edward looked down then back up, "For the reason both of you are translating the constitution into French and German?"  
"Well then if we are doing that, shouldn't it make it obvious we are not going to tell you what you want?" I replied answering the question he posed through his tone and asking one of my own. "I might be able to change your mind," Edward answered and suddenly a vision crossed over my eyes, Edward couldn't see it but I could, Edward was somehow going to get me to show him for now but that I could change. "Edward I am not going to tell you anything, keep out of my mind!'  
"I don't even know why I want to see her?"  
"You don't want to see her full stop, let my jog your memory on what you said about Bella before: she is my torture she kills me with her scent, you can't see her, don't go near her, she is poison, I hate her, blah, blah, blah. Then you tried to kill her so excuse me for thinking that you cannot handle seeing her and also the fact I don't think you deserve to either." I answered and I gave him the wickedest look I could have mustered.

Edward looked at me and I could tell he was thinking hard, the future hadn't changed. I was afraid of what he was about to say maybe it would be so good I would show him, _NO HE IS NOT SEEING HER_! I accidently screamed out in my head, he looked straight up after hearing it "Look, I know, I just don't know, I cannot get her out of my mind. Maybe if I can just see her one more time and figure out why she is always on my mind, I can move on and just completely stay away from her."  
"No way Edward Anthony Masen Cullen, keep out and go away," I argued through clenched teeth. I couldn't believe he was asking this. There was no way, he didn't want her and she was my Bella!

Jasper started kissing my cheek and rubbing my back as he tried to calm me down, tight shoulders meant tight head and a tight head can't keep too concentrated. I started to relax and just forget Edward, if he was still going to get it out of me; I was going to make him wait for it. He stared me down until we were both interrupted with the sound of a massive Jeep rumbling to a stop at our private beach stop. Within four point eight seconds Rose and Emmett were standing with us on the beach, "Thanks for waiting Edward, nice of you to tell us of your change of flights, I was really looking forward to Spain," Emmett whined going to Edward and totally messing up his hair. Rose came and sat beside me, "So has this fool gotten anything out of you?" Rose asked exasperated.  
"Not yet," I murmured rolling my eyes, "He has been trying to though,"  
"Well Edward should know when he is defeated and leave," Rose responded louder so even though everyone could hear us it was obvious she was talking to Edward.

We all stood and sat there for about an hour everyone staring Edward down and Edward just taking it all. I did feel sorry for him, but he needed to get the point that he wasn't getting my Bella, he had to learn to keep out. Another hour passed and Jasper and Emmett started to talk about a college game, Rose had started to file her nails, Edward was sitting staring at me with puppy dog eyes and I was trying to secretly see Bella. There was nothing, no sign of Bella anywhere. She wasn't at home or with Angela, nowhere in forks or in the close area, she was gone. Bella, was absolutely gone, she had completely disappeared. This couldn't happen, I couldn't be wrong, I was never wrong, Bella was actually gone. The only way that could happen is if, no she couldn't be. "J-j- Jasper, I need to go for a walk with you right now-w-w" I stuttered and he quickly came over and helped me up. "What happened?' Edward asked worried,  
"I don't know but right now I need space to figure it out or none of us will know," I practically yelled at him. I bolted off towards the house to get some space where I didn't have to keep my mind busy and find Bella. Jasper was close behind me as I entered our holiday home, "Jasper I can't find her, I can't see her!" I cried as he hugged me, "Baby, relax, maybe you were just concentrating to hard on everything else," Jasper soothed as the kissed up and down my neck. I closed my eyes and tried to find her again, still nothing, I forced myself deep but I was ripped out by Jasper tickling me, "Hey... That's not fair... I need to... Find her... Stop it," I complained between giggles. "Alice, you need to laugh more," Jasper replied, "No...seriously...let me call her at least," I argued wiggling my way out of his fingers over to my phone dialling her number. "Alice you know you can't,"  
"Too late," I rejected as the dial tone rung; Jasper came over and wrapped his arms around me as I listened for her voice.

"Hello?" A beautiful voice asked; I had never heard Bella's voice in real life; it was so honest and kind. I didn't want to just hang up but I couldn't talk to her either, she didn't know who I was, "Hey, is this Heather?" I asked down the phone,  
"No, I am sorry, this is Bella, you must have the wrong number,"  
"Sorry to bother you, have a good night,"  
"its fine, you too, bye."  
"Bye," I answered too late, she had already hung up.

I breathed a sigh of relief and relaxed into Jaspers arms as Edward came in. "What's going on?"  
"Seems like I am not the only one keeping you out tonight," I responded  
"What?"  
"Alice can't see Bella," Jasper replied not needing to be filled in,  
"Is she ok, she might be dead?" Edward asked worried,  
"Well that would be a relief for you," Rose bitterly surmised as she came in and went off to the guest room with Emmett. "She is fine Edward, I spoke to her on the phone," I answered honestly "Look Edward I don't think I am actually going to see her tonight, why don't you go off to the music room and Jasper and I go off and hunt?" I assertively suggested, he nodded and Jasper and I went off. We weren't coming back until morning and as my vision decided he would see her tomorrow. But tomorrow was still a day away and that was one more day that I had to try and figure out what was going on, because I surely didn't know. Everything was a mystery because of Bella and most of all Bella was the biggest mystery.

**I have two sorry's today, one: sorry I haven't update in a week! I have just gone back to school and college so I won't be able to update during the week but on the weekends I will promise to! And two: sorry this chapter is shorter and it is a tiny bit of a filler but the next chapter which I will have up tomorrow will bring alot to the surface! **

**PLEASE REVIEW! I REALLY WANT TO KNOW WHAT YOU ARE THINKING!**


	11. Deafening Silence E and B POV

**Summary: Isabella Swan is a sixteen year old girl who is not coping with the new marriage of her mother. Never having a father meant she became so close to her mother, now she feels as though her mother has died and she is grieving for her. Because of the turn of her life Bella has become an introvert and is verging on depression. Bella's life is spiralling out of control and she can't save herself. Bella becomes worse and her life is in danger when she is found by Dr. Carlisle Cullen. He takes her home and patches her up where she fatefully meets Edward. Is Edward the answer to Bella's prayers? Can he save Bella from herself?**

_**Beyond Brokenness**_

**Chapter Eleven – And Every Sound Turned To a Deafening Silence**

**EPOV**

**Every turn we make in life takes us in another direction, what do we do when we choose the wrong path?** I was sitting in Genoa at a piano waiting to find out about a girl who in my absolute core I hate, _oh yeah I had chosen the path named crazy and I was destined for the insane asylum_. _'What are you doing Edward?'_ I asked myself resting my head on the music stand, _'You are chasing after a girl who causes you to lose control, all you try and do in this life is have control, so why are you torturing yourself by purposely putting yourself in a situation to lose it?_' my mind was tormenting me. Was I completely wrong? I couldn't be if I go I will never know but if I stay I could lose everything and fall father then I am prepared to let myself. Everything was perfect before her, why did she have to come and send my world spiralling off into oblivion. All my life has become would I? Could I? Should I? What if? And why? All because of her, would I lose control over her, could I manage to be anywhere near her without killing her, should I test that out, what if I am strong enough, what if I can keep in control, but WHY and I even thinking this and asking these questions of myself? Bella is just another human girl, there are millions of them, why her? "WHY BELLA?" I asked the world around me as I bashed my fingers down on the keys. "Jesus Edward, don't you dare break that grand piano, Alice will kill you." Rose accused as she came down the stairs, I put my head down and replied with my lips mashing into the keys, "I am already at the top of her hit list, it won't change much." I closed my eyes as she came over and sat beside me. "Well your higher then number one on my hit list, I still haven't kicked your ass for leaving like that you jerk."  
"I'm sorry," I apologized with my face still on the piano.  
"For the love of all things holy will you get your face off the piano and actually talk like a civilized person to your sister?"  
"Only when the sister in question becomes civilized herself," I smirked as I replied, I kind of felt a little drunk and there was no particular reason as to why, '_There is always a reason for everything bad in your life her name is Bella remember her?_' My thoughts sarcastically remarked again. I raised my head and looked at her. "Who's calling who uncivilized Mr piano face? That is definitely a case of the pot calling the kettle black." Rose sniggered as she messed up my hair. Although I was in fact older then her, she was always my big sister and no matter what nothing would change that.

"So Bella aye?" Rose asked in a very suggestive tone. I didn't like it one bit so I answered with as much bitterness as I could muster up, "Yeah, Bella, she is the devils daughter and she was sent here to torture me for the rest of my days." 'Wow that was impressive' one shoulder angel mused, 'but way over the top' the other one concluded slapping my shoulder, they weren't the only ones, "Wow someone likes extending their English devices, stop all these siliquas and cut the crap. That is being way too melodramatic and you haven't even met the poor girl! She is probably a real sweetheart."  
"Her sweet heart is the problem," I replied licking my lips,  
"Get you head out of your stomach and listen to yourself for a moment, look at what you have done," Rose remarks as she slapped my cheek. "That was for running away," she slapped me hard on my other cheek "And that is for your little sister, and this is for being an absolute asshole," Rose jerked her arm back and punched me square in the nose. I silently took it and let it go, for once Rose was right. I rubbed my face and looked into my hands, what was I going to do? "Look because you dragged Emmett and I all the way here, find out about what it is that makes you so weak when it comes to Bella then leave it at that, stop thinking about her and let us all just move on." I could swear my whole family just suddenly got the ability to read minds. Rose got up and headed for the door, "By the way since Bella has come into our world, you have become readable like a book." I closed my eyes and buried my head in my hands as I heard the door close. What the hell was I going to do?

BPOV

**Friends are around for a reason, a season or forever** and as I made my way up to my house door, I realized that Jacob was a friend who was only around for a reason and tonight was that reason. He performed his job and gave me some amazing advice but now it was my turn to use that advice and travel on alone. Jacob was a great guy and I felt comfortable with him and sure I could relate to him, but gosh he annoyed me, he was too witty for his own good, but I wouldn't change a thing about him. I shoved my keys into the old door and made my way into the house that seemed to creak with every movement I made tonight. I dropped my bags by the courter and checked the phone. "Four messages, perfect, oh the possibilities," I sarcastically told the walls around me, I pressed the button and the phone beeped then began to speak, "Message one: 'Hey Bella, its Jessica, I was thinking I have probably give you a pretty hard time so I was thinking to make it up to you we could go to the movies, you could bring that Jacob guy with you, awesome, see you tomorrow.' Message Two: "Hey Bella, it's Angela, just calling to see how your not date, date went, be safe,'"

Ok so far nothing to be too worried about, _now I am afraid_, "Message Three: 'Hi Bella its Mike, Mike Newton, from school, anyway, I was thinking, that, we should probably go out to the cafe some time, or something like that, yeah, are you actually going out with that tan kid? Angela told me not to say anything but, you know, ok, bye.' Message four: 'Bella Swan because you are not home to pick up the phone you are grounded for another week, your mother and I will be home on Sunday and we will be having a long chat.' End messages." Oh great, so now Jessica wants to be friends with me so she can meet Jacob who I don't think I am going to see again, Angela wants gossip which is out of character, Mike wants to take me out and I have got another lecture due on Sunday, what has happened to my normal life and what life am I living right now? I deleted all the messages and grabbed some water and headed up stairs.

The heat of the shower did absolutely nothing to help my current predicament; it only reminded me of how my life was covered in things that burnt! I gave up on doing anything and just nose dived into bed, at least it was comfy and smelt of normal things, not boy like the rest of the house. That was one thing I really hated most about Phil was that the normal girl smell that our home had, was replaced with this really sickly smell that was just everywhere, no matter how much perfume I sprayed around it was always there. _You're thinking too much again, how are you going to sleep if you let your mind get keyed up to much? _I hated the fact my brain was rational but I never would listen to it. It was always the same every single night, I would always get lost in thoughts about things that were either impossible or out of my hands and I would waste my time of dreams on absolutely nothing!

I stared at the wall above my head and tried to completely think of nothing, but no matter I couldn't clear my mind, it was clouded with would I? Could I? Should I? What if? And why? Never before did these questions plague me until I came to this little town, it wasn't that it was forks fault it was mine obviously but I liked having something to blame other than me for once. Would I ever be able to get through this without getting even more hurt, could I avoid mom and Phil for the next two years, should I avoid my mom, what if I found a way to go and live with someone else and why do I have to be the one with all the questions? Who did I annoy so much that I deserve this? I grumbled to myself as I turned over and stared at the stars, they were so beautiful and constant, and at least they never left me alone. My eyes slowly shut as I let my mind be consumed by the world of dreams.

I didn't know where I was, but all I knew was that I was falling, falling deeper and deeper into a world of the unknown. I slowly opened my eyes to the most beautiful spring time sun I had ever seen as grass tickled my cheeks, it was so perfect. Then it suddenly dawned on me that this was not Forks. I shot up in my place and tried to get a bearing of my location, there was nothing but grass and sunlight. 'This is just a dream, relax and enjoy it,' I heard the voice of my mother say behind me, 'Mom?' I asked not believing it was truly her, the woman standing in front of me wasn't Phil's wife but my mom, my real mom. She ran forward and pulled me into the warmest and loving hug I had felt in a very long time, 'My darling, I am so sorry about what has happened, you never should have gone through what you have, but I am so proud of you that you have.' My mom whispered into my ear as I wouldn't let go of her hug, I started to cry, 'Baby, why are you crying?'  
'Because as soon as I wake up, all of this will just be a memory, it will all be gone, you will be gone and you are never coming back,' I sobbed into her shoulder. 'I miss you mom,'  
'I know baby, I know,' She replied as she held me closer, 'But nothing can change what has happened now, nothing will bring this back,'  
'Why not?'  
'Because now is the time for you to let me go, move on and become an adult. You need to grow up and find your own dreams and identity, I was never going to be around forever, and unfortunately you just have to let me go just a little bit earlier. Baby, I love you and not matter what nothing will change that, be strong,'  
'But what happened to us against the world?"  
'Well it is you only in that fight now, you are so strong, don't lose hope, just keep moving forward.'  
'Mom, no, I can't,'  
'You can and you have to, do it for you now not me, fight for yourself and for no one else until you find someone else worth fighting for.' Mom kissed my forehead and released her grip, 'I love you,'  
'I love you too mommy,' I replied wiping my tears away, she waved as she started to walk away, I waved back knowing this would be the last time I would ever see her in this way, but she was right, now it was time to fight for myself and she had given me the strength to finish the war.

I continued to walk through the field waiting for my dream to come to an end. I really hated being in a dream and knowing it was in fact a dream. I let my hand run over the tops of the grass as I continued to walk, there was no one insight but on the horizon I could see a dark shadow. I continued to walk on and before too long like in all dreams I reached it to discover it was a forest. I was so green and lush; there was dew on the leaves and insects buzzing quietly in the background and the smell of rotting wood and rain filled my lungs. I could hear cars in the distance and then the sound of someone's voice "IF YOU TOUCH HER SO HELP ME I WILL TEAR YOU LIMB FROM LIMB!" I hurried to find the voice, that wasn't good. I ran until I reached a phone lying on the ground and on the edge of the forest I could see a massive red brick building; it was my school. I sneaked to the barrier of the forest and stared out to see a man slowly creeping up behind a girl; she was me! I didn't know what to do, he was getting closer and closer, I took another step forward and a twig broke under my foot, I well the Bella in my dream turned around and the man was gone in an instant and then suddenly as I well Bella turned around he was back. I was preparing myself to go out and scream but just as I left the confines of the forest another man came through and tackled the man. A crash like thunder came from them as he dragged him into the forest again. "Oh great a storm, just smile and bare it Bella, only two more years left," Bella reassured herself. I couldn't believe what I had just seen, had that really happened? I screamed as my mind began to turn with all the different possibilities.

I woke up sitting straight up in bed with a layer of sweat covering my body. "That was just a night mare and nothing more, it had to be." I stared at the clock beside my bed as it started to play the radio, "Good morning Forks to another beautiful rainy Friday morning." The commentator greeted, I hit the snooze button and went to the bathroom. "Just forget it, it was just a nightmare," I continually repeated while the heat encompassed my body, "It was just a dream," I reassured myself on final time as I wrapped my body in my towel and stared into the mirror. I grabbed my clothes and got changed and headed down stairs to down a muesli bar and a glass of milk. _Ring Ring_ the phone rang as I passed it; I doubled back and grabbed it, "Hello?" I asked with a slight tone of fear,  
"Hey Bella are you alright you sound keyed up?" Angela spoke down the phone, I sighed in relief,  
"Oh I am fine," I brushed it off, "Just had a bad dream, how are you?"  
"I am great; I was just calling to see if you could pick me up? My cars dead,"  
"That's fine see you in eight minutes,"  
"Thank you so much, see you soon," Angela hung up. Well at least I wasn't going to be stuck in this house any longer; I grabbed my bag and ran out to my car. As I drove out of the driveway I looked back at the house and made sure the dreams of the morning were gone as I made my way to Angela's. I wasn't going to let the last memory of my mother be tainted by that, that dream was what was going to help me through the next two years, as my mother said, "Fight for yourself until your find someone else worth fighting for," and the girl who was with my mother in that dream was the girl I was fighting for.

**APOV**

**As the sun hit the centre of the sky the horizons on both sides were lit up with a majestic yellow, my horizon on the other hand darkened with every step I took taking me closer and closer to Edward and his blood lust for Bella**. I knew he couldn't hurt her here, but what if he went home and lost control, it would be my fault, but if I didn't show him, he will search for her himself and that could be worse. Jasper laced his fingers through mine as we took the steps up to our house two at a time. Edward was at the door pacing waiting for us to come he had paper in his hands and he was constantly running to the wall and scrawling more writing over it. I just wanted to turn around and run but now wasn't the time for that, it was the time to be strong and face the battle head on. Jasper opened the door and Edward immediately stoped and stared at me with the paper slowly crumpling in his tense hands. "Edward what's that?" I asked curiously, we vampires have photographic memory so there was no chance it could be to prompt him in any way. "It is a contract," Edward answered looking down; I laughed in shock and stared at him, "Are you serious? What is it for?"  
"Bella,"  
"Oh you have got to be joking, Bella is not an object,"  
"I know, but, can you just read it first, please," Edward practically begged handing me the paper. I scanned my eyes over the writing and I read quietly as I went, "I Edward Anthony Masen Cullen swear that I will never harm Isabella Marie Swan for as long as I live, I also swear not to limit Mary Alice Brandon Cullen from seeing Isabella through visions of any form, Signed Edward Anthony Masen Cullen." I couldn't believe my eyes, a laugh bubbled to my lips but I swallowed it down. Edward was serious; I had never seen him like this before. I signed my name next to his and looked back up at him and a small crocked smile showed on his face.

We both went over to the lounge of our living room as Rose and Emmett joined us. "Alice you don't have to do this," Rose checked one last time. Jasper still had his hand in my hand silently supporting me. I nodded to my family as I looked around at all their faces, I loved my family and maybe after this we could all deal with Bella better, especially my big brother. I looked at Jasper one last time and he caressed my face which gave me the last bit of confidence I needed. I looked at Edward and closed my eyes opening them to the realm of the future and some parts of the present.

Bella was easily found, she was tossing and turning in her sleep, she was having a nightmare. Everything I saw Edward saw and even though it was real for me, it was even more real for him; he could even see her nightmare. She started to murmur in her sleep, "No, no, this can't be happening, no, don't touch her, don't go anywhere near me, no" My mind went crazy with all the different things she might be seeing in her nightmare. She woke up with a start with a fine film of sweat covering her body, "That was just a night mare and nothing more, it had to be." She reassured herself, I was now afraid of what she had seen; I would have to ask Edward. She got out of bed and headed for the bathroom, I closed off the vision of the present before Edward and I could see something we shouldn't and I let the future come in and am seen instead. Bella was driving in her old Chevy with Angela to school talking about a beach trip they were making on the weekend. Bella had totally pick up and was actually smiling, something I hadn't seen before. She was such a beautiful girl, not just on the outside but on the inside too, she had such a hidden strength. I slowly let the vision fade and opened my eyes.

When my eyes opened I saw a sight I never expected, Edward was absolutely shocked and it was like his eyes had glazed over. He was sitting there just staring off into nothing; he was so still like a stone statue. I looked around to see my family looking at him just as perplexed, Edward had seen something, something that stopped him in his tracks. We wait and hour and Edward hadn't moved and inch, my family was too afraid to disturb him so I was brave, "Edward what is it?" I asked. He suddenly blinked and took a deep breath, "Edward what did you see?" I asked again,  
"The same thing that you did," He replied his eyes moving to the floor,  
"Yes I know that but what did you see in relation to her mind, what was she dreaming about?" I encouraged him to elaborate. "Nothing," he replied shaking his head,  
"What do you mean nothing?" Rose asked,  
"I mean nothing, absolutely nothing, I cannot hear Bella's thoughts, it was only silence, complete and utter silence. It was like everysound turned to a deafening silence, I can't get through to her. I am blocked out of her thoughts. She is keeping me out somehow, I never knew until now, it all adds up, I never heard a peep from her that day, I thought I was just to full of blood lust but she is silent. There is nothing," Edward explained.

I closed my eyes and let it all process. Edward couldn't read her thoughts, she had blocked him somehow. "What does this mean?" I asked completely shocked,  
"It means instead of finding out about the mysteries behind my torturer I am confronted by more. Bella is the biggest mystery and she will haunt me for eternity." Edward clarified with an angry frustrated tone, "I am going to the piano, and I need to think." He got up and left without another word. The whole room went silent as all of sat in absolute shock and awe. "Well that didn't go as planned," Jasper mused when no one spoke, "You can say that again," Emmett added, they were right, this hadn't gone as planned, the future of all our lives was going crazy, there was no answers. There were no answers for all of us. "Well, we just have to play our hand and let the dice roll as they may." Rose concluded and we all looked at one another. Our world was about to change and no one knew what the outcome would be and it all lied in the balance of one person; Bella, now I was afraid.

**EPOV**

**I was about to dive off the edge of my life knowing there was nothing beneath to catch me** and all I could worry about was her and the mysteries around her. I paced back and forth across the front door, Alice was bound to come home soon, and she had to. 'Alice,' my mind reeled as I realized how much of this was going to take from her if I was acting this way, she was my little sister and I was supposed to protect her not stick her out on the line like I was doing. But I couldn't not see Bella now, I had to know. Nothing can ever be simple can it, what could I do to reassure Alice? I know, promise Bella's safety, that is what Alice is most worried about, that would make it right, wouldn't it?

I grabbed a piece of paper off the counter and started to scribble, 'I Edward Anthony Masen Cullen Swear to never touch one hair on Isabella Marie Swans Head," no that wouldn't work, I could just pull a hair off and swear not to harm it and contract fulfilled. This needed to be binding, I continued to pace as I heard Alice and Jaspers thoughts come into range, I had two minutes. I started to scribble down the first things that came to mind, they would have to do, and hopefully it would be good enough. 'Oh please if there is a God out there let it be good enough,' I prayed. Jasper slowly opened the door and slowly brought Alice in, she stood there looking brave, but on the inside I knew she was afraid, I stopped pacing and looked at them, nervously crumpling the paper. "Edward what's that?" Alice asked curiously, she was she an inquisitive person. "It is a contract," I answered honestly but I looked to the ground afraid of her reaction. It would either go down well, or blow up in my face completely. Alice started to laugh, _that was unexpected_ as I looked back up at her I saw her looking at me sceptically. "Are you serious? What is it for?"  
"Bella," I once again answered honestly.  
"Oh you have got to be joking, Bella is not an object," Alice scoffed.  
"I know, but, can you just read it first, please," I practically begged handing the contract over. Her eyes ran over the page and she read them out quickly as she went. "I Edward Anthony Masen Cullen swear that I will never harm Isabella Marie Swan for as long as I live, I also swear not to limit Mary Alice Brandon Cullen from seeing Isabella through visions of any form, Signed Edward Anthony Masen Cullen." A small laugh bubble to her lips but she was gracious enough to swallow it, I knew she was totally off put by this she didn't know how to react. She signed her name and smiled at me.

We both went over to the lounge of our living room as Rose and Emmett joined us. "Alice you don't have to do this," Rose checked one last time shooting daggers with her eyes my way. I sat on the chair as Alice mustered up her strength, maybe I was wrong, and maybe I should stop her. Alice nodded to my family I kept my eyes on her; she looked at me finally and nodded. Now was the time of truth, I slowly watched as she closed her eyes. If I had a heart it would have been beating out of my chest and adrenaline would have been pumping through my veins. I was about to solve all the mysteries that surround Bella, there would finally be some answers. Alice easily found Bella in the present; she was tossing and turning in her sleep, having a nightmare.

Suddenly everything stopped and stood still and every sound turned to a deafening silence. Silence, not one single sound, absolute silence, there was just complete nothingness. Not a single sound other then Bella's breathing and her movements. I couldn't hear her thoughts, I couldn't see her nightmare, and I was blocked. Bella was silent; this is not good, this makes everything worse. Bella is more of a mystery; this solves nothing but only complicates everything more. What am I supposed to do, I know nothing of her except what I have seen, her mind is a mystery, I haven't ever encountered this before, and Bella is so different. I focused harder but still the silence continued there was nothing. "No, no, this can't be happening, no, don't touch her, don't go anywhere near me, no" Bella started to speak, she spoke in her sleep? She was speaking about what she was dreaming; she was saying what she thought.

I could hear her heart beat and the venom in my mouth started to rush around my body causing my hunger to skyrocket. I could smell her through the vision as much as I could see her and all I wanted to do was touch her and see if she felt as soft as she look, _what the hell are you thinking about Edward,_ I asked myself as I focused back in. Bella woke up with a start covered in sweat, she smelt even better, _no Edward don't even think about it_. , "That was just a night mare and nothing more, it had to be." She tried to reassure herself; she had such a strength I hadn't seen before. She was torturing me even more, she was so intriguing and still a mystery that I could never find out unless I actually knew her. She went off to the bathroom and Alice took to vision to the future. Bella was driving with Angela, I didn't worry about Angela's thoughts the only thing that mattered was the smile I saw come onto Bella's face. She was so beautiful, her skin was the most amazing alabaster with such a beautiful rose under her cheeks, her lips looked ever so softly red and her deep brown eyes were so deep and meaningful that I easily got lost. But still there was absolutely nothing coming from her mind, she was silent still.

Alice let the vision fade away; I tried to hold onto the last moments of it. But as the darkness came the realization hit me. _I cannot hear Bella!_ My mind went into overload, how could I not hear her. My eyes surely glazed over in the absolute shock I was experiencing, I just looked out the window into the environment but I never saw anything. Suddenly I was ripped from my thoughts "Edward what did you see?" Alice asked worried,  
"The same thing that you did," I replied not really being able to really put it into words,  
"Yes I know that but what did you see in relation to her mind, what was she dreaming about?" Alice asked trying to get more out of me; the problem was I didn't know I didn't have an answer. "Nothing," I answered  
"What do you mean nothing?" Rose asked, now was the time for me to be honest, "I mean nothing, absolutely nothing, I cannot hear Bella's thoughts, it was only silence, complete and utter silence. It was like everysound turned to a deafening silence, I can't get through to her. I am blocked out of her thoughts. She is keeping me out somehow, I never knew until now, it all adds up, I never heard a peep from her that day, I thought I was just to full of blood lust but she is silent. There is nothing," I explained even though I could even explain it to myself. "What does this mean?" Alice asked completely shocked, "It means instead of finding out about the mysteries behind my torturer I am confronted by more. Bella is the biggest mystery and she will haunt me for eternity." I clarified with an angry frustrated tone, "I am going to the piano, and I need to think." I got up and left without another word.

I couldn't read her thoughts; Alice had brought the biggest question to the surface, what did this mean? I ran to music room and smashed the lid of the piano down in anger and in a moment the beautiful piano became splinters. Bella was keeping me out, she was holding me back. There was no way I could get into her mind, she was the perfect torture designed in hell for me. Her blood sung to me and her thoughts were protected from me, she was the exact person I wanted but at the same time couldn't have. She was so beautiful; it wasn't only her blood that sung to me. In over one hundred years I had never seen anything as beautiful as her, I wanted her, but there was no way I could have her. Her existence would torture me, for as much as I want her I can't have her, for as much as I want to love her I can't and she will meet someone else and fall in love, I want that to be me, but I hate her. This can't be happening, no, please don't let me fall.

I fell, I fell hard. There was no way I could forget her now, there was no way I could stay away from her. But I have to, she is, she is, too perfect and I cannot guarantee that I can control myself. Her blood, her beauty, her thoughts, her voice, no, _no, __**NO**_! What if die because I am not with her, but I would die if I was near her? What if I live like there is nothing to lose then at least that way I'll know I've walked the line, I've took the scars and risked it all. I could learn to love the fall?

***cutest puppy dog eyes* PLEASE REVIEW! PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE WITH A CHERRY AND CHOCLATE TOPPING ON TOP! **


	12. Returning The Fire B, E and A POV

**Summary: Isabella Swan is a sixteen year old girl who is not coping with the new marriage of her mother. Never having a father meant she became so close to her mother, now she feels as though her mother has died and she is grieving for her. Because of the turn of her life Bella has become an introvert and is verging on depression. Bella's life is spiralling out of control and she can't save herself. Bella becomes worse and her life is in danger when she is found by Dr. Carlisle Cullen. He takes her home and patches her up where she fatefully meets Edward. Is Edward the answer to Bella's prayers? Can he save Bella from herself?**

_**Beyond Brokenness**_

**Chapter Twelve - Returning the Fire**

**BPOV**

**Everybody talks about starting a new chapter in life, well I was over my story, it is time for a new book**. I grabbed my bag, fluffed my hair and got in my car and started to drive off towards Angela's house. I was sick of being so sad, it wasn't who I was, I was the happy bubbly girl who always had a smile on her face, not the girl who all her friends were worried to talk to because they were afraid of her reaction. I was in a new place; this was the perfect time to recreate myself. Mom and Phil weren't around alot, all I had to do was shut up and let them do what they want to. I just had to hang around for another two years and then I could run away to a completely new life and be someone else. I drove along the wet roads of Forks internally debating with myself. All I had to do was return the fire in the war I was battling, I parked outside of Angela's house and waited in a silence that was almost to quiet. Angela came out the door and ran through the rain to my car, "Hey Bells! How are you liking the rain?" She asked as she turned the heater on.  
"Hey, well it is nothing like Phoenix but it does have its certain advantages," I commented as I started to drive off towards the school. "Like what? Ruining a perfectly good straightened hair style?" We both laughed as Angela combed through her wet curling hair with her fingers. It was the first time I had truly smiled in a long time. Maybe this returning fire business wasn't so hard, all I had to do was relax and let the dice roll as they may. "So are you looking forward to going to the beach tomorrow?" Angela asked curious, I hadn't really thought about it, "Yeah I think I am?"  
"Well it will be a great time for you to get to know everyone,"  
"Oh yeah cause who doesn't want to get to know Mike?" I replied sarcastically, I wasn't trying to be rude I just didn't really want to get into the sort of relationship he wanted. "Well that is true but I know Jessica wants to get to know you, she is dying for a new shopping partner,"  
"You mean she is looking for a new Barbie to dress up?" I replied and we both chuckled and I smiled again. I hadn't smiled in so long like this, before I had to force it but now I was easy.

We got to school on time and walked together to our class the whole time talking and laughing. It was fun, no it was better than fun. We got to my classroom where we met up with Jessica, "Hey Jess," I greeted with another smile coming over my face. "Hey Bella, don't you look happy?" Jessica assessed, I smiled again, "I think I just realized that, well, I dunno, I think I realized I had awesome friends." I replied.  
"Well that's for sure." Angela responded bumping me with her hip. We all laughed and went into family group. We all sat together around a small desk and talked happily about the visit to La Push. "So, Bella, are you going to be bringing that Jacob guy with you?" Jessica asked a double meaning showing in the words. "No, I think he is probably busy with his girlfriend." I responded answering the hidden question Jessica was frothing to hear. "So it wasn't a date that you had with him?" Angela asked surprised. "No, he is just my friend." I replied back honestly. Mr Birdie came in surprisingly and explain our normal teacher was away and he would be taking us. I didn't care just as long as he didn't make us do chemistry. The bell rung and we all split off going in the directions of our first period classes. But once I was alone my mind returned to my dream, a cold chilled went through my system as my eyes searched for the forest. I saw the exact spot where I stood in my dream. I looked over my shoulder to check if anyone was watching and made my way over there.

I pushed away the branches as I made my way through to the little clearing where I stood. Everything looked the same from my dream, every branch and tree standing in the exact spot. I turned around to look back at the lot, this was the place, I was sure of it. I took a step forward and heard a small crunch under my foot. I looked down and a small silver phone was under my foot, I picked it up and balanced it in my hand. I flipped it open and the screen came up showing a beautiful meadow with a perfect ray of sun coming through and illuminating the entire space. I was so curious, I selected the contact list and went through the names, "Alice, Carlisle, Carmen, Denali, Eleazar, Emmett, Esme, Home, Hospital, Irina, Jasper, Kate, Liam, Maggie, Rose, School, Senna, Siobhan, Tanya, Tia, Zafrina. What peculiar names?" I said to myself, none of the names were familiar except for school, but that could have been any school. This was the phone of the guy who was going to attack me, maybe if I called one of these I could find out who he was? _Who are you kidding you have enough going on already get back to class and forget this!_ My conscience was very wise but I wouldn't leave the phone out here, my curiosity would have killed me.

I walked back through the forest and the guy being tackled at light speed while I walked to school played out in front of me again. "Why can't anything in my life just be normal for a second," I smiled again as I said it shaking my head and running off for class. I knew I should have been afraid but so many weird things were going on that all I could do was laugh, because I know if I didn't I probably would have cried. I went into creative writing under the angry gaze of my teacher, I just sat down and opened to another page full of deep writing by my mysterious author. The title was 'I guess nothing will ever be the same,' and I smiled again knowing it was true. The rest of the morning went smoothly and I was actually looking forward to lunch and hanging out with my friends. My life was finally turning around and that was definitely something to be glad about.

**EPOV**

Why is it that all the hard decisions in life always be the ones you have to make alone? I sat on the floor surrounded in splinters of the piano arguing to myself about what my next move from here was, should I return to forks and risk seeing Bella, do I go and have some timeout and go to Tanya in Denali then return to Forks when I know I am strong enough, or do I never return and try my hardest to forget Bella? I knew my last option was impossible and the first one was just too good, so Denali it was. I heard small slight footsteps coming down the stairs, Alice's frangipani, lime and blackcurrant sent filled the air, "Hello Alice," I murmured as she came into sight, Oh my gosh he did ruin my piano, her thoughts realized, "Hello Edward,"  
"Sorry about the Piano, I just don't know what came over me," _I do, the name Bella comes to mind,_ Alice thought, "It's fine Edward, don't worry about it,"_ I am more worried about you,_  
"I'll buy you a new one,"  
"Edward forget it, like I said I am more worried about my older brother, what's going on?" She asked as she sat down next to me. "I am just figuring out what to do, now that I know that Bella is so different, I don't know if I can stay away, but at the same time I don't know if I am strong enough to even be near her." _If you lay one finger on her_, Alice though grumpily, "Edward you need to do what is right for you, I can take care of her," She replied her voice not matching her thoughts.  
"I know you can which is why I am going to get my stuff sorted out first then I am going to return," Alice's eyes glazed over for a moment as the vision came to her. _I wish you didn't have to go to Denali_ her thoughts said but she and I both knew it was the better of the three options. "Well, I guess you have made up your mind,"  
"Alice, you're my sister and I love you, I don't want to hurt you more."  
"Just be safe and watch out for Tanya does have her eyes tightly focused on you," Alice mused hugging my arm, _Well you can't hurt my Bella you did make a contract of it so you can't hurt me in that way anymore plus you are letting me see her so I don't see why I would be hurt but I guess I can't change your mind_.

Another set of footsteps came down and the smell of Coke, football and candy filled the air, _Big brother need a bear hug_ he screamed putting on this childish mocking tone through his thoughts as he started running and tackled me in a massive hug. I always thought it was ironic my big sister was married to my little brother and my little sister was married to my big brother any how go figure. _Oh your such a child _Rose though before I could smell her coming, the scent of roses, lavender and rosemary added to the mix. "Emmett get off him," Rose playfully hit Emmett as she went over to Alice and helped her up. I slowly got up and looked at my family, Jasper was missing, _Oh so much emotions guess i better show my face and see whats going on, why can't I just have a normal honey moon with no party crashers? '_Strike that Jasper was on his way' I thought. Finally the scent of cinnamon spice, musk, salt and sandalwood came through and my family was complete.

"I have decided to go to Denali to sort myself out," I addressed my entire family, _Wow who would have though Edward would use Denali like a rehab go figure_, Jasper thought_, Bahahaha Edwards going to have to hang out with Tanya_ Emmett thought laughing. _Shut the front door_, Rose thought shocked. "I know this is slightly odd," _Slightly, Edward you are just plain odd this is not slightly odd for you this is normal_, Jasper thought again "But I think this is the best for the family." _Don't be gone too_ long Alice commented in thought. I smiled at her and the rest of my family. "Well it is settled then, Alice and I can get back to our honeymoon and all of you can go home," Jasper assessed,  
"Actually baby, I was thinking we could go home," Alice asked doing her puppy dog eyes, _Edward you will pay for this,_ Jasper thought knowing he couldn't resist his Alice. "Well I think it is time we all went home," Rose concluded lacing her fingers through Emmett's tugging him up the stairs thinking _Edward you're my little brother and as much as you annoy me, don't do anything stupid or I will kill you_, Emmett was just thinking about what Tanya was going to do to me, oh yeah I was so much more reassured about this _NOT. _Alice came over and hugged me, sorry about what I did big brother, she told me as she looked into my eyes, don't make me do it again though. "Thank you and I promise, never again." She smiled and went over and started hugging Jasper.

I reached my hand down into my pocket to find my phone, it was gone. I must have left it in the forest when I dropped it, I would have to go by and pick it up. If someone was to find it they might try and find me and accidently contact a vampire of not the nicest kind. "Hey Jazz can I borrow your phone?" I asked knowing he had his in his pocket, he chucked it over and I dialled the number of the Denali coven. The phone rang once before it was picked up by none other than Tanya. She was a nice lady but she was not secretive of the fact she wanted me and that absolutely annoyed me. "Hello Edward," She greeted in a seductive tone.  
"Hello Tanya, I was wondering if I could come and stay for a little while." I asked already seeing the answer through Alice's vision, "Of cause Edward, I, we, would be delighted to have you," She answered, I picked up the double meaning in her words. "See you soon," I replied,  
"Oh you most certainly will, tar tar for now." Tanya ended; I huffed as the dial tone came back. Bella was still my biggest torture but Tanya was a close second. _Ha ha sucked in, let's see how you like living with someone who is constantly throwing tantrums, see how you like them apples_, Jasper thought as a smirk appeared on his face. I chucked back the phone and headed up the stair towards the living rooms. I picked up my jacket and headed out running towards the airport to catch my plane. _This is going to be fine_, I tried to reassure myself as the wind blew past my face in the night. I reached the airport in record time and before I knew it I was on the plane destined for Alaska.

**APOV**

**A surprise is always more impacting when it is performed at the least expected time; **Bella was that surprise and she had caught us all at the most unexpected time. But I definitely couldn't complain, this was great, I was finally going to get my first real friend, my big brother wasn't going crazy anymore and Bella was looking really well; this was going to work out. I happily hummed as I picked my clothes up and packed them into the large suitcase we had brought, Jasper was lying on his stomach on the bad looking at me with a cheeky grin on his face. "What are you thinking about?" I asked cheekily with a smile appearing on my face matching his. "Well I was just thinking about how beautiful my wife was and how this was supposed to be our honeymoon and well we haven't really done what is supposed to be done on a honeymoon yet and well we have the house to ourselves for once." Jasper spoke and I giggled a little bit. He was absolutely right, rose and Em had left to catch a flight back home and Jasper and I were all alone and most importantly Bella smiling surrounded by friendly people. " That is very true, my Jasper," I responded in a very cheeky tone,  
"Well then," He replied rolling off the bad, coming over to me and wrapping his arms around my waist and whispering in my ear, "Why don't we enjoy the last hour we have before we have to go back home?" If I could have blushed I would have, Jasper started kissing my neck and I dropped the clothes I was holding onto and turned around and started kissing my gorgeous husband. His lips were so soft and warm, I still couldn't believe that he was absolutely mine.

When I was changed I never knew what was going to happen, all I saw was this handsome man sitting in a cafe waiting for me. I went off in search for this little dinar and waited for three days. I got worried that he wasn't going to come but then in the afternoon of the fourth day he came through the doors and I knew it was him. My body was seventeen and I looked it, he looked eighteen though from the colour of his eyes I knew he was the same as me and could have been any age. He went and sat on the exact seat he was supposed to and I went over to him. The minute I looked into his eyes , I felt this feeling I had never felt before. "Hello, I'm Alice," I meekly introduced myself, He looked back into my eyes and I saw something in the way he looked at me, "Hello ma'am, I am Jasper," He replied slowly reaching down for my hand and grasping it as he kissed it ever so softly. "I need to talk to you about something, do you mind sitting with me?" I asked absolutely terrified, "It would be my upmost pleasure," he said in the most amazing southern accent. We sat down and I told him about my vision about how I saw him and we were to continue on together. He smiled and replied to my proposition of us going together by saying, "Before I even came and sat down here with you, I knew that no matter where you went I would go with you, I was wondering would you like to possibly go out to dinner with me?" He asked I smiled and happily accepted, three weeks later we got married in a small church in Canada. After our first honeymoon I saw a vision of the Cullens and we quickly made our way there,. That is when everything became perfect and I found out what it felt like to have a real family. Jasper though was my entire life, he was the reason I lived and I was the same to him.

We walked out of our Italian holiday home together hand in hand as the sun started to rise over the ocean. We had booked our flight and in no time we would be back in our own home with our family. I was so happy and content that nothing could have changed my mood, this was perfect. Jasper picked up our bag and we started running off to the airport where we caught our flight just in time and flew back the same way we came. When we reached forks the sky was covered in clouds and a small amount of rain was falling to Earth. It was just around lunch and the sun tried to force its way through the clouds but to no avail. We ran back to our house to be greeted by a sign saying welcome home with all our family members bar one standing under it with open arms. It felt so good to be home even thought we were only away for two days. We all sat around the dinner table and talked like a normal family did. I was so glad to live in a home full of people I loved and who loved me back. I just wished my big brother could have been here to experience it too.

**BPOV**

**Life was not full of fairy tales and happy endings but it was full of experiences that became memories you will never forget.** Angela, Jessica and I walked with are arms linked talking about the different ideas we had about the trip to La Push as we entered the cafeteria. We all laughed as we sat down the table and saw the look on Mike, Tyler and Eric's faces, "What's with you boys?" Jessica asked as if nothing was different between us. "Well you all look so happy, what changed?" Eric was the first to ask. "Well, we just, I dunno? We just found out that we liked alot of the same topics and started talking and well here we are now like this?" Angela replied and we all laughed, I hadn't felt so accepted and loved in such a long time.

Lunch went far too quickly and before I knew it I was sitting in chemistry tapping my pen on the table in time with the second hands waiting for the bell to ring. Mr Birdie was going on about cells again, I already knew everything he was already saying, that was one good thing about moving schools, I had already done all this work. The bell rang and I grabbed my bag and started to run out the door, "Isabella Swan, may I have a word," Mr Birdie called as I just made it to the door, I turned around and went back over to his desk, "Yes Mr Birdie?" I asked in the politest tone I was capable of. "Isabella, I just wanted you to know that the school received a very worried phone call from your step father, he was worried about what you had been up to?"  
"I am sorry but I don't understand, in what context was he asking?" I suddenly got afraid my awesome day was about to be ruined by Phil again, what had I done to deserve this that even when he is away he can ruin my day. "He is worried you have been doing something illegal and he wants the school the place you into counselling, now I have taken a stand saying that is wrong because you are the top student in Chemistry but I want you to assure me that your father is wrong," Oh yeah Phil had just ruined my day, "He is my step father and yes he is very wrong," I emphasised the word step, Phil had gone too far. And now I was mad. I stormed out of the classroom towards Angela waiting by my car.

"Wow what happened to you? You look like you just got detention again?" Angela asked as she got into the passenger seat, "I would have preferred detention," I muttered as I drove off. "What's going on Bells?"  
"My step dad called the school saying he was worried about me doing something stupid, Mr Birdie told me he didn't think I would so he stood up for me but the school still has to now "look" out for me. What a great first week, I have got detention twice, accidently skipped a couple of lessons, had a sick day and now the school has to look out for me,"  
"Yeah it has been a hell of a week but the best part is, is that it is now the weekend and guess what?"  
"What?" I asked sounding tired,  
"You are coming over to my house for a girly night," Angela replied smiling,  
"Angela I am not a girly girl,"  
"I know, but it will be fun, please,"  
"Ok, ok,"  
"Awesome lets stop by your house so you can get your clothes for tomorrow and some PJ's,"  
"Okay," I smiled as I turned off to get to my house.

By the time I had shown Angela around my house and gotten my stuff and reached Angela's house it was twilight. She showed me to her room and told me to get changed into my PJ's and meet her down stairs. As I was getting changed in Angela's room I saw all these photos, ones from school, ones from family events. They were awesome and reminded me about my life before Phil came around. It was a fun and happy life, I used to have photos like this covering my walls until every memory was tainted with the new life I had. I slowly walked out into the lounge room to find angela dressed in her PJ's too sitting on the floor surrounded by pillows with a massive bowl of popcorn. "I thought we could watch some movies?" Angela asked, I smiled as I plonked down next to her and she started the movie. Angela was right this was exactly what I needed, it was what my mom and I used to do when we were having a bad day. After four movies Angela and I were both curled up sleeping in the disarray of pillows.

The sun shone through the huge bay window in the lounge room waking both Angela and I up, "Good morning Bella," Angela said as we both sat up rubbing the sleep out of our eyes, it was the first time someone had said good morning to me in ages, "Good morning Angela," I replied smiling as the fun of the day was already starting to happen. Angela stood up and offered me her hand to pull me up. We walked into the kitchen talking about the beach and how the sun had actually come up so it wouldn't be as cold. Angela made waffles as I juiced some oranges, we sat down on the small breakfast bar and talked about the guys that Angela liked. She really wanted to ask Eric out but she was to afraid, "Angela you're a strong independent woman, you can ask him." I encouraged. We both cleaned up and ended up having a water fight with the sink water. We both got showered and changed ready for the beach just as Mike pulled up on the curb in his SUV.

Angela and I both climbed in a we were greeted with a chorus of hello's and how are you's, it was cramped but at the same time comfortable, Angela was squished between Eric and Tyler and I was squished between Mike and Jessica. It took us an half an hour to get to the beach, but it was fun, the whole way everyone was singing along to the radio and mucking around playing car games. We reached the beach and the sun shone brighter then I had ever seen in Forks before, it was absolutely beautiful. We all got out and headed for the beach, Mike, Tyler and Eric got suited up to go surfing and Angela, Jessica and I were left to on the beach. We made a small area where we could later have a camp fire and set up the stereo so we had some music. We all sat down and watched the boys helplessly flail around on the surfboards. We were all laughing and rating them from one to ten on who was the worst. I was having so much fun, the worries of my step father and the life that I had and the strange guy who almost attacked me were all gone, all that I was worried about was that Tyler might actually snap himself in half, though that would still be hilarious.

"Hey Bella," a voice called from behind, I recognised it immediately, "Hey Jacob," I replied turning around to face him and his girlfriend I gathered, "Hey you must be Leah," I asked as they came and sat down with us, "Yeah, which would make you Bella," Leah replied, I nodded and introduced my friends, "Well this is Jessica and Angela, and you already know Jacob and this is his girlfriend Leah,". "It's lovely to meet you all," Leah greeted,  
"So what you stalking me now aye Jacob?" I asked mocking him,  
"Well you on my reservation, so who's doing the stalking now?" Jacob replied and we all laughed. "So what are you guys doing here?" Jacob asked,  
"We are watching the boy being absolute idiots!" Jessica almost screamed with laugher as Mike totally came of the surf board. "You can say that again," added Angela with a laugh bubbling to her lips.

Jacob and Leah stayed around with us and we started talking about so many different things., we completely lost track of time. Jacob got the fire ready as the boys showered as the sun set over the mountains. We all sat around the fire with blankets roasting marshmallows telling horror stories. "Hey Jacob I am sure you have a good horror story," I commented, a smile plastered on his face, "I do know one," he replied his smile turning crooked which made him quite handsome. "Okay, so our tribe is supposedly descended from wolves, like werewolves. Anyway so one day my great grandfather was walking with the elders of the tribe through the woods when they came across this creature. He was bent down over a deer sucking its blood," Jacob stopped as Jessica gasped and curled closer to Mike, "He was a vampire, he turned around and his eyes were the brightest golden that my great grandfather had ever seen, he wiped the blood off his chin and came forward towards the elders. He claimed he was different and so was his family and they made an agreement not kill each other as long as no vampire bit a human, anyway all went well until another vampire came to town, he was drinking the blood of every teenage girl. Both the cold ones and our tribe had to band together to fight him but he was so strong from all the human blood. He killed every elder bar one and almost killed one of the cold ones before his head was ripped off his body. Ever since then the people have lived in fear that another cold one will come along." Jacob finished and then he started laughing at the looks on our faces, "Guys it is just a story," The boys tried to laugh along with Jacob and Leah but they couldn't mask their fear. The truth was that although the story wasn't that freaky, the fact that Jacob's tribe thought it was true was frightening, because what if it was? We all decided it was late and we should be getting home so we pack all the stuff up and piled into the SUV again, we all screamed our goodbyes to Jacob and Leah as we drove away.

Angela on the way back asked Eric out and he happily accepted and they played tonsil hockey all the way back home, we all got a good giggle out of that. Angela and I got dropped off first and headed into the house. "Well you certainly had a good night," I mused as she started dancing around the room, "See I told you," Angela came over to me and wrapped me in a massive hug, "Thank you Bella!" She said as she squeezed harder, I squeezed back. We both quickly tidied up the lounge area and decided it was time for me to call it quits at eight. I waved good bye as I headed for home, at least mom and Phil would be at home until tomorrow, the thought comforted me and I turned the radio and sung along. But as I drove around the bend to my house I went absolutely silent.

**SORRY TO LEAVE IT ON A CLIFF HANGER! PLEASE REVIEW PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE!**


	13. You Win, B, A and C POV

**Summary: Isabella Swan is a sixteen year old girl who is not coping with the new marriage of her mother. Never having a father meant she became so close to her mother, now she feels as though her mother has died and she is grieving for her. Because of the turn of her life Bella has become an introvert and is verging on depression. Bella's life is spiralling out of control and she can't save herself. Bella becomes worse and her life is in danger when she is found by Dr. Carlisle Cullen. He takes her home and patches her up where she fatefully meets Edward. Is Edward the answer to Bella's prayers? Can he save Bella from herself?**

_**Beyond Brokenness**_

**Chapter Thirteen – You Win, It's Over, Ok?**

**AUTHORS NOTE!  
This is the final fight that Phil has with Bella! After this Edward comes into the equation and everything starts to look up for Bella! Just hang in there! This is the last bit of massive hurt drama for a while! Just trust me, Edward is on his way!**

**BPOV**

Phil's car was parked in the driveway. "**Oh not good, oh so not good**," I complained to myself. I turned the radio off and parked the truck in its usual spot; I saw the silhouette of Phil in the lounge window. I slowly walked up the stairs towards the house, just as I reached out for the door, Phil swung it open and looked at me so angrily I wanted to break down and cry. "Get the hell in here Isabella," He practically yelled at me. I bowed my head and walked in to the lounge room, I felt like I was walking on death row, mom was sitting on the couch, I stood facing her and Phil joined standing over me. He started to yell with such fury, "ISABELLA MARIE SWAN WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE TO GO OUT AND NOT TELL US, YOU WERE ALREADY GROUNDED! YOU ARE SUCH AN INSOLENT DISRESPECTFUL CHILD, YOU DON'T DESERVE TO LIVE UNDER THIS ROOF, YOUR ARE SUCH A DEVIL CHILD! I DON'T KNOW HOW YOUR MOTHER COPED WITH HAVING YOU AROUND, YOUR SUCH A DISGRACE, I AM SO GLAD YOUR NOT MY DAUGHTER, I WOULD HATE TO HAVE TO BE RELATED TO YOU." He kept on screaming at me for another two hours, I just let him shove the knives in one by one and after the two hours I was stripped bare and the only emotion I had left was anger. "Who do you think you are? You are not my father! My mother and I copped just fine until you came along! You were the one who has come in and destroyed it all, everything is your fault not mine! She was mine first and I will always have been with her sixteen years longer than you ever will be! And you know what, you hate that fact because you will never know my mother like I know her; you can never be as close to her as I was!" I screamed back at him, tonight I wasn't going down without a fight. "WELL GUESS WHAT ISABELLA! YOU'RE NOT GOING TO BE CLOSE TO YOUR MOTHER ANYMORE! WE ARE MOVING TO JACKSON VILLE AND SEEING YOU ARE SO INDEPENDANT WE ARE LEAVING YOU HERE! YOUR MOTHER AND I ARE LEAVING YOU BEHIND, YOU ARE WORTHLESS AND YOUR MOTHER DOESN'T WANT YOU ANYMORE."  
"Mom, please tell me this isn't true? You're leaving me? Your are choosing him over me? You are absolutely choosing him over me? But you can't I am your daughter! You actually bought me, you paid for me! You are choosing the throw me away?" I begged my mother who just sat there dead pan. "YES SHE CHOSE ME OVER YOU BUT WHO WOULDN'T? YOU'RE A WORTHLESS WASTE OF SPACE WHO WILL NEVER AMOUNT TO ANYTHING!"  
"Like you can talk Phil, you're an over possessive controlling troll who has the maturity of a six year old and the brain of a two year old!" I rebutted but that was my biggest mistake. He walked over to me and screamed in my face, I just cried as he continued to verbally abuse me, I let him because now I knew, I knew this battle was over, I had lost. "You win," I said with all that I had left he went silent and stared me down, "You win Phil, I don't want to fight any more, it's over, you win, I give up, ok, I am broken and probably past saving."  
"You were never going to win and just so you know, you're not worth saving!" Phil finished, I almost vomited from the pain of that final blow, I wasn't worth saving, and I wasn't worth saving. I ran out the door and jumped into my truck and sped off down the road.

I drove, I drove as fast as my truck would let me, I sped down the highway to the closest town, and I had to get away. I couldn't stay, why would I want to? I wasn't worth saving I may as well just go. I need to get out of the car; I was suffocating in the small space. I parked in an abandoned lot and started running. I was so devoid of all emotions, I could feel that my heart was gone, there was nothing left of me. I was so bloodied and broken, Phil was right I was worthless, I wasn't worth saving and I don't think I could be saved. I just ran, never stopping to check where I was going, what did it matter? I ran past an old book store that was long closed for the night, I followed a path that seemed to lead to the water around Port Angela's. I didn't know where it lead all I knew was that I was running and that I was absolutely broken. I wrapped my arms around my body making sure I would break in half, I was in so much pain and all I wanted to do was scream! But I didn't I just ran, further and further into the darkness.

APOV

**The feeling that something really bad is about to happen is the worst feeling a person can get, you know you can't do anything from it happening but worst of all you know it is going to happen and all you can do it wait for it. **Jasper, Rose, Emmett, Mom, Dad and I were all sitting in the massive study debriefing about what happened in Italy, I was around nine o'clock and suddenly my heart sank and I knew, I just knew something bad was about to happen. I check Edward, he wasn't enjoying his time with Tanya even though it had only been a day and we were all fine the only person left was,_** BELLA**_. I didn't know what happened before I realized where I was I was sucked into Bella's future. I was sitting the car next to her driving as she sung her way home, she was happy, nothing wrong was happening. She was turning into her street, her eyes scanned the area and suddenly she went absolutely silent. I let my eyes drift from her to where she was looking.

Her parents car was parked in the driveway, "_Oh not good, oh so not good_," Bella complained to herself, I could hear a deep fear in her words and my mind remembered all the things that had happened and I didn't blame her for being afraid. She let her shaking hand drop to the radio and turn it off she parked the truck in its usual spot. I looked over to where she was looking and the huge silhouette of Phil shadowed the window, his body language screamed rage, I wanted to hold Bella and tell her not to go inside but I couldn't do anything. I realized this was the past not the future this had happened. Bella slowly got out of the car and ghosted to the door, her hand reached out to turn the knob but was beaten by a furious Phil slamming the door open. "Get the hell in here Isabella," He practically yelled at Bella. She bowed her head and walked in to the lounge room, she looked like she was on death row. Her mother was sitting on the couch looking very sullen, Bella stood across the room close to the window and Phil joined standing over Bella.

He started to yell with such fury at her I cringed, "ISABELLA MARIE SWAN WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE TO GO OUT AND NOT TELL US, YOU WERE ALREADY GROUNDED! YOU ARE SUCH AN INSOLENT DISRESPECTFUL CHILD, YOU DON'T DESERVE TO LIVE UNDER THIS ROOF, YOUR ARE SUCH A DEVIL CHILD! I DON'T KNOW HOW YOUR MOTHER COPED WITH HAVING YOU AROUND, YOUR SUCH A DISGRACE, I AM SO GLAD YOUR NOT MY DAUGHTER, I WOULD HATE TO HAVE TO BE RELATED TO YOU." He kept on screaming at her for another two hours. She just let him; she just let him kill her from the inside out. I saw what was happening to her, every time he said something awful she flinched and slowly with every word I saw she was losing colour and most of all herself. Bella finally spoke, she had a lot more self control then me I would have ripped his head off, she tried to sound angry but she only sounded broken. "Who do you think you are? You are not my father! My mother and I copped just fine until you came along! You were the one who has come in and destroyed it all, everything is your fault not mine! She was mine first and I will always have been with her sixteen years longer than you ever will be! And you know what, you hate that fact because you will never know my mother like I know her; you can never be as close to her as I was!" I realized although she was losing this massive battle she wasn't going to go down without a fight, I was proud but at that time also so afraid, what was he going to do to her.

"WELL GUESS WHAT ISABELLA! YOU'RE NOT GOING TO BE CLOSE TO YOUR MOTHER ANYMORE! WE ARE MOVING TO JACKSON VILLE AND SEEING YOU ARE SO INDEPENDANT WE ARE LEAVING YOU HERE! YOUR MOTHER AND I ARE LEAVING YOU BEHIND, YOU ARE WORTHLESS AND YOUR MOTHER DOESN'T WANT YOU ANYMORE." I screamed, I didn't understand how a human being says this to another human being, he was so cruel. I looked over at Bella she was broken completely, "Mom, please tell me this isn't true? You're leaving me? Your are choosing him over me? You are absolutely choosing him over me? But you can't I am your daughter! You actually bought me, you paid for me! You are choosing the throw me away?" She begged her mother who just sat there dead pan I couldn't believe the woman, this was Bella she was throwing away. "YES SHE CHOSE ME OVER YOU BUT WHO WOULDN'T? YOU'RE A WORTHLESS WASTE OF SPACE WHO WILL NEVER AMOUNT TO ANYTHING!"  
"Like you can talk Phil, you're an over possessive controlling troll who has the maturity of a six year old and the brain of a two year old!" She fought back but it only made everything worse he walked over to her and started screaming in her face. She started to cry and I just wanted to hold her and fix her. She just let him kill her verbally, I reached out in the vision and hugged her, and I held her and tried to tell her it was alright she was going to be safe. Then I heard her open her mouth, "You win," She said with all that she had left, Phil went silent and stared her down, "You win Phil, I don't want to fight any more, it's over, you win, I give up, ok, I am broken and probably past saving."  
"You were never going to win and just so you know, you're not worth saving!" Phil finished, I wanted to kill him, I wanted to run to that house and murder him. He had just totally single handily destroyed a life and he didn't care. Bella ran out the door to her truck and sped off toward Port Angela's.

Bella drove through the darkness of night as fast as her truck would go; she was heading straight for Port Angela's and going way to fast. I could see she was digesting all that was just told to her, he eyes started draining away and becoming dead. She was actually listening to the words said over her, which was going to kill her. She pulled into the abandoned lot in Port Angela's and got out and started running. She had lost everything, all her love, all her emotions and most importantly she had lost har soul. She was ripped apart and burned, I could see it and what was going on, I would have been sweating blood is could have. Bella just ran she wasn't looking where she was going and I could see she was getting lost. She ran past the whale book store that was long closed. The past caught up with the future and I saw she was still running. Then suddenly I was taken forward, I could see them, they were coming for her. I jumped out of the vision and screamed my soul out of me, "THEY ARE GOING TO KILL BELLA ATTEN O'CLOCK!" I looked at my family who had been worried about me since I went into the vision I realized. Jasper was beside me nearly squeezing my hand off. Everything went into slow motion, Jasper was screaming at me, Rose was trying to calm me down, mother was in hysterics, Dad was trying to check my stats, I tried to stop screaming but I couldn't. My Bella was going to be murdered in a matter of seconds if we didn't save her, but how could we save her; I had no idea where she was and if we did save her physically she was emotionally dead. I slowly stopped myself from screaming and my voice turned into a sob almost. "Bella is going to be murdered in Port Angela's by a bunch of drunken men, she is in an alley somewhere, we need to find her, and we need to find her fast." The world hadn't sped up yet but it was silent. Everybody including myself slowly got up and bolted at our fastest speeds out of the house and towards Port Angela's.

Jasper stayed with me searching the west side of Port Angela's, Esme stayed at home turning the study into a medical clinic, Carlisle went off alone to the south area and Rose and Emmett went east. We searched and searched and I knew time was going fast and soon my Bella would be dead if we couldn't find her. It started to rain; Bella would be getting attacked right now. I should have gone to her last week, I should have protected her. She was somewhere out there freezing, wet and being attacked by a bunch of drunken men. We went as fast as we could searching the back alleys but there was no sign of her, no scent nothing, I hoped for her sake and my own someone else had found her. The Port Angela's clock struck ten and my heart sank, I kept on searching, I wouldn't give up until Bella stopped breathing. But at ten o'clock as the future told, Bella would be dead and it was ten o'clock. I fell to the ground in the rain and sobbed and heaved.

**CPOV**

**Eyes are the windows to a person's soul and eyes could show the deepest rawest emotions** and the emotions I saw go through Alice's eyes chilled me to the bone. Her eyes went absolutely blank then she smiled and we all breathe a sigh of relief, then suddenly they turned to a deep fear. She started murmuring Bella's name and telling her not to go inside, then telling her to be strong. The pain that next went through her eyes was tormenting, it cause the whole family to go into panic, Jasper who was already holding her hand started squeezing it, Esme was in absolute hysterics, Rose was trying to get Alice out of it, Emmett had run down stair to grab a bucket of water to throw over her and I was trying to check her vitals and stats.

Her eyes then suddenly flung open with a new intensity and she began to scream, "THEY ARE GOING TO KILL BELLA ATTEN O'CLOCK!" My whole body stopped for a second, who was going to kill Bella? She continued to scream as my whole family tried to get her to speak, she finally did and we all silently listened, "Bella is going to be murdered in Port Angela's by a group of drunk men, she is in an alley somewhere, we need to find her, we need to find her fast. It is also going to start raining." My whole family was suddenly up and running. We were going the fastest we could go heading straight for Port Angela's. Jasper and Alice went off to see if she was to the west, Rose and Emmett went to the east; Esme stayed at home making a clinic for me to work in if we got to her in time and I was going south.

I ran at a speed I had never gone before, I went through every alley, I searched high and low and slowly I was losing hope. Bella was so important to my family; she practically was part of the family. She was an unexpected surprise that had sent everyone worlds flying. I needed to find her, for the sake of my family and for this poor girl. Alice had told me what was happening to her and she didn't seem to deserve this. Rain started to fall, I forced myself to go harder, I needed to find her, and I would give myself I find her. She was broken already and if anyone touched her that would destroy the only little bit of Bella that was left. I was trying to find a scent, trying to find anything. The rain was masking it all, I was saturated therefore so would they be and also the scent.

Then I caught it, I smelt a bunch of men who had been drinking far too much; they were Bella's attackers, they had to be. There were four of them and only one little Bella, she didn't stand a chance, and it was a minute to ten I need to be there, I needed to get there now. I pushed to go even faster and I found them cornering something in the back of the alley way. The clock was striking ten and I knew this was Bella's only chance. "DON'T YOU DARE TOUCH HER!" I bellowed in the biggest voice I had, as I sped towards them. I grabbed the biggest one by the shoulders and flung him down then opposite way of the alley, the rest of them looked at me in terror and I push them all away, "DON'T YOU DARE COME ANYWHERE NEAR HERE AGAIN! IF I FIND OUT YOU HAVE TOUCHED HER IN AMYWAY I WILL PERSONALLY HUNT YOU DOWN!" I screamed at them as they ran off with terror.

The rain was absolutely coming down like bullets, I looked down into the corner and I saw her, her clothes were already ripped from the men and they had given her a good couple of beatings, they were going to pay. She was in the foetal position soaking wet, shaking so hard and her eyes screamed absolutely terror and fear. She had tears running like a waterfall down her face and there was fresh blood coating her body. I slowly went down to her level, I changed my tone completely, normally I would put on my doctor voice, but she needed something more, she needed a loving voice but I also needed to be heard over the rain, "Hello I am Carlisle, I know you are afraid right now, I completely understand, but I am here to help you, please trust me Bella, I am not going to harm you in anyway, I promise," I reassured her in the most loving voice I possessed. She looked at me, fear covering her expression but then curiosity, "How do you know my name?" She asked terrified and her face turned back to one of complete horror, I smiled at her, "It is a very long story," I replied, Bella was shaking, from fear, shock and the cold. "But first I need to make sure you are okay, how are you?" I asked, she looked at me with eyes that said it all, "I am a doctor Bella, I am going to look after you," I stated looking into her eyes, she nodded. I inched a little closer but she flinched, it was obvious she was hurt, but it was just her body it was her soul.

I reached out both of my arms to show her that I didn't have anything to hurt her with and to try and get her to come to me, she tried to lean further away but she knew she could move, "Bella I swear on my own life that I will not hurt you, I promise you, I just want to help you, please Bella, trust me, I am here for you," I murmured just loud enough for her to hear. She looked at me with the most pained innocent eyes, before I knew what she was doing she quickly pushed herself over to me and flung herself into my arms. I wrapped my arms around her in a gentle but strong hug. She started sobbing so hard, she was absolutely soaked to the bone. I could smell the blood all over her; she had three broken ribs, a broken arm and internal bleeding to the abdomen. "Bella I am going to pick you up and take you to a safe location, is this okay?" I asked quietly into her hair. She nodded and I picked her up like a father would his child and made sure her head was tucked into my shoulder.

I started running at full speeds back home, she needed medical care and she need to be somewhere safe. I sped down the roads and in ten minutes I had her home, "Bella we are here, this is my house, I promise you I will not hurt you in any way, I am a doctor and I have a clinic set up for you," She looked up at me, her eyes were such beautiful brown orbs, she nodded again. "Are you okay?" I asked full well knowing she wasn't but I wanted to know how she felt, she shook her head and buried it in my chest again. I opened the door to my hysterical wife, "Esme you need to go and get Alice and the rest of them, please," I asked dearly not wanting to unsettle Bella,  
"How is she Carlisle?" Esme asked worried  
"Physically she isn't well but mentally," I shook my head, what this girl had gone through was nothing short of horrific. "We will find out once I have her bandaged and resting." Esme nodded and ran out the door.

I slowly placed Bella down on the big fluffy white couch and quickly grabbed my medical kit from the study and was back before she even realized. "Bella, I need to look over you, I promise I won't intentionally hurt you and if you need me to stop or anything, tell me, okay?" I asked and she nodded again and she sat up slowly out of the foetal position. "Good girl, now I am just going to check your arms and ribs," I softly ran my hand over her arm until I found the break, "Bella you have a broken Ulna bone, I am going to put it in a cast but I think you will need some pain relief first, are you allergic to anything?" I asked trying to make sure I remember everything, I was trying to be a doctor but at the same time I just wanted to be her father, she needed some TLC right now more than anything. She shook her head and I got out a small dose of local aesthetic and injected it into her arm, she winced but didn't move. I bandaged up her arm and placed it in a cast, "This will heal quickly, I also think you have broken a couple of ribs, can I check please?" I asked making sure she was fine with everything I was doing, she was very fragile. She nodded and I gently ran my fingers over her lower rib cage and found only two broken ribs, I grabbed some sports tape, "I am just going to strap them," I lifted up her shirt slightly and strapped her rib so they would heal correctly. I finally smelt her, the internal bleeding had stopped, and her body must have been very strong. Who was I kidding for Bella to be sitting in front of me she must have been very strong.

I looked into her eyes and I saw she was calming down and her heart rate was returning to normal. "How are you feeling?" I asked, waiting for another nod or shake of the head,  
"Honestly? Well physically my whole body is screaming in agony and emotionally, well, I just want to curl up in a ball and pretend that tonight didn't happen," She replied looking me square in the eyes a small smile met her lips. "You are a very strong girl Bella." I assessed looking at her, "Thank you," She replied, "And very polite too, why don't you rest a little, it is okay, no one will hurt you here. You're safe," I suggested, "That would probably be a good idea, can I sleep here? I don't really feel like moving," Bella asked so innocently,  
"Of cause my dear, just make sure you are comfortable." She nodded and curled up on the couch hugging a pillow with her good arm. "Thank you for saving me Carlisle," She said as she closed her eyes, I brushed the hair off her face, "Your most welcome Bella," It wasn't the first time I added in my head.

Everything was so quiet, the rain was still pouring down but the only sound that mattered was Bella breathing, it was steady and getting better with every breath. I heard foot falls running toward the house, Esme wouldn't have been able to get to them that quickly, and who would be coming here? Edward, oh no. Just as I finished thinking it Edward stepped through the back glass door; his clothes and hair were absolutely dripping went. He came over to me than stopped dead in his tracks when he smelt her, his eyes immediately went to her. "Carlisle what is _she_ doing here?" He asked through clenched teeth, "Alice saw her running away because her father verbally abused her, then she saw her getting murdered in the streets of Port Angela's, we all went out and I found her and saved her life," I responded looking at him trying to see how he was going to react, I would have to fight with everything I had to push him off is he tried to attack her. "I cannot believe it, hell's worst form of torture is lying asleep in my lounge room, she shouldn't be here, she doesn't belong here"  
"Edward, please, she is just a beaten up girl, who needs a lot of love and care." I was trying to get him to be reasonable. Edward was looking at her with absolute malice; it was absolute cold hate. "Carlisle, I went away because I couldn't handle her and now you have her in the house? How do you think I am supposed to react? She is the reason we stopped going to Forks high, she is the reason this family was torn apart. She forced me away!"  
"It was your choice to go away completely and it wasn't her fault, she is here because she needs us and you were supposed to be with Tanya."  
"Well I came home early and look at my reception! That girl!"  
" She is not just a girl Edward, for one second stop thinking about yourself and look at her, she has just been beaten up and told that she is worthless, have a heart. She is so strong to have lasted this long, you have seen what she has had to face first hand through Alice, she needs us now and Edward if you are not strong enough to cope then go back to Denali." I knew I was being harsh, but Bella deserved more than this. Edward stopped dead, he knew I was right; he looked at her and then ran up to his room. I heard Bella move and her tears start up again, she had heard all that Edward had said.

I went to reach out to her but my whole family at that moment came rushing through the door, Alice was first by her side, "My Bella, what have they done to you?" Alice brushed her hand softly over Bella's hair. Bella looked up at her, "Your voice, it is so familiar," Bella commented, she thought for a moment, "You called me, two days ago, your were looking for a Heather?" Bella asked, she never ceased to surprise me, she was in pain and my son had just given her a tongue lashing but she was talking to Alice and remembering her voice from days ago, she was a lot more stronger then I even thought. "You have a splendid memory, yes I did, but I wasn't looking for Heather, I was looking for you." Alice answered.  
"Than why did you ask for Heather?" Bella asked very curiously.  
"Long story, just rest my Bella," Alice tried to calm her again.  
"My Bella?" Bella once again asked another question.  
"Sorry that is my nickname for you, once again a long story, by the way I am Alice; just rest now my sweet, sleep well in the land of dreams." Alice sweetly cooed. Bella closed her eyes again and settled down once more. The whole family was already sitting around the table waiting for me to come and tell them about Bella.

Alice and I walked over and joined them; Edward quietly came once we were all sitting. I looked at Alice, "Can you please tell us what happened before Bella was in Port Angela's?" I asked knowing that we needed to deal with that first. Alice looked around at everybody and slowly opened her mouth. "Bella was arriving home from an outing with Angela, she was thinking she was going home to an empty house but Phil and her mother had arrived home early. Phil was in an absolute rage screaming down at her for hours about the most trivial things, Bella took it all, but I could see every word he said killed her a little more each time, she tried to fight back but that only made everything worse. In the end Phil told Bella that he and her mother were moving to Jacksonville without her and that she would be staying at home alone and that she was absolutely worthless and not worth saving. She ran away to escape but she got lost in Port Angela's where she was found by a bunch of drunk guys who bashed and tried to rape and murder her but thankfully Carlisle arrived in time." I could see it was hard for Alice to say all this but it shed a lot more light on the situation.

I stood up and addressed my family, "As you all now know, the girl who is sleeping in our lounge room is a very beaten up little girl who needs a lot of love and care, her body is healing quickly for some unknown reason but emotionally she is an absolute wreck. I think we should take care of her, because there is no one else to take care of her. But to make it fair we will vote on the topic, the vote will be whether Bella will stay with us or go home." I looked at my family, Alice spoke first, "I have seen it, Bella is going to be a part of this family, and she is not a burden but an asset. She has a strength and a heart that is so genuine. I vote she stays with us."  
"Bella has brought something absolutely new to this family and she seems like an awesome chick, I vote she stays," Emmett voted in favour, Rose was next to speak, "I like her, she is something different, she is worth saving and I think we should,"  
"I would love to have Bella as a daughter, she is so beautiful and from what I have heard from all of you I would love to have her in my family," Esme commented.  
"Bella emotions are an absolute mess but through it all in the depths there is a strength that will overcome this, I like her and from what my wife has told me about her which is everything in absolute detail I like her, plus it will cause the rift in the family to leave." Jasper added staring at Edward.

Edward looked at my family, "I supposed the decision is made, I did agree that I couldn't completely stay away from her, I just didn't really expect to be so close to her so fast, but I think I can handle myself,"  
"Let's just hope she doesn't take everything you said to heart Edward," I replied, he needed to know she had heard him. "She heard me? Oh no, I didn't mean for that to happen, oh gosh, I hurt her more?" Edward was shaking his head from side to side, Alice looked at him and she was shooting daggers with her eyes, "Edward what did you say?" Alice quietly accused.  
"I said some pretty harsh stuff about her being here and about how she hurts me,"  
"Well you better hope you can be forgiven because Bella is staying," Alice concluded, she got up and went into the lounge room and sat with Bella quietly humming to her. It was settled, Bella was going to live with us, and we were going to take care of her. We as the Cullen's were going to save her, we were going to pick her up and nurse her back to health. Bella was going to be whole again and we would make sure it happened soon.

**PLEASE REVIEW! I NEED TO KNOW WHAT YOU THINK! I REALLY APPRECIATE YOUR FEEDBACK!**


	14. Stand in the Rain BPOV

**Summary: Isabella Swan is a sixteen year old girl who is not coping with the new marriage of her mother. Never having a father meant she became so close to her mother, now she feels as though her mother has died and she is grieving for her. Because of the turn of her life Bella has become an introvert and is verging on depression. Bella's life is spiralling out of control and she can't save herself. Bella becomes worse and her life is in danger when she is found by Dr. Carlisle Cullen. He takes her home and patches her up where she fatefully meets Edward. Is Edward the answer to Bella's prayers? Can he save Bella from herself?**

_**Beyond Brokenness**_

**Chapter Fourteen – Stand in the Rain**

**BPOV**

**The saying sticks and stones can break my bones but word can never hurt me is the greatest lie ever told,** I would have preferred to have been hit with sticks and stones instead of having to endure what Phil had done to me. I also couldn't believe what mom had done too; she didn't help me, which was something she was supposed to do as my mother. I just kept on running, trying my hardest not to scream or vomit. Rain started to fall from heaven like the tears, but I couldn't cry because I knew if I started to cry the first tear would be the first of an eternity of tears. My body was screaming for me to stop, but I couldn't, stopping would mean I would have to think and process what had happened, I am not strong enough to do that yet, I don't think I will ever be strong enough. I took a turn into another street and didn't look back, the shadows were so long. I hated being alone it felt like everything around me was crashing down, oh wait who am I kidding, it was. I was alone in the fight by myself, I knew if I stand I will have fall down metaphorically, I wanted to be found, but the only way to get out was to face everything I was running from. I needed to keep on running in the rain but all I wanted to do was lie down and forget the pain.

I just kept on running never remembering where I was going and what was behind me, all I noticed was that I could hear was another set of foot falls behind me, I was being followed. I ran harder, pushing myself further, there wasn't much left to push, but somehow my body kept me upright. I took another turn trying to lose the person behind me; I could hear their steps quickened to match my own. I ran into a dark alley way to my left, maybe if I hid in the corner they wouldn't see me. I pushed my way into the alley only to realize the person behind me wasn't chasing me but instead rounding me up. In front of me stood two men and quickly behind me another two men came and trapped me in.

"Well, look at what we have here?" The biggest one said in a drunken slur. "She's a pretty one isn't she," He gestured to the men behind me and they started coming closer, I back away towards the wall, they had me cornered, I was absolutely stuck now. "So, little girl, what's your name?" One of the lankier men questioned, I looked at him from under my soaking hair that had fallen over my face, and I didn't open my mouth I wasn't going to make a sound. He came closer and ripped me up by my hair, "I asked you what your name was," He stated far too close to me face; I could smell the cigarette smoke and alcohol. I set my jaw; he didn't deserve to hear my voice. His buddy came over and punched his fist into my lower ribs; the oxygen in my lungs blew out of me like a vacuum. Another one of them stepped forward he was big and he grabbed me by my fore arm, I heard a snap and I wanted to scream but I couldn't find the air, he smashed me up against the wall and I slip down to the ground. The leader I suppose who first talked to me came closer and kicked me in the abdomen; I wanted to be sick I was in so much pain. Maybe I was wrong, sticks and stones were right now worse than Phil's words. "She is feisty, well let's have a little fun then well chuck her away, aye boys," I knew they were going to kill me. I thought death would have been scarier but I think I was so dead already form everything that it seemed like it could have been a relief.

The big one came down to my level and pulled me up by my shirt which he started to rip. The rain came down harder and it hurt against my skin. I was losing track of everything around me, maybe by some chance of dumb luck I might pass out and not have to feel them killing me. It was amazing that even with this happening to me, the night was still almost completely silent, he hit me a few more times but I didn't care anymore. I went limp and let him punch me like a piñata. Suddenly the nights silence was disturbed with the sound of the massive town's clock declaring it was ten o'clock. I didn't know what happened but he dropped me and his face was suddenly covered in fear. He ran away in the opposite direction leaving me huddled against the wall. I brought my knees up to my chest trying to hold onto myself, hold onto what was left. The pain was excruciating but I just needed to hold onto something. I closed my eyes and just wished it all to be over, I was over all the pain, physically and emotional. Death is easy, life is harder. I closed my eyes and tried to remember the dream I had this morning with my mom, if this was going to be my final memory, it would at least be one filled with love.

"DON'T YOU DARE TOUCH HER!" The words cut through my memory like a knife through butter. The voice was strong and bellowing; I quickly opened my eyes and searched for the owner of the voice. The darkness was almost blinding but as my eyes adjusted I saw the biggest one go flying off down the alley, my heart immediately started hammering; I looked around frantically until my eyes settled on him. He was almost indescribable with words, his hair was the most purest milk and honey, he was tall but not oversized, he wasn't absolutely buff but he wasn't weak in stature, his face along with being absolutely angular and beautiful, it held something different, like he was from another time, but his eyes, they were golden orbs shining with the brightest light. My mouth threatened to drop to the floor but the shock I was experiencing wouldn't let me. He moved forward and as he did the other men started to scatter, he yelled again as they rejoined the shadows, "DON'T YOU DARE COME ANYWHERE NEAR HERE AGAIN! IF I FIND OUT YOU HAVE TOUCHED HER IN AMYWAY I WILL PERSONALLY HUNT YOU DOWN!" I was scared of those men but the way he just spoke frightened me just as much.

The rain got harder and started to hurt when it hit my bare skin, it was like bullets. I could feel my body shaking in terror and even though I tried to force my body to be still it just wouldn't, I guess the cold didn't help either. He looked into my eyes, I don't know what he saw but the look on his face was so sad and pained, I started crying, I don't even know why, the way he was looking at me, the care in his eyes, it made me feel like I wasn't alone. I took a big breath to keep up with the tears that were rushing down my face, my nose was suddenly filled with the salty coppery scent of blood, I wanted to be sick, and I looked down and noticed I was practically covered in the stuff. I hadn't realized but the man had come down to my level and was looking at me again with those golden eyes. He opened his mouth to speak, I was suddenly afraid he was going to yell, but instead it was the most loving caring voice I had heard in so long, "Hello I am Carlisle, I know you are afraid right now, I completely understand, but I am here to help you, please trust me Bella, I am not going to harm you in anyway, I promise," He reassured me, I was filled with a calm that almost made me faint, he promised me he wasn't going to hurt me, I let the words flow through my mind again, then suddenly it dawned on me, he knew my name. I had never seen him before yet he knew me name? I couldn't help my lips but the question bubbled to the surface, "How do you know my name?" I asked curious but at the same time terrified at his answer, what if he was a stalker and death by those men would have been better then what this guy will do to me. _Bella, slow down on second, he isn't a guy his name is Carlisle and he promised he wouldn't hurt you! But that is what mom said as I fought internally with myself, he isn't just look at him, he isn't lying, his promise is real, trust him. _My thoughts were getting way out of hand, but I knew they were true. "It is a very long story," He answered, "But first I need to make sure you are okay, how are you?" He asked, I looked at him hoping my eyes would convey the message of "Oh yeah I am just peachy my mother doesn't want anything to do with me and I was almost about to be killed and now I am sitting with a man I don't know in an alley shaking with fear and the cold." _His name is Carlisle,_ my mind corrected again. He looked like he understood and he started speaking again, "I am a doctor Bella, I am going to look after you," He was looking in my eyes waiting for an answer, I didn't know really what other choices I had though I think I would have gone with him either way, I nodded. He came closer to me, I don't know why but I flinched, I tried to bury myself in the concrete behind my back, thought it hurt like hell.

He came closer again I leaned a little further away but kept my eyes locked on his, he opened his arms, like you do when you want and animal to come to you, I didn't care."Bella I swear on my own life that I will not hurt you, I promise you, I just want to help you, please Bella, trust me, I am here for you," He said to me with such love, I looked at him with such intensity, he was he for me, and he was here to help me. I pushed myself as best and as quickly as I could and flung myself into his arms. I buried my head into his chest, he wrapped his arms around me, he was cold, really cold but I didn't care again, he was hugging me like a father held a daughter and I felt loved. I started sobbing heavier, I hadn't felt this in so long, and I hadn't felt truly loved. "Bella I am going to pick you up and take you to a safe location, is this okay?" He quietly cooed to me, I nodded in response to his question and he gently lifted me up. He tucked my head in safely so I was protected more from the rain.

I don't know what happened next but I was suddenly very aware that everything got a lot colder and wind was quickly passing over my cold wet bare body. "Bella we are here, this is my house, I promise you I will not hurt you in any way, I am a doctor and I have a clinic set up for you," Carlisle informed me, I looked up at him and nodded in response again. "Are you okay?" He asked, I was about open my mouth but I wasn't sure what would come out beside sobs so I shook my head and buried my face back into his chest for protection. I heard a door open but I didn't move to look, I heard another person approach, Carlisle spoke to her, "Esme you need to go and get Alice and the rest of them, please,"  
"How is she Carlisle?" The woman asked her voice coated in fear and worry. _She was worried about me_? Carlisle answered her, "Physically she isn't well but mentally," I felt him shake his head, "We will find out once I have her bandaged and resting." I didn't hear a response other then the door closing; she must have been going off to get the people Carlisle mentioned.

I looked up from Carlisle chest as he slowly walked me over to the lounge room of his house and gently placed me down on the softest and comfy couch. I felt another breeze quickly surround me but before I really had time to think Carlisle was crouching in front of me clutching a bag, he didn't have it a moment ago, wait a sec how did we get from Port Angela's to here so quickly? My mind was suddenly filled with so many questions; I wanted to ask them all but I couldn't find the words to speak. I was about to try and form the words asking where I was but Carlisle beat me, "Bella, I need to look over you, I promise I won't intentionally hurt you and if you need me to stop or anything, tell me, okay?" I nodded again and slowly uncurled myself from the way I was laying so Carlisle could possibly have a better chance of taking care of me. "Good girl, now I am just going to check your arms and ribs," He stated, he carefully reached his hand out and took my arm in his hands, he looked down at it and a crease covered his brow, "Bella you have a broken Ulna bone, I am going to put it in a cast but I think you will need some pain relief first, are you allergic to anything?" He asked I tried to remember if I did have any allergies butt right now all I wanted was some relief from the pain I don't care what it was going to take to get it, I shook my head.

Carlisle reached in and pulled out a syringe, oh no, I am not good with needle, oh no, I really hate needles, suddenly the voice of my mother came to me, 'Bella darling you need this, it won't hurt, just relax,' my mother cooed, I didn't move though I am pretty sure I winced when I felt the small sting. Carlisle continued to bandage up my arm and placed it in one of those plastic casts, "This will heal quickly, I also think you have broken a couple of ribs, can I check please?" He asked I realized he was being overly sure I was okay with everything he was doing; I nodded again realizing I was causing a crink in my neck from all the nodding. He gently ran his fingers over my lower rib cage, I wanted to laugh, I was very ticklish, and his cold hands also soothed the pain quite a bit. He removed his hands and went back to his bag, he pulled out some sports tape, and I must have broken a couple of ribs for him to want to tape them. I had broken many ribs over the years; I was quite prone to accidents. "I am just going to strap them," Carlisle lifted up my ripped shirt up a little further and started strapping my midriff.

Carlisle looked into my eyes again; I could feel my body slowly calming down. "How are you feeling?" I didn't want to just give him another nod or shake of my head, I mustered up all the strength I had left and opened my mouth, "Honestly? Well physically my whole body is screaming in agony and emotionally, well, I just want to curl up in a ball and pretend that tonight didn't happen," I answered looking at Carlisle, he had an almost look of shock colour his features, a smile came over my lips. "You are a very strong girl Bella." Carlisle commented a smile going over his face, "Thank you," I replied, I couldn't help it my polite side always comes out. Carlisle smiled again, "And very polite too, why don't you rest a little, it is okay, no one will hurt you here. You're safe," Carlisle once again suggested and reassured, I smiled a small smile and answered his suggestion, "That would probably be a good idea, can I sleep here? I don't really feel like moving," I asked,  
"Of cause my dear, just make sure you are comfortable." Carlisle, I nodded thankful and let my body fall down on the big comfy couch and curled up cuddling the big pillow with my good arm. I looked back at him, "Thank you for saving me Carlisle," I said as I let my eyes close as I tried to sleep. I felt his cold hand gently brush a stray hair off my face; I could hear the smile in his voice as he spoke one last time, "Your most welcome Bella,"

Even though my body was exhausted and all I wanted to do was sleep, I couldn't, I physically couldn't. So I just lied on the couch as the rain still came down outside the windows with my eyes closed just letting my body rest. I felt Carlisle move and position himself in front of me, I suddenly realized we weren't alone, I wanted to open my eyes and see who it was, but I wasn't brave enough. "Carlisle what is _she_ doing here?" The new comer spat through his teeth, I knew this was directed at me, I pulled my knees closer to my chest. Carlisle responded answering his question, "Alice saw her running away because her father verbally abused her, then she saw her getting murdered in the streets of Port Angela's, we all went out and I found her and saved her life," I listened intently trying to understand what had actually happened. Who was Alice? Was I really going to get murdered? I opened my eyes to little slits to see the new comers hand raise to his nose and hold it out of stress, I didn't see his face but his profile was very angular, He opened his mouth again, "I cannot believe it, hell's worst form of torture is lying asleep in my lounge room, she shouldn't be here, she doesn't belong here" He argued, I shut my eyes not wanting to see his anger, I had already had enough of that for a life time. "Edward, please, she is just a beaten up girl, who needs a lot of love and care." Carlisle tried to calm him down, so the new comer was Edward. Why did he call me hell worst torture? What had I done to him, I didn't even know him. Once again my head was filled with questions but I couldn't bring myself to open my mouth. Edward spoke again venom flowing through his words, "Carlisle, I went away because I couldn't handle her and now you have her in the house? How do you think I am supposed to react? She is the reason we stopped going to Forks high, she is the reason this family was torn apart. She forced me away!" I wanted to cry, I didn't even know this family and I was tearing them apart, what had I done that was so bad. Maybe I should have been murdered in Port Angela's that would have saved the world a lot of trouble. "It was your choice to go away completely and it wasn't her fault, she is here because she needs us and you were supposed to be with Tanya." Carlisle spoke again his words holding a lot more authority and strength, he wanted me here, but Edward clearly didn't. "Well I came home early and look at my reception! That girl!" Edward spat.  
" She is not just a girl Edward, for one second stop thinking about yourself and look at her, she has just been beaten up and told that she is worthless, have a heart. She is so strong to have lasted this long, you have seen what she has had to face first hand through Alice, she needs us now and Edward if you are not strong enough to cope then go back to Denali." Carlisle almost yelled it wasn't full of aggression but instead with authority and protection. Carlisle was protecting me against Edward, why was I such an issue? I heard slight footsteps go up the stairs in the house. Every word that Edward said came flowing back, I must have been so bad, why else would everybody hate me, and I didn't even know Edward and he hated me. I moved my position and felt tears slowly flow down my cheeks, I should be dead was the loudest scream that rung through my head.

I felt a cold hand come close to my face but stop, I didn't understand why until suddenly the house was full of whispers and footsteps. Another person was by my side, I was afraid to open my eyes again. "My Bella, what have they done to you?" I didn't know who this woman was, but her voice was like soft bells it was so beautiful, her hand came down and brush over my hair. Her voice then came to me, I had heard it before, I opened my eyes to see a slight pixie like beautiful young woman, I opened my mouth to speak "Your voice, it is so familiar," I thought again trying to locate it and then it came to me, "You called me, two days ago, your were looking for a Heather?" I asked, yes I was right, she called me. The young woman looked a bit shocked then absolutely proud, the smile the covered her face was the kindest I had seen, "You have a splendid memory, yes I did, but I wasn't looking for Heather, I was looking for you." She answered brushing my hair once again, I liked it my mother would do it for me when I was young.  
"Than why did you ask for Heather?" I asked very curiously, it seemed like a normal question. The girl and her family were all smiling and holding back little giggles, I probably sounded like a child.  
"Long story, just rest my Bella," The girl tried to calm me down. I let her words of kindness flow through my mind again as I let my eyes fall but then it dawned on me, my eyes shot open, "My Bella?" I asked no one had ever called me that before not even my mother, who was this girl?  
"Sorry that is my nickname for you, once again a long story, by the way I am Alice; just rest now my sweet, sleep well in the land of dreams." Alice sweetly cooed to me, I let my eyes fall shut again and tired to find this land of sleep Alice spoke of still nothing came.

I heard a small commotion occurring in the dining room; well that was what it looked like through the small opening between my lashes. Carlisle began to talk it was like watching a business conference, "Can you please tell us what happened before Bella was in Port Angela's?" Carlisle asked formally but kindly; Alice's eyes darting around looking at her family. Alice then looked down at her hands, "Bella was arriving home from an outing with Angela, she was thinking she was going home to an empty house but Phil and her mother had arrived home early. Phil was in an absolute rage screaming down at her for hours about the most trivial things, Bella took it all, but I could see every word he said killed her a little more each time, she tried to fight back but that only made everything worse. In the end Phil told Bella that he and her mother were moving to Jacksonville without her and that she would be staying at home alone and that she was absolutely worthless and not worth saving. She ran away to escape," Alice shook her head trying not to think about it, "but she got lost in Port Angela's where she was found by a bunch of drunk guys who bashed and tried to rape and murder her but thankfully Carlisle arrived in time." Alice explained, I cringed, and I hated all the memories that were not imprinted in my memory like a burn. I didn't know what to do or say to this, Alice had seen everything, how? I didn't understand anything here and this was my smallest problem right now? I am going to be living alone from now on, my mom is gone and I am completely alone. My biggest fear in life is to be alone and here it is placed on a platter and served up to me, I was _alone_.

Carlisle stood up and looked at all his family like he was about to present a business proposition, "As you all now know, the girl who is sleeping in our lounge room is a very beaten up little girl who needs a lot of love and care, her body is healing quickly for some unknown reason but emotionally she is an absolute wreck." Carlisle was stating like a common fact, well he was true. I was absolutely broken on the inside. What am I going to do; no one wants a broken teenager. I started crying again, there was no more hope left in my beaten down soul. "I think we should take care of her, because there is no one else to take care of her. But to make it fair we will vote on the topic, the vote will be whether Bella will stay with us or go home." Carlisle suggested I did a double take; Carlisle wanted me to live with them? The family was going to vote over me? What the hell is going on with my life? Alice spoke first, "I have seen it, Bella is going to be a part of this family, and she is not a burden but an asset. She has strength and a heart that is so genuine. I vote she stays with us." I couldn't hide the shock on my face I am almost sure, this was so weird. They were voting over my fate, I should have been more worried I think but I just couldn't care, at least I now know there are two people who want me. "Bella has brought something absolutely new to this family and she seems like an awesome chick, I vote she stays," A large boy voted in favour. He was very tall and very big, I mean very big. He had brown hair that looked like it was cut in the military, he looked scary, _and I was scared of him_. The woman sitting next to him holding his hand was next to speak. She had to be the most beautiful person I had ever seen, her platinum blonde hair flowed down from her shoulder like a waterfall, her lips were covered in a blood red colour and she had the same golden eyes, as a matter of fact they all have very beautiful golden eyes. "I like her, she is something different, she is worth saving and I think we should," The pretty one commented, I thought she was too good for me but she seemed to be really nice, I think I will like her when I know her.  
"I would love to have Bella as a daughter, she is so beautiful and from what I have heard from all of you I would love to have her in my family," The lady who seemed to be the mother spoke. She looked so loving, her face was heart shaped and framed with honey red hair that was in slight curls, she was slender and looked really soft she also spoke with such kindness and compassion_, I liked her a lot_. "Bella emotions are an absolute mess but through it all in the depths there is a strength that will overcome this, I like her and from what my wife has told me about her which is everything in absolute detail I like her, plus it will cause the rift in the family to leave." The honey blonde spoke with insight, he must be Alice's husband, was she old enough to be married? Anyway the honey blonde was tall and lanky, he looked like he had been through a lot and he spoke with knowledge, there was something hidden in him as well.

The last person was Edward, I was very afraid about what he would say, his whole family seemed to like me but he didn't seem to. I opened my eyes to fully look at him; he was sitting in the chair leaning it against the wall on two legs balancing his weight, his hands fiddling with something. I looked at his appearance fully, he was tall but not too tall, not like the big guy, his hair was the colour of a penny, his face was angular and strong, he wasn't a boy, he was a man, but still he could only be seventeen. His eyes were gold like the rest but they held something different, they enchanted me. I don't know what it was but Edward was beautiful, well handsome, he dazzled me, _he also hates me_, my thoughts chimed in. He opened his mouth and sighed, "I supposed the decision is made, I did agree that I couldn't completely stay away from her, I just didn't really expect to be so close to her so fast, but I think I can handle myself," I was surprised, he didn't seem so angry, he seemed accepting. What did he mean by controlling himself? Why did he agree he couldn't stay away from me? What is going on? I was totally confused; if my calculations were correct the family sitting in the dining room had just voted for me to stay with them. This was just too much; my mind was going into overload. "Let's just hope she doesn't take everything you said to heart Edward," Carlisle added to Edward with his eyes down. Edward suddenly stopped balancing on the chair and it came down with a bang, the look on his face was absolute shock "She heard me?" he looked right at Carlisle and he nodded, his faced then looked so pained, "Oh no, I didn't mean for that to happen, oh gosh, I hurt her more?" Edward was shaking his head from side to side I didn't want him to be sad; I wanted to tell him it was ok. Alice was looking at him and she was almost shooting daggers with her eyes, the expression if looked could kill came to mind, "Edward what did you say?" Alice quietly accused.  
"I said some pretty harsh stuff about her being here and about how she hurts me," Edward sadly confessed like he was on trial. "Well you better hope you can be forgiven because Bella is staying," Alice concluded standing up and storming out of the room past Edward knocking him with her hand. I quickly closed my eyes as she came over and sat with me, quietly humming something. I couldn't control my body anymore; I finally drifted off to a dreamless sleep.

I slowly opened my eyes as the sounds of a beautiful song filled my ears waking me up for the morning. Once I had stretched and fully opened my eyes I jumped out of my skin. I didn't know where I was, I was lying on a white large fluffy comfy couch which was located in a massive brown and white open lounge room. Almost all of the walls were made of glass and the walls that weren't were covered in family photos or a massive large screen plasma television. There was another four large comfy looking couches and a coffee table was in the centre that was made of a sandstone coloured wood which matched all the floors. Behind me was a large painting that looked gothic which was next to this massive spiralling staircase, underneath was a grand piano and in the other room was a dining table made out of mahogany and in the other room that I couldn't see I suppose was the kitchen and up stairs I didn't know anything about. Whoever was playing the piano had stopped I couldn't see anyone; I didn't know where I was. I began to panic, then suddenly my mind was filled with images of the night before, Phil and the argument replayed itself in front of my eyes but like it was behind a waterfall, then there was all the rain and the running, then those men and finally the family who owned this house, Alice, Carlisle and Edward, plus the rest I didn't know. My mind was trying to process everything but it couldn't and the only thing that I could seem to do was cry. A rush of air went past my hair and then suddenly Alice was beside me, wrapping her cold arms around me and quietly cooing me as she brushed my hair, "Bella, what's the matter?" Alice asked in such a loving tone, I snuggled into her arms further, my tears would stop, "I woke up, and I didn't know where I was, and then it all came back, and I was alone, and I was scared, and I didn't know where you were, and I didn't know what's going on, and I still don't know what's going on." I explained through sobs and sniffles. Alice quietly shushed me to calm me down, "It's okay Bella, I am here, its okay, I promise, no one is going to hurt you again," Alice explained still brushing my hair and rubbing my back. I don't know how long I was there but I just stayed there in Alice's arms crying out everything that just happened.

Carlisle and his wife came in from the backyard at some time I wasn't sure and joined Alice with me. Carlisle knelt down beside me and looked into my eyes, "Bella, my darling, how are you feeling?" he asked checking my temperature and pulse while he waited for my response. His wife, the mother of the family, picked a tissue up and handed it to me, her eyes showing love and worry. I carefully reached out and took it still afraid of everything, I didn't know why, I just was afraid. I wiped my tears, "Thank you," I responded once I could breathe, I turned my eyes to Carlisle, "I am feeling alright physically, sore I suppose, but well I can't really feel anything, I feel numb, but at the same time I am really afraid." I answered honestly my voice shaking along with the rest of my body. "Well, that is to be expected, you are most likely going through shock so we need to get some food and sugar into you, what would you like?" Carlisle asked. I thought for a second, what would I like? A normal life without pain, a mother who loved me and didn't give me up, to be at home in my old room with my old life, a cheese cake factory peach smoothie with salt and pepper squid, fruit juice and a peanut butter and jelly sandwich. "Could I please have a PB&J sandwich, with a glass of OJ?" I asked, still sounding scared. Carlisle quickly went off to the kitchen, his wife came closer to me, "Hello Bella, my name is Esme, I am Carlisle's wife," She smiled as she introduced herself to me, I tried to smile back, "Hi, I'm Bella," I replied before I realise she already knew that, "but you already know that," I commented feeling like the biggest idiot. Esme brushed a part of my fringe out of my face, "It is okay Bella, I understand, you have been through a lot in the last twenty four hours, but it shows you have very good manners and you're strong," She complimented causing a blush to colour my cheeks.

Carlisle returned with a plate of PB&J and glass of OJ, he held them as Alice helped me sit up and steady myself so I could eat. My body felt like it was going to reject anything I was going to eat but I knew I had to, after about five seconds it was all gone and I started to feel sick then a whole lot better. The beautiful girl and the scary one came in next from the back door and sat down in the couch next to us. I curled up between Carlisle and Alice again fearful of the big one, he looked over and saw what I did and his face turned down, he squeezed his her hand and she looked over to me, "Good morning Bella, I am Rosalie and this is my husband Emmett," I nodded and smiled her way but her husband was still very scary, "Don't worry Bella, Emmett won't hurt you," A voice said from over in the corner of the room, the honey blonde walked out into the cloudy day light, "by the way the names Cullen, Jasper Cullen," the whole family sniggered, Emmett looked up, "How many times have you watched Bond brother?" he asked,  
"Far too many times," Jasper replied. I heard the piano seat creak and another member of the family joined us, Edward. He walked over slowly and stood next to Jasper, "I think last count you had watch the entire bond series 487 times," Edward smiled this amazing crooked smile at his brother, I didn't know what it was but something about Edward, that dazzled me. His eyes turned to me and his smile changed, it was kinder and more friendly, "Good morning Bella, as I think you have already discovered, I am Edward." I smiled back at him, "Hello," I replied not managing anymore. Now I was surrounded by the entire family, they were all absolutely beautiful and kind, I didn't know how to explain it, all of them were different, but at the same time the same.

The questions I had the night before came back into my thoughts again and I could help the one bubbling to my lips, "So are you all related?" I asked innocently. "We are one family yes, but are we related no, Esme and I are parents, but Edward, Rosalie, Emmett, Jasper and Alice are all our foster / adopted children," Carlisle explained to me.  
"But you seem so young," I looked at Carlisle and Esme, then to their children, "And you guys seem well not to be rude but old, well for foster children, don't they live by themselves after their sixteen," I tried to explain what I was thinking but it just couldn't come out, I just didn't understand, Carlisle and Esme didn't look a day over twenty five if that and Jasper who was the oldest looked around nineteen and Alice the youngest looked around seventeen, they shouldn't be in foster care plus they said they were married. Things weren't adding up.

"What are you guys?" I asked trying to find some answers, nothing was adding up, I couldn't comprehend it, something was off, this wasn't a normal family, and they couldn't be. The whole family seemed to be uneasy, Alice spaced out, then came back, she looked at Carlisle, "She will take it well, she needs to know if she is going to be a part of our family," Carlisle nodded and came down to my level and looked me straight in the eyes. "Bella, please don't be afraid," Carlisle encouraged,  
"Carlisle I don't think she is ready give her some more time," Edward commented,  
"Edward she is alright she can handle it," Alice responded, "I have seen it," Edward held the bridge of his nose again, I think he did this when he was stressed, it was cute. I focused my eyes back on Carlisle. "Bella, we, the Cullen's, are quite special." Carlisle began, choosing his words carefully, I nodded trying to encourage him, "Bella, we are vampires," I couldn't believe me ears; "Sorry you're what?" I asked thinking I had heard wrong, "Bella, we are vampires," I breathed in a surprised breath as I processed this information. The Cullen's were _VAMPIRES?_

_PLEASE REVIEW_! I REALLY WANT / NEED YOUR FEEDBACK! THE MORE YOU REVIEW THE MORE I WILL UPDATE! PLEASE REVIEW I WOULD LOVE TO KNOW WHAT YOU THINK, HOW YOU LIKE THE STORY AND IF YOU HAD ANY IDEAS! THANK YOU FOR READING HAVE A GOOD DAY / EVENING!


	15. Temptations EPOV

**Summary: Isabella Swan is a sixteen year old girl who is not coping with the new marriage of her mother. Never having a father meant she became so close to her mother, now she feels as though her mother has died and she is grieving for her. Because of the turn of her life Bella has become an introvert and is verging on depression. Bella's life is spiralling out of control and she can't save herself. Bella becomes worse and her life is in danger when she is found by Dr. Carlisle Cullen. He takes her home and patches her up where she fatefully meets Edward. Is Edward the answer to Bella's prayers? Can he save Bella from herself?**

_**Beyond Brokenness**_

**Chapter Fifteen – Temptations  
NOTE: SOME OF THIS IS IN SPANISH, IT IS VITAL THAT YOU CAN UNDERSTAND THIS CONVERSATION SO I HAVE PASTED THE ENGLISH TRANSLATION AT THE BOTTOM! ENJOY AND PLEASE REVEIW!**

**EPOV**

**Stuck between a rock and a hard place** is an expression used when one finds themself with two options, both not good but one has to be taken. Right now that was me; Tanya was being over the top once again with her feeling towards me. I already knew that she wanted to shack up with me but I didn't want anything to do with her. She was nice and I wished her all the luck in the world in finding her mate but that person is not me.

But my other option was home, home to my family, that I didn't mind but along with my family was the town and in that town, Bella. She was mouth watering, both in scent and beauty, she was the ultimate temptation and I was not strong enough to resist her. Internally I was debating, I didn't even know Bella how could I have such strong feelings of hate towards her, _but not all of your feelings are hate_, that small voice in my head chimed in. _But at the same time how can you not have strong feelings towards her, haven't you seen and smelt her!_ The voice reminded, I wanted to physically reach in and pull it out, oh the temptation, oh so sweet oh so untouchable, just out of reach, always out of reach. I slowly pushed myself off the large grass hill in Denali, outside of their coven home, I could hear Tanya was on the prowl and I seriously wasn't in the mood. I started a small jog that turned into a run as her hand grasped the door that led her to me.

I ran off into the forest hoping she would get the message and leave me alone. It had only been around a day and she was already driving me insane. I didn't want her, I wanted someone else. I wanted Bella. That thought only made me more furious i pushed forward and ran the fastest my body would let me. I stopped by a stream hoping to confuse my scent if Tanya followed me but just as I was stepping through the almost warm water a whoosh went by my faced followed by a tap on my shoulder and new thoughts entering my mind. _Oh wow he looks so good in this light, he is so perfect, I need to nab him and fast,_ Tanya thoughts concluded.

"So Edward, I caught you in your little game, is it my turn for a game," Tanya played with her hair as she became overly forward with her intentions. She disgusted me with her motion, ladies shouldn't peruse, they should be pursued. "Tanya I am sorry you must be confused, I just came out for a run." I replied trying to be civil and get her away without being too charming, I know I have a certain effect on people especially the female type, it isn't hard to notice. _Damn he is so hot, come on Eddie boy come to mamma_ her thoughts screamed. "Well considering you left just as I came out the door, I thought you wanted me to follow. So I did, sue me," She tossed back, she was acting cavalier as to not show emotions but she did forget she was thinking, _god if you do exist give him to me please!_ She prayed hard I just looked at her with blank eyes.

"Tanya if I decided to sue you, I would take everything you owned," I mused trying to get her to realized now was not the time. "Well I don't care about what I own, I just want you to take one thing," She left the question hanging in the air though she answered it with her thoughts, _me_. I moved myself away further from her but as I did, Tanya without thinking came onto me. I mean came one to me, her mouth was all over mine, her hands in places only god would nowhere. I pried my arms out of her steel hold and pushed her off me sending her flying towards a tree.

"Jesus, Tanya, haven't you heard of personal space?" I ordered as I stood over her.  
"Oh come on Edward, we are both single, what else is there to do?"  
"Alot, Tanya, I don't know how many times I have had to tell you I am not interested!" I yelled trying to get her to understand.  
"Edward come on, just one little bit of fun won't hurt!" Tanya whined, jeez she was so desperate.  
"No Tanya," I finished turning around towards the stream again.  
"There is someone else isn't there." Tanya spat at me, I turned to look at her, "Oh my goodness there is," Tanya realized as my emotions got the better of me, "Oh and let me guess she doesn't feel the same," I winced, "Well now at least I am not the only one feeling that." She brushed off the twigs and debris and stood next to me. "Truce?" She asked holding her hand out to be shaken. I looked into her eyes, "Truce," I replied as I shook her hand.

We walked back to the house talking about what was going on, Tanya ofcorse wasn't all nice about it but was still she was another person who was listening and that was what I needed. I needed distractions from my temptations and right now, Tanya unfortunately was that distraction. By the time we got back to the house it was night and the house was empty.

I didn't realize what I was walking through until Tanya had me on the couch again. "Tanya get off me, we said truce?" I said as I forced her off me again. "Crossies doesn't count." Tanya sung as she waved her crossed fingers in front of my face, her faced changed as she read my expression of anger, "Jesus Edward just give this to me once and then I'll leave you alone."  
I saw her fingers cross in the mirror again, she was so immature. "Not in your lifetime." I replied as I pushed her forcibly off me and sped out of the house slamming the door on my way out.

I couldn't stand being with her, but her listening did give me some time to think it over but the ramification of her listening weren't good, how could women be so desperate. My legs ran with intent though the location in my head was still undecided. I didn't know where I was headed but anywhere away from here was worth it, I slowed down for a moment when I heard someone approaching too fast, if it was Tanya I was going to kill her.

"Edward? Edward? ¿De dónde eres hijo? " A kind Spanish voice asked as she slowed down to a human pace, I walked out from behind the tree to see Carmen making her way through the woods, "Edward, Allí se, Yo estaba tan preocupado que usted tenía corriendo irationally debido a Tanya, bueno en realidad lo hizo, pero de todos modos, ¿cómo va mi amigo?" Carmen asked as she came and stood in front of me, her Spanish not faltering a moment, "Lo siento por haber huido, pero no puedo soportar Tanya y sus obras de teatro constante en mí. Tengo suficiente para pensar con Bella y qué hacer. Simplemente no lo sé Carmen, no sé lo que siento por ella. Ella es tan hermosa y especial y diferente. Oh por qué se tarda cien años para encontrar a alguien como ella sólo para ser a su miedo de hacerle daño?" I replied back in Spanish, Carmen thought for a moment then replied with wisdom shining in her eyes, "Parece que el amor me Edward" Carmen murmured reaching out and placing her slightly tanned hand on my shoulder. I wasn't the answer I wanted but I knew it was the correct one. "¿Qué hago ahora?" I asked hoping somehow Carmen could give me the answer that sent me out here in the first place. Carmen shook her head and commented one more time, "Necesitas seguir a tu corazón Edward y si no me equivoco lleva de regreso a Forks. Tenga cuidado, obviamente, pero recuerde que usted ha esperado cien años para esto, no lo ensucia. Adiós Edward, nos vemos la próxima vez que tenga que borrar de su cabeza." Carmen kissed me on my cheek and walked away silently leaving me alone again to think over what she said.

I wanted to stop her and ask her more and why she thought what she did, but knowing Carmen she was probably right, now I had to follow me heart right to the place where my temptation lies. I started to run again in the direction of Forks, back home, back to reality, back to Bella. I would go to school and get to know her, slowly let her into my life, that way I would at least have time to get to used to her, well more or less, her scent.

As I was going at running at an inhuman pace I passed through Port Angela's just as the clock tower roared it was ten thirty at night, for vampires time was inconsequential. There was fresh blood in the air and the rain was still pouring down like bullets. I continued running faster as I started to run past familiar land marks, Forks was about two minutes away at this rate and five minutes to my house. I pushed myself further and got to my house, all the lights were on but I couldn't hear everybody's thoughts only Carlisle's. Where was everybody? I asked myself as I listened in to Carlisle,

_It wasn't the first time_, I heard him say to himself, he started to run through someone's medical stats _heart rate 68 beats a minute, normal, temperature 70, she's too cold, I need to get her warm, vital signs good, she might make it, Oh lord if you can hear me, save this girls life she deserves oh so much more, _Carlisle begged in his thoughts. Who was with him? I asked myself as I quickly ran into my house to try and find some answers.

Before I had a chance to really think or react to what I was going into I took a deep breath of air and stopped frozen mid step, my eyes quickly darted to the lounge room couches to find the greatest temptation lying in my spot. I couldn't do it, I wasn't ready, she couldn't be here, my mouth slipped the first thought that came blazing through, "Carlisle what is she doing here?" I asked through clenched teeth, I was fighting all my self control not to clamp down on her neck.

Carlisle moved his position so he was defensive over Bella and spoke in a neutral tone. "Alice saw her running away because her father verbally abused her, then she saw her getting murdered in the streets of Port Angela's, we all went out and I found her and saved her life," He said audibly while mentally he thought, _Edward you shouldn't be home, don't you dare touch her or I will have to fight you back,_ he warned politely.

I was shocked, I was beyond shocked, I was in disbelief, how could the person I had spent days running away from end up in my very own house the day I choose to come back? "I cannot believe it, hell's worst form of torture is lying asleep in my lounge room, she shouldn't be here, she doesn't belong here" I spat out once again summarizing what my thoughts were shouting. But what did I mean she didn't belong here, I wanted her to belong here, but I think at the same time I needed to adjust a little more before I would let her fully in.

But now it seemed like I didn't have a choice and Carlisle confirmed it. "Edward, please, she is just a beaten up girl, who needs a lot of love and care." He was trying to make me see sense and I saw what I looked like through his eyes, I was dripping wet with the look of murder plastered all over my face, this was not who I was, especially for Bella.

My eyes looked at her with cold hatred, this couldn't be, what about what Carmen said. Oh great, now I just more confused. I tried to figure out what was going on, but nothing would help, Bella was here and I wasn't ready for it. "Carlisle, I went away because I couldn't handle her and now you have her in the house? How do you think I am supposed to react? She is the reason we stopped going to Forks high, she is the reason this family was torn apart. She forced me away!" My anger and hate over took me and I didn't stop it. I was right she was the cause of all my issues, it was all her fault. "It was your choice to go away completely and it wasn't her fault, she is here because she needs us and you were supposed to be with Tanya." My rage was doubled, I was right Carlisle was wrong. "Well I came home early and look at my reception! That girl!" I answered Carlisle.

Bella shouldn't have been there, she wasn't supposed to be anywhere near here! I was supposed to slowly get used to her and figure out what I was supposed to do, not have her dumped in my house. "She is just a girl Edward, for one second stop thinking about yourself and look at her, she has just been beaten up and told that she is worthless, have a heart. She is so strong to have lasted this long, you have seen what she has had to face first hand through Alice, she needs us now and Edward if you are not strong enough to cope then go back to Denali." Carlisle sternly commanded me I froze again.

I hadn't ever heard him talk this way ever before, he was using all his authority and strength and he was right. Bella had gone through so much with her family and just a few minutes ago before I came home I was contemplating how I would meet her and introduce her into my world. I let it sink in, oh there was so much more I had to think about and look at what I had done down here. I moved without thinking up to my room and slammed my door. I needed fresh air and to get away again, get away and think.

As I sat on my bed with my guitar, hands slowly strumming away trying to think I heard my family down stairs make their way in. Their thoughts were all over the place, full of worry and relief. Alice's thoughts were coming through the loudest, _Oh thank heavens she is okay_, she thought relieved. She went over to her and sat beside Bella and started to run her hand through her hair.

"My Bella, what have they done to you?" Alice asked very worried, I could hear Bella's heart rate fasten, "Your voice, it is so familiar," Bella replied as she slowly began to wake from a groggy sleep. I continued to think, _oh to know her thoughts_, if I only could. I could see her through Alice's eyes, Bella was thinking deeply even though sleep was treating to engulf her still.

"You called me, two days ago, your were looking for a Heather?" Bella asked finally figuring out Alice's voice. I could hear Alice's thoughts of absolute pride, "You have a splendid memory, yes I did, but I wasn't looking for Heather, I was looking for you." Alice answered honestly brushing Bella's hair again. "Then why did you ask for Heather?" Bella asked curiously, I had to hold back a laugh along with the rest of my family, Alice smiled, "Long story, just rest my Bella," calming Bella down.

Bella's heart rate was going back to normal and she was settling down into the pillows again then suddenly she shot up again, "My Bella?" I had to laugh this time, Bella for a girl who had just been beaten up was surely on the mark, I didn't know how I felt about her still. "Sorry that is my nickname for you, once again a long story, by the way I am Alice; just rest now my sweet, sleep well in the land of dreams." Alice explained trying to get Bella off to sleep, Bella settled down again and I believe finally went off to sleep.

Carlisle came over to Alice and joined the rest of the family in the dining room where he asked her the question of the hour, "Can you please tell us what happened before Bella was in Port Angela's?" Alice's memory was suddenly filled with images of Bella getting verbally abused and almost murdered in a side street. My whole body was filled with anger towards this guy who claimed to be her father Phil and those four men, they were all going to pay.

I listened as Alice informed my family of what had happened. "Bella was arriving home from an outing with Angela, she was thinking she was going home to an empty house but Phil and her mother had arrived home early. Phil was in an absolute rage screaming down at her for hours about the most trivial things, Bella took it all, but I could see every word he said killed her a little more each time, she tried to fight back but that only made everything worse.

In the end Phil told Bella that he and her mother were moving to Jacksonville without her and that she would be staying at home alone and that she was absolutely worthless and not worth saving. She ran away to escape but she got lost in Port Angela's where she was found by a bunch of drunk guys who bashed and tried to rape and murder her but thankfully Carlisle arrived in time." I clenched my fist around my guitar breaking off the neck as Alice explain what had happened I had seen it all and now I had heard it.

I could hear Carlisle standing up as his mind reeled with all of his ideas of what to do next and for me these ideas were not good, "As you all now know, the girl who is sleeping in our lounge room is a very beaten up little girl who needs a lot of love and care, her body is healing quickly for some unknown reason but emotionally she is an absolute wreck. I think we should take care of her, because there is no one else to take care of her. But to make it fair we will vote on the topic, the vote will be whether Bella will stay with us or go home." Carlisle said as he addressed my entire family knowing that I could hear.

Alice quickly spoke first saying exactly what I knew she would, "I have seen it, Bella is going to be a part of this family, and she is not a burden but an asset. She has a strength and a heart that is so genuine. I vote she stays with us." My first clenched tighter around the already splintered wood of the remains of my guitar. "Bella has brought something absolutely new to this family and she seems like an awesome chick, I vote she stays," Emmett boomed in not think just saying. , "I like her, she is something different, she is worth saving and I think we should," Rosalie chimed in for once liking someone instead of hating them, Bella was a good change for her at least.

Esme was thinking over the idea of having another daughter, she always loved children especially after the loss of her own. Bella was an almost perfect child for Esme, Bella was so like her and looked alot more like Esme then her own mother, "I would love to have Bella as a daughter, she is so beautiful and from what I have heard from all of you I would love to have her in my family," Esme concluded. I made my way out of my room and to my family as Jasper spoke with the final vote staring me right in the eyes, "Bella emotions are an absolute mess but through it all in the depths there is a strength that will overcome this, I like her and from what my wife has told me about her which is everything in absolute detail I like her, plus it will cause the rift in the family to leave." I looked to all my family, no matter what I said now Bella was staying with us.

"I supposed the decision is made, I did agree that I couldn't completely stay away from her, I just didn't really expect to be so close to her so fast, but I think I can handle myself," I answered everybody's mental questions. What I said was right, I had decided in Denali that there was no way I could stay away from her any more she was way to special, the timing well that could have been a little longer i suppose but now I had Bella within reach at all times and I could handle, I didn't have to hate her any more. I never would have to hate her anymore, I can deal with her and now there is no more hate there is only room left for, "Let's just hope she doesn't take everything you said to heart Edward," Carlisle said not letting my finish my train of thought, i let his word sink in, Bella heard everything I said oh no, oh no, oh no, oh no, this was not good, what if I have ruined it all because I was stupid before.

"She heard me?" I asked looking at Carlisle, he nodded and I began to shake my head with disbelief and shame "Oh no, I didn't mean for that to happen, oh gosh, I hurt her more?" I asked now very worried. I raised my eyes trying to find an answer from Carlisle but my eyes were drawn to Alice's who was shooting knives directly at me, her pixie anger climaxing, "Edward what did you say?" Alice quietly accused in a very menacing tone. I knew I had to be honest otherwise Alice would bash me up worse then what she did less than a week ago, "I said some pretty harsh stuff about her being here and about how she hurts me," I replied in a shamed voice.  
"Well you better hope you can be forgiven because Bella is staying," Alice concluded treating me in a silent way. Alice nodded to our family and danced off in her way and sat beside Bella and quietly hummed to her. My mind went into a spin once half of me wished it could have been me humming to her and stroking her hair while the other half was amazed at how Alice could be so close to her. So now it was our job to take care of her and nurse her back to health I guess this is a good thing, I think.

As the evening progressed it was obvious Bella had fallen asleep, all the family had to go out and hunt so i was very cautiously left in charge of Bella, considering she was asleep they weren't too worried just as long as I stayed at the piano and didn't move any closer. As Bella slept I began to compose, well actually finish a composition I had begun a couple of days ago. As I played the soft and beautiful notes that danced through the air I realized what or well who my composition was for and about, it was for Bella. My composition was a lullaby for her, it was Bella's Lullaby. I continued to play and play it all night, letting the happy notes lead into the more sadder ones and continue in directions I never would have thought it could have, but it was Bella's lullaby and she was still a mystery to me and she still continued to lead me in a direction I thought I could never go all by just sleeping. It was at that time I realized it was time for those people who did that to her would have to pay. I pushed myself silently off the stool and got into my car.

I followed Bella's scent around Forks until I finally found her house, it was absolutely pitch black and you could feel something dark had happened in there from the air around it. I moved closer getting hit with stronger amounts of Bella's scent, I went to the door and pushed it open. As I walked into the house and looked around I realized there was hardly anything, there was a couch in the living room and nothing else, it was obvious a TV had sat across the room even if I hadn't seen it in one of Alice's visions, the kitchen was absolutely bare, bar a small table and one chair, upstairs the only room with items inside was Bella's. Her mother and Phil had taken everything and left, not even caring about Bella's wellbeing.

I was enraged, I wanted to kill this Phil character and try and talk some sense into Bella's Mother. What had Bella ever done to them? With my rage I stormed out of the house towards Port Angela's, blood was going to be spilt tonight, and if it wasn't Phil's it would be those attackers. I went to the alley I saw in Alice's vision and followed the scent to one of the pubs. The four men stood outside discussing what a shame it was to lose the pretty little thing they had. I moved close enough for them to see me.

"Oh look who we have here boys," The largest of the men assessed. "You hurt Bella," I spat out through clenched teeth. "Oh so that was her name, well why don't you tell her next time you see her that we haven't finished with her yet." The big guy stated as his friends began to laugh. I couldn't control my rage anymore no one would hurt Bella as long as I existed, I lashed out. Although I was a murderer before these guys didn't deserve a punishment so easy, I grabbed arms and legs and knocked all of the guys out, they were very light to a vampire with super strength so I pulled them to the police office and left them to be found in the morning and arrested, they were already on the most wanted board and the criminal sentences for all of them were life in prison so they were in for the long haul. I finally realized why Alice was so protective of Bella from the beginning, Bella had captured my whole family and now she had captured me.

The sun started to rise behind the clouds as a new morning claimed the day, I ran at top speed to get hope before Bella woke up, I got to my piano and started to play again. Bella was still fast asleep stammering something inaudible. After another couple of hours of playing Bella begun to move, her arms stretching up and letting her body regain movement, I froze. Bella shot up on the couch and started to look around shocked. I hid behind the music stand on the piano praying Alice would soon come and help her, I was only just getting used to her scent from this distance, what would happen if I got too close. Bella's breathing picked up and she stared to freak out, I was so close to getting up and holding her to tell her it was all okay as tears began to fall down from her eyes but Alice beat me.

Alice quickly was by her side wrapping her arms around her and brushing the hair out of her eyes quietly calming her down, "Bella, what's the matter?" Alice asked in a beautiful loving tone, Alice would have made a wonderful mother. Bella snuggled into Alice's arms and started to explain what was wrong through bouts of tears, "I woke up, and I didn't know where I was, and then it all came back, and I was alone, and I was scared, and I didn't know where you were, and I didn't know what's going on, and I still don't know what's going on." Bella sounded like a hurt little girl, my heart broke for her, all of my hatred and anger flew away at that moment, all that was left was, "It's okay Bella, I am here, its okay, I promise, no one is going to hurt you again," Alice cooed interruption my thoughts again. Alice just sat there with Bella in her arms rubbing her back and brushing her hair. I longed to be there, to be doing it for her.

I stood up preparing myself to go over to her when Carlisle and Esme walked through the doors. Carlisle knelt down beside Bella on the floor and looked her into her eyes, "Bella, my darling, how are you feeling?" He asked, quickly mentally taking her stats, _heart rate 70 perfectly normal, temperature 84 getting better, vital signs improving, she is going to be better in no time, well physically that is,_ Carlisle assessed. Esme didn't know what to do, she had never really dealt with a human in this way, her mothering instincts taking over, she reached the tissues and handed one to Bella, the way Esme looked at her, it was pure love and devotion of a mother. "Thank you," Bella responded once her eyes were dry, Esme's heart would have beat ninety to the dozen if it could have, it was clearly full of love. Bella turned reluctantly from Esme's loving eyes to Carlisle and cleared her throat, "I am feeling alright physically, sore I suppose, but well I can't really feel anything, I feel numb, but at the same time I am really afraid." She answered honestly moving closer to Alice, I didn't blame her for feeling this way, she was doing remarkably well for coming through what she did.

My heart was fully of admiration for her, Carlisle was right she was so strong and tough. Carlisle shook his head in disbelief at how well she was doing he looked back up at her and assessed the situation for her, "Well, that is to be expected, you are most likely going through shock, so we need to get some food and sugar into you, what would you like?" He asked like any father would to his child. Bella bit her lip as she thought for a moment, oh what I wouldn't give to hear those thoughts of hers. I bet she is funny and creative, I bet her thoughts just then funny, sarcastic and then rational, she looks like that kind of person, but for now I guess I will never know. "Could I please have a PB&J sandwich, with a glass of OJ?" Bella asked innocently looking up at Carlisle from under her long black lashes with her big deep brown eyes.

Carlisle nodded and proceeded to the kitchen as Esme took his place, she mentally was building up her courage to finally talk to Bella, "Hello Bella, my name is Esme, I am Carlisle's wife," She introduced smiling at her new daughter. "Hi, I'm Bella," Bella responded, realization crossed over her eyes and shook her head, "but you already know that," Bella commented, Esme moved closer to brush the hair out of her eyes again and smiled, "It is okay Bella, I understand, you have been through a lot in the last twenty four hours, but it shows you have very good manners and you're strong," Bella blushed the lightest most beautifulest rose I had ever seen, I wanted to reach out and stroke her cheek, Carmen was right, I was in fact. Carlisle came through with the sandwich interrupting my train of thought again, Bella sat up with Alice's and Esme's help and steadying herself.

She looked nervously at the food possibly contemplating if she could stomach it. She downed it all very quickly but gracefully, my eyes drawn to her beautiful lips. Rosalie and Emmett came in from the yard as Bella finished her final sip of juice and joined the rest of the family around Bella. Bella curled up between Carlisle and Alice, oh how I wished I could have been where Carlisle was, Emmett obviously scared her. Emmett wasn't used to being scared of, especially by people like Bella he let his eyes fall to the ground with sadness as he squeezed Rosalie's hand. Rosalie looked over to Bella, "Good morning Bella, I am Rosalie and this is my husband Emmett," Rosalie introduced smiling at Bella, the return smile of Bella's was so beautiful I was absolutely dazzled, dare I say Bella was so much more beautiful then Rosalie.

"Don't worry Bella, Emmett won't hurt you," Jasper reassured as he came out from the shadows of the house into the cloudy light of day, "by the way the names Cullen, Jasper Cullen," Jasper introduced his brain thinking about the James Bond marathon he just had, Emmett looked up as the whole family sniggered knowing Jasper's love for the series, "How many times have you watched Bond brother?" Emmett asked rhetorically but Jasper still answered, "Far too many times," I looked on from the piano, longing to be with my family around Bella. She seemed so happy and content, I didn't want to destroy it, my head turned down to the keys of my piano. _Edward, I think you should come and introduce yourself to Bella_, _I think she is ready to meet you_, Carlisle mentally spoke to me. If I had a heart it would have been racing.

I slowly got up causing the piano stool to creak and made my way over to where Jasper was standing. I thought about how many times Jasper had watched James Bond and quickly counted it up, "I think last count you had watch the entire bond series 487 times," I answered knowing I was right, I smiled at my favourite brother as he congratulated me mentally and sent me a wave of calm and courage. I turned my eyes next to Bella and smile at her; she was just so beautiful, sitting there with my family around her. I was oh so wrong before, she did belong here. Jasper shot me another wave of courage as I opened my mouth for the first time to directly address her, "Good morning Bella, as I think you have already discovered, I am Edward." I introduced as I smiled again.

I was met with another beautiful smile from Bella, "Hello," she answered turning another slight shade of pink, I read Jaspers thoughts trying to get an idea of her feeling but he was blocking me, obviously there was something there I wasn't supposed to know, maybe just maybe Bella was feeling the same as I was, maybe Bella was feeling, "So are you all related?" Bella asked not letting my thought complete itself again for the millionth time, but for Bella, I had all the time for the world. in so I didn't care as much this time. Bella's question was a hard one, who was going to answer it? "We are one family yes, but are we related no, Esme and I are their parents, but Edward, Rosalie, Emmett, Jasper and Alice are all our foster / adopted children," Carlisle explained with the story we told everyone.

"But you seem so young," Bella responded with such innocence, Bella's eyes went from Esme and Carlisle to the rest of my family, "And you guys seem well not to be rude but old, well for foster children, don't they live by themselves after their sixteen," Bella tried to explain, she was trying to process it all, I knew it was coming.

"What are you guys?" Bella said asking the million dollar question. Alice looked into the future, Bella getting told our secret though her reaction was hidden, "She needs to know if she is going to be a part of our family," Alice chimed in, Carlisle moved closer to Bella and looked her in the eyes, "Bella, please don't be afraid," Carlisle murmured, I was uneasy about this, Alice's visions were subjective, what if this would ruin my chances with Bella because I was a monster. "Carlisle I don't think she is ready, give her some more time," I commented quickly trying to stop him. We were monsters, how could she cope with that? "Edward she is alright she can handle it," Alice responded, "I have seen it," I held the bridge of my nose trying to relax again "No you haven't," I replied almost silently. I was worried and stressed and it was a forced habit.

Bella's eyes were on me and I would have blushed if I could have. Bella's eyes settled again on Carlisle's and he addressed her, . "Bella, we, the Cullen's, are quite special." Carlisle was checking the situation, he got the nodded from Jasper and continued, "Bella, we are vampires," He finished, Everybody held their breaths what Bella said next was unexpected, "Sorry you're what?" She asked in disbelief, I looked at her as she looked at me, "Bella, we are vampires," I responded as she sucked in a shocked breath.

She looked to every member of my family, spending time looking at each one specifically, she was taking everything in. She was still holding her breath and I was quietly become scared she would faint or something along the lines of that until she finally breathed out. She looked back at me, "Well that explains alot," She stated shaking her head trying to process it all. I totally where she understood where she currently was, when I was told I was being changed into a vampire I freaked out like a little girl and now we had a "little" girl sitting in front of us with the same news we were given once in our lifetimes.

Bella's hands shook with fear, I wanted to reach out and take them but I couldn't she was to tightly packed between my father and sister. There was nothing I left for me to do so I changed my position and stalked off to the piano, I couldn't just stand there and look at her when I couldn't help, it was killing me. Bella looked at all of us again and opened her mouth but she couldn't force out her words, after a couple more attempts she spat it out, in a slight small voice, "I can't believe this, you're vampire?" Everybody's eyes went straight to her and you could almost hear the hearts of my family breaking, "This is, I don't know, I don't understand. You seem normal." Bella tried to explain without hurting our feelings; she was still biting her lip.

"I mean I have known you for what? Twelve hours? And sure it was obvious you guys were different, but Vampires? I don't know where I stand," Bella tried to explain again bringing her knees up to her chest and hugging them, "I am just so confused, you know, my mother is moving away, I was almost attacked more then I am now and the only people I thought I could trust are vampires, like come on, can't a girl get a break?" Bella asked looking exasperated and worn down, "Why can't my life ever just be normal? Like far out," She was shaking her head in disbelief, "I need normality, not horror book characters coming to life. I'm sorry, but please understand, I just can't do this," Bella apologized as she got up and ran.

Bella sprinted incredibly fast for the door in complete horror. Once she was out she jumped the stairs and went as fast as her legs would allow her down the driveway to the main road. My brain went into overload, I thought she was going to take it well, this wasn't my definition of well. "We need to go after her, we can't just let her go!" I demanded standing up from the piano. "Edward she is terrified, maybe going home to her family is what is best." Carlisle answered trying to be civil. Alice's eyes glazed over as another vision swept across her gaze. Bella's parents were already gone, she had no one to run to. "Carlisle, there is no one at her home, she is running into more hurt, we need to stop her!"

**R-E-V-I-E-W!**

**HEY GUYS SORRY I HAVEN'T UPDATED IN AGES! THE SPANISH CONVERSATION IS BELOW! **

"Edward? Edward? Where are you son? "A kind Asked Spanish voice as she slow down to a human pace, I Walked out from behind the tree to see Carmen making her way Through the woods," Edward, there you are, I was so worried that you were running away irrationally because of Tanya, well actually I am pretty sure you were, but anyway, how are you my friend?" Carmen Asked as she came and stood in front of me, her faltering Spanish Not a moment, "I'm sorry for running away, but I cannot stand Tanya and constant plays on me. I have enough to think about with Bella as it is. Carmen I just do not know, I do not know how I feel about her. She is so beautiful and special and different. Oh why does it take a hundred years to find someone like her to be only to fear of hurting her and most importantly me?" I replied back in Spanish, Carmen thought for a moment Then replied with wisdom shining in her eyes, "It sounds like love to me Edward" murmured Carmen Reaching Out Slightly tanned and Placing her hand on my shoulder. I wasn't the answer I wanted But I Knew It Was the correct one. "What now?" I Asked Hoping somehow she would give me the answer That sent me out here in the first place. Carmen shook her head and commented one more time, "You need to follow your heart Edward and if I am mistake your heart will lead back to Forks. Be careful, obviously, but remember that you have waited a hundred years for this, not silly business and don't mess up. Edward Bye, see you next time you need to clear your head. "

**OBVIOUSLY FOR ALL THOSE WHO HAVE BEEN PREVIOUSLY READING I HAVE CHANGED THE ENDING, THIS IS FOR AN IMPORTANT REASON! I WILL UPDATE AGAIN IN A MATTER OF DAYS! **

**R-E-V-I-E-W**

**Update tomorrow, promise!**


	16. Not Another Nightmare BPOV and EPOV

**Summary: Isabella Swan is a sixteen year old girl who is not coping with the new marriage of her mother. Never having a father meant she became so close to her mother, now she feels as though her mother has died and she is grieving for her. Because of the turn of her life Bella has become an introvert and is verging on depression. Bella's life is spiralling out of control and she can't save herself. Bella becomes worse and her life is in danger when she is found by Dr. Carlisle Cullen. He takes her home and patches her up where she fatefully meets Edward. Is Edward the answer to Bella's prayers? Can he save Bella from herself?**

_**Beyond Brokenness**_

**Chapter Sixteen – Not Another Nightmare**

**A/N: **So I am the worst updater ever! It has been far too long and I am desperately sorry! Here is the next chapter and what happened between Edward and Bella. I am hoping to update again within the week!

**Dreams come and dreams go, nightmares come and never stop haunting you until someone can come along and save you from them.**

"Bella, please don't be afraid," Carlisle encouraged, my heart beat picked up and started to race, the tone of voice was one I had heard before, it was the one my mother used to say she was starting to look online for new guys, the same one she used when she told me they were getting married and the same one she used when she said we were going away.

"Carlisle I don't think she is ready give her some more time," Edward commented trying to calm me down and the people around I believe, I didn't understand him, before he was mister I hate her, now he nice, I am seriously going to have to get used to his mood swings.

"Edward she is alright she can handle it," Alice responded, "I have seen it," Edward held the bridge of his nose again; I think he did this when he was stressed, it was cute. I focused my eyes back on Carlisle. "Bella, we, the Cullen's, are quite special." Carlisle began, choosing his words carefully, I nodded trying to encourage him but inside all I wanted to do was shake my head and cover my ears.

"Bella, we are vampires," I couldn't believe me ears, this couldn't be. Vampire were mythical creatures that I read about in stories, they couldn't be real. I shook my head and responded a little sarcastically with disbelief "Sorry you're what?" I thought they were all going to start laughing and go hey the jokes on you.

"Bella, we are vampires," Edward answered sombrely, I breathed in a surprised breath as I processed this information. The Cullen's were _VAMPIRES? _My mind start to reel, it was like it was suddenly kicked into life and the cogs were turning way too quickly.

I didn't what to do, these people around me although I knew were different from the beginning were incredibly different. You know I thought maybe they are like, well I dunno, but vampires, no way, that is stuff of books and nightmares. They couldn't be vampires they were too nice or maybe that was their ploy, be nice to an unsuspecting victim until they would eat me.

But then why did Carlisle save me, well that explains how he did save me but if he was going to kill me why not then. But why would they have me here for any other reason? My memory kicked in with how Alice acted, she was so kind she couldn't possibly kill me, could she? Esme, she was the mother, her auburn hair was just amazing and her smile so kind, she couldn't want to kill me; that would be impossible. Emmett looked like he could have easily killed me but he also seemed like a happy go lucky kinda playful guy, Rose seems incredibly beautiful and really nice though still quite distant. Jasper was interesting, I didn't know whether I should trust him or not though something about him told me I should.

Then there was Edward, he was amazing, his body and face screamed man, there was nothing boyish about him, his hair was a complete mess of bronze and brown, his jaw line was so angular you could have ruled along it, his eyes showed his soul his was just almost too perfect, though there was one thing I did know about Edward, about an hour ago he hated me, he would probably be the one who would want to kill me the most and that scared me.

I realized as I started to feel faint I hadn't breathed yet, I let out the oxygen I had left and gulped up some more. I looked up at them not knowing what to say or think but realizing, "Well that explains alot," I stated shaking my head trying still trying to process it all.

I didn't know what was going on; it was like I was trapped inside a nightmare and no matter how many times I pinched myself I wasn't getting out of this one. I looked down not knowing what else to do, I found my hands were shaking with fear, I tried to use all the mental control I had to stop them but I was so weak physically, emotionally and mentally.

I wanted to crawl into a little corner and cry until someone came and picked me up and scared the monsters away, but I wasn't that little girl anymore, I had to fight my own battles and get out of things myself. I looked at all of them again trying to figure out what I could possibly do, I couldn't run, I couldn't fight but maybe I could lie myself out of this one, as much as I hated it one thing I could do was lie and now was the time to use my "evil" power as my mother once called it.

I looked up at them as Edward moved back to the piano, I didn't know what to do, my voice wasn't coming so lying wasn't possible, and maybe I could run. Vampires weren't super fast were they? I tried again to say something but the words were there, I didn't know what I was supposed to say. Tell the truth idiot the voice inside of my head scream. I hadn't really told the truth in ages, I was constantly trying to ignore the truth of my life.

I looked at each one of them again. I forced out the only words I was capable of, "I can't believe this, you're vampires?" I could see everybody's reaction it was like all their hearts were breaking I didn't understand why. "This is, I don't know, I don't understand. You seem normal." I tried to explain myself, it was so hard I didn't want to hurt them or anger them so they wouldn't hurt me.

"I mean I have known you for what? Twelve hours? And sure it was obvious you guys were different, but Vampires? I don't know where I stand," and I truly didn't, I brought my knees up and hugged them. It was habit now, whenever I was scared, sad, or any other emotion other than happy if I was sitting down my knees were to my chest. Maybe it was because I constantly felt alone or maybe it was because it was the only way I could feel real love anymore.

"I am just so confused, you know, my mother is moving away, I was almost attacked and I have feared for my life over the last while and mind you this is only a little more than I am now. You guys are vampires it wouldn't take you a second to kill me. And you know what to top it off the only people I thought I could trust are vampires, like come on; can't a girl get a break?" I felt so tired and for once I had actually admitted the truth. My life felt like a large lie and it was, though admitting the truth didn't change anything. "Why can't my life ever just be normal? Like far out," Everything was just spilling out of control now, "I need normality, not horror book characters coming to life. I'm sorry, but please understand, I just can't do this,"

I realized what I had to do, I couldn't stay any longer, my instinct for flight took over and I sprinted.

Before mum had gotten married, when we lived in Phoenix I was the state's top runner, shot distance, long distance it didn't matter I could run for miles and not even break a sweat. I loved sport along with many other things even though it changed with the addition of Phil, I was now grateful I had stuck been so good.

I ran at my top speed for the door and slammed it on my way out. I pushed myself off the porch and jumped to the ground and continued as fast as my legs would let me. I didn't know where I would run to. If I went home Phil might be there which actually scared me more than the vampires. Though most likely they have already got up and left, I didn't get why mum chose him but it is out of my hands now and the decision was made I was stuck here alone whether I liked it or not.

If I went to the school I would probably get found quicker and or get in trouble for being there. If I continued into the forest I would most likely get lost and if I went to La Push I don't know where I would find Jacob plus he is probably out with Leah. So home it was.

I followed the road into Forks not missing a step. My footfalls were almost silent along the just wet road heading into Forks. I found my way through the darkened streets to 7 K Street. The house sat empty and even darker then the street.

They say there is no such thing as darkness only the absence of light. Here in this house there was no light anymore, there was nothing. I froze in the middle of the road not realizing the full extent of what had just happened. But like a thunder bolt it all came crashing down.

Normally I was emotionally stable; the normal Bella was super strong and didn't care what anyone else thought. But after Phil came in things changed and I became fragile, though I did everything to try and hide it. I couldn't believe the turn that my life took. I was popular, funny, friendly, bubbly and most people thought I didn't need to breathe when I spoke and probably my biggest characteristic which landed me in this position was that fact I cared, all my friends said I cared to much. I guess they were right because if I didn't care I wouldn't be here in a sobbing mess right now.

My knees buckled underneath me as my hands met with the asphalt. Tears started to cover my face as the sky opened up soaking me with rain. I couldn't face it anymore, I was absolutely stranded and there was no one, not even a neighbour. There was no one to rescue me and every one had abandoned me. I couldn't help it any longer; I let out a scream. A scream of pain, hurt, desperation, sadness, weakness, loneliness and brokenness. I was beyond broken, there was nothing left. Months ago when mum married Phil I was shattered, then when he started to yell at me I was broken beyond recognition and then we moved and I lost the final shreds of myself. Now I was all alone and no one could hear me scream. Irony came in with the line "deep in space no one can hear you scream," my mind immediately said "In Forks no one can hear you scream." And it was true no one could hear me and no one ever would.

I couldn't do it, this life wasn't worth it. Everything, every fact, piece of evidence, every look and emotion told me it wasn't worth it. I thought for just a second my mum wouldn't leave, that she would stay for me. I though the Cullen's were human and that they would take care of me. I thought Edward Cullen hated me and then he suddenly changed. I thought coming to a new school would make it better. I thought those four men were going to kill me and now I wished they had. I thought for just a second I was strong enough. But I am not, not anymore.

I used all the energy I had left to push myself off the road and I used all I had left to run to my house. I pushed my way through the door and fell on the ground of the hall. My body rattled with bone chilling sobs. I couldn't hold it back anymore, everything came down. Every word that was ever said about me, every horrible look, every punch, and every scar flared up and made itself known. I screamed though I was in so much pain no sound came out.

I smashed my fists into the ground, how could I be so stupid? I couldn't stop the tears falling from my eyes, my whole life everyone told me I was worthless and that no one wanted me. After many years of heart break I finally found my place, I had great friends and my mum and I were so close but nothing lasts forever and I was ripped out of my place. I lost everything; my own mother didn't want to stay with me.

I curled my knees up to my chest and hugged myself as my sobs continued. I didn't know what was going to happen, there wasn't anyone to help me and I couldn't do anything anymore. I was beyond it; I had been beyond it months ago. I was beyond brokenness, I was beyond saving. My hair was wet with tears and my body ached from the sobs but still they didn't stop. I was falling apart. No I wasn't apart, I was shattered. I couldn't save myself anymore; I needed someone to save me. I used what was left in me and pled to the world, "save me."

**EPOV**

**Humans have two instincts flight or fight.**

Bella had run away and she ran at a pace that a vampire would be impressed with and now it was my turn to fight. I was going to fight for her and do whatever I could to make her whole again. "Edward it is too late to stop her, she's home." Alice looked at me sadly.  
"You have to give it to her, she's fast." Emmett tried to lighten the mood; I didn't wait for their reactions. I stopped thinking rationally; all I could think about was that Bella. I needed her and no doubt she needed me. I couldn't believe my feelings, I was actually hurting from being away from her, and I needed her.

As I ran I thought about her and how in a couple of days she turned my world upside down and inside out. Her face was so beautiful that there were no words I could find to begin to describe it. She showed so much emotion through her expression but the one that almost killed me was the pure hurt she was expressing. She was broken and hurting and it was partly my fault.

I ran faster to her hoping and praying I wasn't too late to protect her and save her. I followed her scent through the forest of our property to the main road. I heard a loud scream that froze the world. The scream held so much pain and I knew the person behind it, it was Bella and I was the only person who would hear it. Ironic, "In Forks, no one can hear you scream." The thought popped into my head. Well I had to make sure she knew I did.

I ran as hard and fast as I could, I found her scent all over the road at her house. Her house was completely alone in the street, there were no cars either. Bella was completely alone and stranded. The smell of salt coated all of Bella scent, I put my hand to road and there was a puddle of tears. My heart broke what the world has done to this girl was completely undeserving.

I focused on a small sound I could hear and once I tuned into it I knew it would be a sound I'd never forget. Bella was sobbing and it wasn't just sobs, but bone chilling sobs. I pushed forward slowly not wanting to scare her. When I reached the door she screamed again but it was silent, she was so broken she couldn't even scream her pain away. Her sobs rattled her small body and she was lying in a pool of her own tears.

I tried to move to her but I was frozen, it was like my heart began to beat again and then stopped with the sight I saw. Bella, the girl who changed my life forever was broken, she was beyond brokenness. Between sobs she whispered stupid, stupid, stupid, I realized so many thoughts must be racing through her head and I couldn't hear a single one and most likely the things I said were with what was going through her head.

I was racked with guilt I wanted to throw myself off a building, look at what I had done. I needed to fix this; I needed to fix her, but how? I moved closer to her and through her sobs she spoke again. Her voice was pleading and full of desperation, "save me." In that instant I didn't care about her blood.

I went to my knees and pulled her into my arms. I cradled and hugged her like a baby, holding her so tight. Her body was shaking and when her eyes found mine she was scared but another instinct took over and she wrapped her arms around my neck, her head in the gap between my shoulder and neck. She continued sobbing soaking my shirt but I didn't care, I held onto her so tightly and rubbed her back.

"shhhh, it's okay, I am here now, shh its okay, no one can hurt you now, and I'll protect you no matter what, Ssshhh." I tried to calm her down with my words but at the same time I wasn't lying. I drew her in closer, holding her so closely I could feel every part of her on every part of me. "Bella, I am so so sorry, please I beg you, forgive me." I whispered into her hair, she began sobbing harder and her body was shaking so hard.

I picked her up, her body so light and so fragile. Bella was fragile completely. I walked up the stairs to her bedroom, it was beautiful and she completed it, the room was a perfect purple with pink and blue hues around it. But with Bella's sorrow the room seemed to turn black. I went and sat on her bed wrapping her in her blanket. Her breathing was beginning to slow slightly.

I moved one of my hands from her back to her hair, I stroked it lovingly trying to get her to calm down just a little more. Her hair was so soft and beautiful, she was so perfect, she shouldn't be crying like this. I wouldn't let her go, I couldn't let her go. She needed saving and I was going to save her. I was going to be here for her no matter what.

As hours went on Bella began to slowly stop sobbing it became more whimpers and just tears. I continued telling her that she was safe and that I was going to protect her. I didn't feel enough she deserved so much more. "Bella I promise I will fix you." The words came out and I knew that it was exactly what I was going to do; I wasn't just going to save her I was going to fix her. I was going to superglue her heart back together, repair the damage and fix her broken world.

Bella had cried until her tears had run dry, she looked up at me with those large brown pools for eyes that held so much depth. I brush my hand along her cheek taking away her final tear, I then cupped her face with my hand and she leant into it. "It's okay Bella, I am here, I will protect you." Another tear fell and I didn't know what over took me but I kissed it way. "Bella," I whispered into her ear, "I am here and I am not going anywhere." She was my world now and I knew I loved her.

Bella's eyes never left mine for what felt like eternity, her mouth opened slightly and only one word came out, "forgiven." My heart jumped, she had forgiven me. I wrapped her fully in the blanket and held her closer and caressed her face. Her eyes slowly started to close and she drifted off to sleep. I didn't know how she did it, Bella had forgiven me, and after what I had done and what everyone else had done she had forgiven me. I owed her my life and she forgave me.

I heard quiet thoughts enter the area. _Why didn't I see she wouldn't take it? Oh I hope she is okay, I haven't seen Edward kill her is he okay?_ Alice was worrying too much though couldn't I blame her every breath Bella took I was filled with relief. Another set of thoughts came through; _Bella's emotions are all over the place, fear with trust, sadness with happiness, and contentment with unsettlement, strength with weakness but most strongly exhaustion of body, mind and soul. _Jasper was close and so was the rest of the family, Carlisle came through her bedroom door first, the look in his eyes was almost as heart breaking as what I saw through his.

"How is she Edward?" He asked his voice full of so much concern.

"Broken to say the least." I replied remembering everything that had happened in such a small time frame.

"We need to take her home Edward," Alice piped up as she entered the room Jasper trailing behind. "She is still in danger here, I can't see what or when but something is coming."

Without even thinking I picked her up and ran her back to my home. Alice sent me her thoughts as I was leaving _I'll get her stuff._

I cradled her to me as I sped through the forest; she fit so perfectly inside my arms I didn't want to let her go. I felt her move; she was waking up with the sudden movements. I pushed myself to go faster. "Shhh Bella, its okay just sleep for a while and I'll take care of you." She pushed herself further into me if that was possible as I made it onto our property. Esme was at the door with Rose ready and waiting for her arrival. Emmett I could hear was moving furniture around to create a room for Bella.

"Edward what happened?"

"She went back to her house and completely lost herself in her anguish. I don't know what would have happened if we didn't follow."

"Let's not think about that, we need to get her safe and warm, up stairs now. Rose I need food and water, go to the grocery store and get one of pretty much everything."

"Yes mum," Both Rose and I said in unison, most of the time Esme just was the quiet encourager but sometimes depending on the situation she became a woman no person should mess with.

_Should I put the bed in the middle or have it against the wall. _Emmett's thoughts were so literal and easy to listen to, for him everything was black and white. "In the middle would be best." I said as I walked into my old room. Everything was changed. The massive double bed from Carlisle and Esme's room was placed in the centre of the middle wall, the entire book shelves were moved to cover the left wall beside the door, beside the bed was a beautiful bedside table with a matching lamp. Beside it was a desk from the study that branched off on the other wall with the closet. The final wall was simply glass that looked out to our garden. Slowly I laid Bella onto the bed keeping her wrapped up in her blanket.

_Edward don't you leave her side! _Esme thought as she came up the stairs. Poor Emmett was looking around for something to do; he hated not knowing exactly what was needed of him. "Emmett goes and cut some fire wood and checks the surroundings I don't want anything interfering got it?"

"Yes Ma'am." He replied saluting as he went for the door. He was so grateful that bossy Esme had come around.

I just shook my head as I brought Bella closer to me, resting her head on my chest. I couldn't contain the small chuckle as Emmett's thoughts rushed into finding an Axe for the wood. "What's so funny Edward?"

"Emmett's trying to find an axe, I wonder how long it will take him to realize neither do we have an axe nor a fire place let along the need for one."

"It'll keep him busy for the moment, anyway how is dear Bella."

"I can't say, I am waiting for Carlisle to check on her. Speaking of which."

"Hello Darling, I see I missed you and your dictator ways." I still don't know how he gets away with that.

"Don't worry sweet cheeks I still got it in me. Now check her over and get your butt into gear we need to make this place human friendly."

"Ofcorse dear."

"I don't have antlers," She responded as she left Carlisle and I alone.

Carlisle got into Doctor mode and started to look over Bella, reluctantly I moved so he could get to Bella's forehead and check her pulse.

"Her vitals are fine, she is overall healthy. She appears slightly malnourished if anything but her body is fine. Her mental and emotional state, well, only time will tell."

"Is there anything we can do right now?"

"No, just be there for her and let her repair."

"Great." I replied not hiding my sarcasm, I wished there was some formula or medicine or just an answer as to how I could help her but there wasn't any answers. I would have to play this all by ear and I hated going in without a plan.

Hours passed as Jasper and Alice came in bringing everything of her from the house. I watched the sun fall in the sky and rise again the next morning. The house was now full of every type of food Bella could ask for. The house was also made human proof as in everything that Bella could hurt herself with was long gone. Emmett finally figured we didn't own an axe and went a bought one from the Newtons store and we now have enough wood to build a house or a cottage.

Bella started to slowly stir and her eyes slightly fluttered. She slowly stretched herself but soon slumped back into me. Her deep brown eyes opened slowly, they were still only half open with sleep. She looked straight at me but there was something deeply wrong. That glint in her eyes that I had seen and loved had disappeared. This was the only proof I needed to know that she needed my help and my help she would get.

**Please review whether you love it or hate it. I know Edward has changed tune pretty quickly but he is going to get to know Bella really well as the story continues and Bella is going to make him work to win her. I hope you continue to love this story. Much love and HAPPY NEW YEAR!**


End file.
